


Tipe Ideal Idaman Soobin

by ephaporia



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Drama, M/M, Mentioned Jungkook, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Romance, Teacher Kim Seokjin | Jin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, implied sope
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: Yeonjun menyukai Soobin, sahabat semasa kecilnya. Namun Soobin lebih menyukai guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya, Seokjin, karena guru tercintanya mendekati tipe ideal idaman Soobin. Bisakah Yeonjun mengalihkan hati Soobin kepadanya meskipun ia harus bersusah payah memenuhi standar ideal idamannya Soobin yang bisa dibilang amat jauh berbeda dari dirinya?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soobjun feat Namjin. Tapi Namjin hanya sebagai pair minor. pair utamanya tetap Soobjun.
> 
> Tema High School AU
> 
> untuk #yeonbinficfest2021
> 
> Sewaktu-waktu tag bisa bertambah.
> 
> Bahkan tiap-tiap chapter pasti akan diberi trigger warning jika memang ada.

Memiliki sahabat masa kecil yang ada bersama kita itu ada rasa tersendiri bagi siapapun, apalagi jika kita menyukai sahabat itu sendiri. Begitu juga yang dialami Yeonjun.

Yeonjun memiliki Soobin, sahabat masa kecilnya yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Seingat Yeonjun, saat masih kecil mereka bersama, Soobin masih lebih pendek dan mungil dibandingkan dirinya. Yeonjun sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri karena statusnya yang sebagai anak tunggal di keluarganya. Marga mereka pun juga sama yaitu Choi meskipun berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda pun turut mendukung dugaan kalau Yeonjun dan Soobin sudah seperti saudara. Apalagi mereka selalu satu sekolah mulai dari TK, SD, hingga SMP meskipun Yeonjun satu tingkat di atas Soobin.

Hingga pubertas menghinggapi mereka berdua, akhirnya Soobin justru lebih tinggi daripadanya. Ironisnya, dia mendapatkan tingginya yang begitu cepat itu dengan mudah padahal Yeonjun sangat tahu betul kalau Soobin sangat benci olahraga. Soobin malah lebih suka makan terutama roti dan dia juga jarang berdiet. Sedangkan Yeonjun suka berolahraga meskipun dia sendiri juga suka makan (malah dia pemakan segalanya dibandingkan Soobin yang “picky eater”). Bahkan dia sering melakukan olahraga basket hanya supaya dia bisa lebih tinggi setara dengan, atau melebihi tinggi Soobin.

Namun apa dikata, Yeonjun hanya memiliki kaki yang panjang saja, namun tidak diikuti oleh pertumbuhan badannya yang jauh lebih pendek daripada kakinya. Sangat tidak proposional, hingga Yeonjun sering diledek teman-temannya sebagai si bangau karena kakinya yang kepanjangan.

Meskipun sedikit (atau mungkin sangat) iri pada tubuh tinggi semampai dan proposionalnya Soobin, di sisi lain Yeonjun diam-diam mengagumi Soobin, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menyukai segala kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam pribadi Soobin. Mungkin karena sejak kecil dia sudah sering bersama Soobin, Yeonjun jadi memahami Soobin luar dalam.

Yeonjun pun tak jarang sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan Soobin tanpa sungkan, mulai dari memeluk, mencubit telinga dan pipinya (saking gemasnya melihat kelenturan kulit Soobin) dan mencium pipinya. Itupun hanya dalam sebatas persahabatan atau persaudaraan Dia memang sudah lama melakukannya saat Soobin masih lebih kecil darinya. Namun ketika Soobin lebih tinggi darinya, perlakuan _skinship_ yang dia berikan kepada Soobin mungkin terasa lain daripada biasanya. Masih terlihat sebatas sahabat atu layaknya kakak-adik sih, tapi terkadang beberapa orang bisa saja mengira kalau mereka berdua itu malah terlihat lebih dari sekedar sahabat maupun saudara.

Baik Yeonjun dan Soobin sebenarnya tak terlalu menggubris apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang melihat kedekatan mereka. Namun diam-diam Yeonjun sendiri menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Biasanya dia santai saja saat mencurahkan segala perhatian pada Soobin sebagai sahabatnya dari kecil, namun mengingat mereka telah menginjak remaja dan Soobin yang lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya merasa bimbang, apakah perasaannya pada Soobin hanya sekedar sahabat atau lebih dari sahabat?

Belum lagi ketika Yeonjun memeluk Soobin layaknya sahabat pada umumnya, namun kenapa perasaannya berkata sebaliknya? Benarkah Yeonjun mulai jatuh cinta pada Soobin?

_epha_

“Soobin-ah...”

“Iya, hyung? Ada apa?”

“Emm... aku boleh tanya sesuatu nggak? Mungkin ini agak meranah ke urusan pribadimu sih... tapi... tak apakah?”

“Kenapa nggak boleh? Tentu saja boleh. Tanya aja.”

Mereka saat ini sedang belajar Matematika di rumah Yeonjun, lebih tepatnya Soobin meminta Yeonjun untuk mengajari mata pelajaran yang paling dibencinya.

“Kalau boleh tahu... em... kamu ada tipe gadis idaman kamu, nggak?”

“Eh?” Soobin sempat tak menyangka kalau Yeonjun akan bertanya _to-the-point_ seperti itu.

“Emm... kalau hyung sendiri, seperti apa tipe gadis idaman hyung?” tanya Soobin balik.

“Aku? Itu... tidak terlalu spesifik sih... tapi paling nggak tipe gadis idamanku sih bisa terlihat imut dan keren di saat bersamaan.” Jawab Yeonjun setengah berbohong karena dia memang jujur untuk tipe idamannya yang ditujukan untuk Soobin, walaupun dia sendiri masih ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

“Hanya itu? Ah... kau suka _duality_ ya?”

“Ya bisa dibilang gitu sih. Manusia kan bisa berubah kapan aja, jadi kan bisa diterima apa adanya. Hehehe...” Yeonjun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi.”

“Ah, maaf, Hyung... giliranku ya... Emm... aku ada tipe orang yang aku sukai. Tapi nggak berlaku hanya untuk cewek juga sih...” uacp Soobin malu-malu.

“Eh, kau... maaf... anu...”

“Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gender manapun. Yang penting dia benar-benar tipe idealku.” Klarifikasi Soobin.

Bisa jadi ada secercah harapan bagi Yeonjun dalam hati.

“Emm, seperti apa tipe idealmu?” tanya Yeonjun semakin penasaran.

“Emm... tipe idealku... yang pasti tipe seorang malaikat. Lembut, baik hati, penyayang, penyabar, manis.”

“Seperti dirimu.” Goda Yeonjun.

“Di sisi lain dia juga lucu, humoris, setiap kali melemparkan _jokes_ , _jokes_ yang dia miliki benar-benar _jokes_ yang cerdas, tidak garing, dan juga tidak vulgar. Apapun yang dia candain, pasti mampu membuat siapapun tertawa senang mendengarnya.”

“Ah, seperti _Dad Jokes_ atau apapun yang ada di _Stand Up Comedy_ itu?”

“Yup! Tepat sekali. Selain itu dia juga pintar memasak makanan-makanan lezat.”

“Wow wow wow... tipe idamanmu terdengar seperti sosok ibu rumah tangga. Kubertaruh, kau ingin seseorang yang bisa masak karena kau sendiri suka makan, bukan?”

“Memang, kenapa tidak? Toh kau sendiri juga doyan makan, hyung. Pasti kau juga butuh partner yang bisa masak.”

“Memang aku doyan makan dan memiliki partner yang bisa masak itu menyenangkan. Tapi andaikan partnerku tidak bisa masak, ya aku belajar masak dong. Kalo soal skill masih bisa dipelajari baik-baik meskipun sulit, toh itu juga untuk masa depan. Iya kan?” jelas Yeonjun.

“Iya juga sih... Mungkin karena aku tak pandai memasak jadinya aku hanya berharap agar mempunyai seseorang yang bisa memasak makanan untukku. Tapi siapa tahu, ke depannya aku akan belajar masak untuknya, terutama bikin roti. Hehehe...” ujarnya tersenyum. Lesung di kedua pipinya muncul dengan indahnya. Satu hal yang membuat Yeonjun semakin terpesona pada Soobin, mutlak.

“Tapi yang paling penting dari kriteria yang aku inginkan dari pasanganku kelak...” Soobin menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, membuat Yeonjun semakin penasaran setengah mati.

Ditatapnya Yeonjun kepada Soobin penuh harap.

“Dia menjadi 1000% paling manis ketika dia tersenyum. Yang pasti dia sangat cantik atau tampan luar dan dalam.”

_epha_

Setelah mendengar kriteria tipe idaman Soobin, Yeonjun berusaha memenuhi kriteria yang diidamkan Soobin. Seperti belajar memasak.

Walaupun sebenarnya Yeonjun sendiri bisa memasak, namun masakan yang paling dia kuasai hanya masakan berbahan mie dan spaghetti, itupun juga dia masaknya cukup ceroboh sehingga kerap dia mendapat omelan dari ibunya karena mengacaukan dapurnya.

Tapi demi Soobin, Yeonjun harus belajar lebih keras, bahkan dia harus belajar memasak lebih hati-hati dan tidak melakukan satupun kesalahan. Dia juga belajar menguasai berbagai jenis masakan yang sekiranya mudah dijumpai di masyarakat umum. Mulai belajar dari buku-buku resep, video masak, bahkan dia juga belajar memasak dari ibunya.

Tak lupa dia belajar membuat roti dan kue kesukaan Soobin, meskipun sejujurnya membuat roti adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dia lakukan, meskipun dia sempat berpikir kalau membuat roti itu mudah berdasarkan video-video masak yang pernah ditontonnya.

“Ternyata membuat roti dan kue itu tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Tapi demi Soobin, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus bisa membuat roti-roti kesukaan Soobin. Siapa tahu dia akan menyukaiku. Eh?”

Menyukainya? Pikiran Yeonjun. Sejujurnya Yeonjun masih kurang yakin apakah Soobin akan meliriknya jika dia bisa masak saja? Padahal masih banyak kriteria-kriteria lain yang harus dipenuhinya untuk mendapatkan hati Soobin.

Penyayang? Tentu saja! Dia sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibunya. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Soobin yang dia anggap seperti adiknya.

Baik hati? Pastinya. Buktinya dia tidak pernah punya musuh manapun baik di dalam keluarganya, lingkungan sekitar rumahnya, maupun di sekolahnya. Dia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa membeda-bedakan apapun. Plus, dia juga cukup populer di sekolahnya karena pergaulannya dan juga _multitalent_ -nya.

Lembut? Emm... bisa jadi, tapi tidak seberapa. Terkadang dia bisa bersikap lembut, tapi dia juga bisa kasar, itupun jika ada yang bersikap jahat padanya dan orang-orang terkasihinya. Jadi bisa dibilang 50:50, tergantung situasi kapan dia bisa bersikap lembut.

Penyabar? Mungkin tidak. Yeonjun cenderung tidak sabaran kecuali saat dia memang sedang good mood. Satu minus baginya.

Manis? Entahlah, tapi Yeonjun merasa dia jauh dari kata “manis”. Dia cenderung urakan dan agresif bila dibandingkan dengan Soobin. Seketika Yeonjun merasa _down_.

Lucu? Humoris? Bisa jadi... tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kurang humoris apalagi kalau membuat _jokes_ cerdas ala _stand up comedy_. Dia hanya suka bikin rame, tapi dia jarang bikin _jokes_ macam _dad jokes_ atau apapun yang seperti _Stand Up Comedy_. Mungkin dia juga harus belajar membuat _jokes_ yang lucu tapi cerdas. Dia perlu banyak menonton acara _stand up comedy_ sebagai referensi membuat _jokes_ tersebut.

Yang paling penting... tipe Soobin yang paling penting... dia harus sangat manis ketika tersenyum.

Orang tua Yeonjun selalu mengatakan kalau Yeonjun tampak begitu manis ketika dia tersenyum karena bibir montoknya yang seperti bebek disertai gigi kelincinya membuat Yeonjun tampak manis di mata orang tuanya.

Tapi belum tahu apakah Soobin berpikir sama kalau Yeonjun tampak manis ketika dia tersenyum? Karena Soobin sendiri tidak pernah memuji senyum Yeonjun sama sekali meskipun dari kecil. Paling-paling Soobin hanya memuji Yeonjun hebat saat dia melakukan sesuatu seperti bermain basket, _dance_ , dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan talentanya.

Tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun ia mendengar Soobin memuji senyumnya. Apakah dia jelek ketika tersenyum? Who knows? Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Soobin dan tahu.

Dan juga cantik atau tampan luar dan dalam. Yeonjun bahkan tak yakin apakah dia tampan luar dan dalam meskipun dia bisa narsis kalau dia paling tampan. Tapi dai tak yakin apakah Soobin berpikir sama tentangnya. Apakah dia juga tampan di dalam juga?

Oh, itu semakin membuat Yeonjun pusing. Kriteria yang diidamkan Soobin terlalu untuk para manusia yang selalu dianggap tidak sempurna. Kriteria yang menurut Yeonjun malah terdengar seperti kriteria dewa-dewa.

Apalagi Yeonjun sampai sekarang belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Soobin sedetikpun. Dia takut jika Soobin malah membencinya karena Yeonjun menyukainya karena selama ini mereka selalu menyangkal hubungan mereka tiap ada orang yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih karena kedekatan mereka.

Tapi pada akhirnya Yeonjun tak dapat menyangkal bahwa benih cintanya pada Soobin mulai tumbuh di hatinya seiring bertambahnya usia mereka. Meskipun kemungkinan cintanya tersebut bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ah, tidak. Dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Belum tentu Soobin bakal menolak cintanya. Ini masih permulaan. Apalagi Soobin masih belum memiliki siapapun yang disukainya. Masih ada kesempatan bagi Yeonjun untuk bisa memikat hatinya.

Ini soal waktu, Yeonjun harus berusaha memenuhi kriteria tipe idaman Soobin meskipun 100%, perlahan namun pasti. Yeonjun harus merubah dirinya perlahan-lahan, agar Soobin tidak kaget pada perubahan dirinya, agar Soobin tetap merasa nyaman pada dirinya seperti biasanya, agar Soobin perlahan mulai menaruh hati padanya.

Yah... Yeonjun harus berubah perlahan untuk memenuhi kriteria idaman Soobin. Demi Soobin.

_epha_

Yeonjun telah lulus dari SMP nya dan kini bersekolah di SMA Big Hit, SMA swasta terkemuka di Korea. Di sana dia mengikuti dua ekskul sekaligus (karena di SMA nya bisa mengambil lebih dari satu asalkan jadwalnya tidak bertabrakan dengan ekskul lain).

Ekskul yang pertama yaitu tari modern karena dia sudah menemukan _passion_ nya di dunia _dance,_ setelah dia sering menonton acara KPOP di mana para _idol_ menarikan lagunya dengan energik. Terlebih lagi saat kecil dia memang sudah menunjukkan minatnya pada dance karena dia kerap menari-nari ketika ada musik _beat_ terlantun baik di rumahnya bahkan di tempat umum membuat orang tuanya sedikit gemas melihat tingkah lucunya saat menari dan mereka berceletuk mungkin di masa depannya Yeonjun bisa menjadi penari handal.

Hal ini juga untuk menggantikan ekskul Basket yang dulu sempat dia tekuni di SMP nya namun sejatinya dia tak terlalu menyukai basket karena dia hanya mengikuti ekskul itu agar dia bisa memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada Soobin meskipun ujung-ujungnya dia cuma panjang di bagian kaki saja namun tidak pada tubuhnya (akhirnya dia diledek sebagai bangau) dan akhirnya dia memutuskan menyerah pada basket karena sia-sia saja mengikutinya.

Ekskul yang kedua yaitu tata boga. Sudah jelas bukan alasan kenapa Yeonjun mengikuti ekskul itu? Dia ingin lebih mahir lagi dalam memasak agar dapat memenuhi kriteria idaman Soobin yang pintar memasak.

Dari masakan yang dia buat hasil dari pelajaran ekskulnya, dia membagikan satu porsi makanan buatannya kepada empat teman lainnya yang masih SMP sebagai ‘kelinci percobaan’ untuk masakannya, di antaranya tentu saja Soobin, yang saat ini berada di kelas tingkat akhirnya dan tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan serta ujian masuk SMA favorit.

Tiga teman lainnya yaitu Beomgyu, teman sekelas Soobin yang berasal dari Daegu, Taehyun, _junior_ satu tingkat di bawah Soobin dan Beomgyu, serta Kai Huening, junior lainnya juga teman sekelas Taehyun yang merupakan blasteran Jerman-Amerika dan Korea.

Kai baru pindah ke Seoul dari Amerika sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu setelah lulus SD, tentu saja bahasa Koreanya cukup belepotan meskipun ibunya orang Korea dan dia cenderung mencampurnya dengan bahasa Inggris. Apalagi dia kerap berpindah-pindah negara karena mengikuti keluarganya yang sering pindah dinas untuk pekerjaan. Untunglah semua temannya bisa bahasa Inggris meskipun tidak semuanya mampu berbicara lancar. Terlebih lagi Taehyun yang merupakan teman dekatnya senantiasa menjadi penerjemah di antara mereka karena dia yang paling mahir berbahasa Inggris mengingat orang tuanya sama-sama guru Bahasa Inggris dan dia belajar dari mereka.

Mungkin kalian pasti bingung bagaimana bisa lima sekawan ini bisa berkumpul bersama meskipun beda tingkat? Tentu saja karena mereka secara kebetulan bertemu DPR (Di bawah Pohon Rindang) di taman belakang gedung SMP mereka. Taehyun dan Kai yang beristirahat seusai mengikuti ospek mereka tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yeonjun, Soobin, dan Beomgyu yang sedang belajar bersama (Yeonjun berperan jadi tutor dadakan buat dua teman juniornya). Mereka saling bertukar sapa dan bertukar. Dan di sinilah mereka akhirnya menjalin persahaban lima sekawan, dengan Yeonjun sebagai yang tertua di antara mereka.

Yeonjun menemui keempat temannya tersebut, tapi bukan di bawah pohon taman belakang SMP melainkan di bawah pohon taman di dekat komplek rumah Soobin seusai pulang sekolah untuk menunggu Yeonjun membawa makanan buatannya, itung-itung dapat jajanan gratis.

Satu per satu mereka mencicipi Bulgogi buatan Yeonjun yang kini sedang menunggu respon dari mereka.

Satu per satu mereka memberikan respon positif mulai dari sekedar mengacungkan jempol, mengatakan ‘enak’, hingga memuji-muji Yeonjun dengan berbagai ungkapan meskipun agak berlebihan. Namun mereka tak lupa memberikan beberapa kritik dan saran tentang kekurangan dalam Bulgogi nya Yeonjun agar bisa lebih enak lagi, itupun sudah cukup membuat Yeonjun senang mendapat respon positif hingga dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa membuat makanan yang paling enak untuk mereka, apalagi untuk Soobin.

“Kalau masakan Yeonjun hyung bisa lebih enak lagi, kujamin ke depannya dia auto jadi ibu rumah tangga. Hehehe...” canda Beomgyu.

“Enak aja bilang aku ini ibu rumah tangga. Aku ini cowok, tauk!” bentak Yeonjun tersinggung.

“Hihihi... aku kan cuma becanda hyung. Gitu aja diambil hati. Weeekkk!” ejek Beomgyu sambil menjulurkan lidah, membuat Yeonjun ingin menjitaknya namun ia sadar masih ada teman-temannya yang lain, apalagi ada Soobin. Sabar, Jun. Sabar... ada Soobin di sisimu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini Yeonjun hyung sedang keranjingan _cooking_ ya, sampai-sampai dia belajar _cooking_ begini di ekskul. Ada apa gerangan hingga Yeonjun hyung sampai berhenti dari ekskul basket di SMP?” tanya Kai, berbicara dengan aksen Amerikanya dan itupun masih ada beberapa pengucapan Korea yang salah hingga harus dibenarkan oleh Taehyun.

“Ya pengin coba hal-hal yang lain aja. Aku merasa basket itu tidak menyenangkan karena aku tidak mendapatkan tinggi badan sesuai yang aku harapkan. Tinggi udah stagnan sampai di sini. Jadi ya basket menurutku sia-sia saja dan selain itu basket bukan passionku. Anggap aja itu cuma buat gaya-gayaan aja.”

“Ah, karena kau kesal dijuluki Si bangau karena kakimu yang malah kepanjangan habis dari basket ya, hyung? Jadi kau tak bisa mengalahkan tinggi badanku?” celetuk Soobin jahil hingga Yeonjun menjitak kepalanya pelan sambil bergumam “Diam kau!”

“Toh aku nggak cuma ikut ekskul masak aja, aku juga ikut ekskul tari modern karena aku menemukan passionku di dunia tari. Lagipula waktu aku kecil aku memang suka menari. Cuma baru terealisasikan aja.”

“OK, aku paham alasanmu, hyung. Kalau soal ekskul tari kami mengerti sekali kalau kau sebenarnya suka menari. Tapi yang aku nggak ngerti darimu, kenapa kau juga ikut ekskul memasak? Bukannya kalau ikut ekskul harus satu aja ya kecuali kalau mau ganti-ganti ekskul?”

“Siapa bilang ikut ekskul harus satu aja?! Tidak ada aturan kalau ikut ekskul harus satu saja. Di SMA bahkan SMP pun boleh ikut ekskul lebih dari satu asalkan tidak berbenturan jadwal dan pandai membagi waktu. Ya kecuali bagi pemalas dan kaum rebahan seperti kalian mah mana tahan punya kesibukan di sekolah kayak aku?! Hm...” jawab Yeonjun berlagak angkuh.

“Iya, percaya deh. Yeonjun hyung kuat kok, tidak pemalas pula. Makanya doyan ikut banyak ekskul sesuka hati. Cuman sayangnya ekskul memasak itu terlalu _soft_ deh buat orang urakan dan nyentrik macam dirimu.” Ejek Beomgyu jahil.

“YA! Emangnya kau pikir memasak itu cuma buat orang-orang yang terlihat kalem gitu?! Chef-chef yang jadi juri di acara kompetisi memasak itu juga ada yang sangar, apalagi ada yang tatoan pula! Jangan dikira memasak itu cuma buat orang-orang yang kelihatan soft dong, kecuali kalau hanya ibumu yang kau terus lihat selama memasak.” Yeonjun mencak-mencak langsung membuat ‘adik-adik’nya tertawa jika melihat Yeonjun marah seperti anak kecil saat digoda atau dijahili, benar-benar tak terlihat seperti usia sesungguhnya.

“Biasanya seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang sedang ditekuninya meskipun belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Ah, jangan-jangan Yeonjun hyung melakukan ini untuk orang yang hyung sukai, ya?” selidik Taehyun.

“Ya! Sebelum aku ikut ekskul itu aku sudah belajar memasak di rumahku sebagai dasar untuk-...”

“Ah! _I know_! Jangan-jangan Yeonjun hyung belajar memasak untuk Doyoon sunbae!?” seru Kai bersemangat. Seketika semuanya menoleh ke Yeonjun dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat pipi Yeonjun memerah karena malu.

Bodoh! Kalian salah sangka orangnya!

“YA! AKU SAMA DOYOON HYUNG NGGAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA! DIA CUMA SEKEDAR SENIORKU DI EKSKUL BASKET SEKALIGUS IDOLAKU SAJA! TIDAK ADA YANG LEBIH!

“Cieee... cuma senior di ekskul basket sekaligus idola?!?! Kok nggak ditambahin _crush_ nya juga sekalian biar mantap? Buktinya pipi hyung memerah tuh!” goda Beomgyu.

“Iya, apalagi aku ingat dulu Yeonjun hyung pernah teriak sambil lompat kegirangan pas lihat Doyoon sunbae tanding basket. Fanboying nggak sih gitu?! Kelihatan kalau Yeonjun hyung suka sama Doyoon sunbae.” Ujar Taehyun menyeringai.

“AKU CUMA NGASIH SEMANGAT KE DOYOON HYUNG EMANG NGGAK BOLEH?!”

Otomatis semuanya kecuali Soobin menggodanya habis-habisan sedangkan Yeonjun berusaha mati-matian membela diri, hingga akhirnya Soobin yang sedari hanya tersenyum saja sebagai pengamat pun mulai melerai mereka.

“Sudah sudah. Hentikan godaan kalian. Kasihan Yeonjun hyung udah kalian serang terus dari tadi. Harusnya kalian bersyukur di sini ada yang mau memasakkan makanan untuk kita, itung-itung gratis kan. Lagipula belum tentu kalian ada kemauan untuk belajar memasak seperti Yeonjun hyung, apalagi buat kita-kita yang payah memasak ini.”

“Tuh! Betul tuh apa Soobin. Yah! Kenapa kamu baru bela aku sekarang?! Kok nggak dari tadi ngebelain aku pas digoda tadi?” Yeonjun menyenggol bahu Soobin kesal.

“Biarin, emang niatnya mau jadi penonton lawak kalian. hahaha....” jawaban watados diselingi tawa Soobin membuat mereka tertawa kembali. Yeonjun hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa senang karena dia sudah memiliki ‘saudara-saudara baru’ selain Soobin, jadi Yeonjun tidak merasakan kesepian lagi sebagai anak tunggal.

Walaupun terkadang dia ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat ada _junior_ lainnya begitu dekat dengan Soobin apalagi tak segan-segan melakukan skinship seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini pada Soobin, seperti yang pernah dilakukan Kai yang suka memeluk Soobin seperti boneka bahkan mengusap-usap perut Soobin yang memang sudah jadi dasar kebiasaannya (itupun Yeonjun harus menahan cemburu dengan bersikap seperti biasanya meskipun agak menyiksa sedikit), tapi selama Soobin tidak menunjukkan afeksi apapun terhadap para _junior_ nya, toh Yeonjun masih bisa bernafas lega dan hubungan lima sekawan pun tetap terjalin dengan baik.

_epha_

Yeonjun berharap-harap cemas saat membaca pengumuman penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya. Yeonjun saat ini menduduki kelas 2 SMA dan kini tengah sibuk membaca pengumuman tersebut, berharap dua temannya, Soobin dan Beomgyu, lolos masuk ke sekolah ini.

Begitu banyak nama-nama yang ada di daftar ini. Setahu Yeonjun siswa-siswa yang diterima di sekolah untuk tahun pertama hanya berkisar 200-an saja, malah lebih sedikit daripada tahun lalu. Namun kenapa nama-nama yang dibacanya terasa begitu banyak. Mana belum menemukan nama Beomgyu dan Soobin pula. Apalagi dia mau tak mau harus berdesakan

“Ah! Kenapa masih belum ketemu juga. Oh Tuhan... semoga Soobin benar-benar masuk di sekolah ini.” gumamnya resah.

“Lho, hyung? Kok hyung sendirian? Mana Soobin?” tanya Beomgyu yang baru saja datang ke SMA Big Hit, ditemani Taehyun dan Kai yang juga ikut karena penasaran melihat siapa saja senior-seniornya yang masuk terutama Soobin dan Beomgyu. Mereka terperangah saat sudah banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat-lihat daftar-daftar tersebut bahkan ada yang memotretnya meskipun tidak sebanyak gerombolan dulu.

Meskipun pengumuman tersebut sudah tersedia di website sekolah tersebut dan bisa dilihat secara _online_ jika ada yang berada jauh dari kotanya, namun beberapa orang lebih memilih berduyun-duyun melihat pengumuman itu secara _offline_. Mungkin mereka ingin sekedar mengecek pengumuman _offline_ dengan yang _online_.

“Tahu tuh! Dia bilang kalau dia ada urusan keluarga dulu, baru nyusul. Lha aku di sini hanya mencari-cari namanya dengan was-was. Mana belum ketemu lagi.” Keluh Yeonjun.

“Kenapa nggak dia aja yang nyari sendiri? Kalau gitu kan malah ngerepoti hyung sendiri.” tanya Taehyun.

“Dia nggak minta dicariin. Aku sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk mencarinya sendiri. Dia niatnya mau barengan mencarinya bersama tapi mengingat dia masih belum datang, ya udah aku cari sendiri. Lagian aku juga masih belum nemu namamu juga.” Jelas Yeonjun juga membela Soobin.

“Benarkah? Hyung sudah sampai mana tadi bacanya?” tanya Beomgyu. Yeonjun menunjuk urutan terakhir nama yang dibacanya sehingga Beomgyu dapat mencari nama sendiri di tengah-tengah daftar dibantu Taehyun, sedangkan hanya Kai hanya menunggu mereka di bangku tunggu sekolah karena sudah banyak orang-orang yang bergerombol untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

“Ketemu!” seru Beomgyu.

“Mana? Mana?” tanya Yeonjun terkesiap. Dia jadi deg-degan sekarang siapa yang dimaksud.

“Namaku ketemu! Yeay! Akhirnya aku keterima di sekolah ini! Wow! Nilai tesku lumayan bagus. Untung nggak sampai terakhir-terakhir amat.”

Taehyun dan Kai yang sempat mendengar seruan Beomgyu sontak mengucapkan selamat padanya. Yeonjun juga memberikan selamat pada Beomgyu namun di sisi lain dia sedikit kecewa karena masih belum ada yang menemukan nama Soobin.

“Ah... aku masih belum menemukan nama Soobin dari awal hingga kini. Aku khawatir jika dia nggak keterima di sekolah ini. Huhu...” keluh Yeonjun sedih.

“Memangnya kenapa dengan Soobin hyung? Bukannya Soobin hyung pintar ya?” tanya Kai bingung.

“Memang dia pintar, tapi tidak dalam matematika. Dia selalu benci matematika karena dia merasa kesulitan matematika. Apalagi dia curhat kemarin-kemarin kalau dia tidak bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika dengan benar saat tes masuk. Aku khawatir dia ternyata tidak keterima masuk di sini.”

“Soobin yang kesulitan ujian masuknya, kenapa Yeonjun hyung yang panik? Seharusnya dia sendiri yang menanggungnya. Toh lagipula dia lumayan _fine-fine_ aja mendekati pengumuman.” Kata Taehyun sedikit _savage_. Yeonjun malah tersulut amarah saat Taehyun berbicara seperti.

“TIDAK BISA! Ini juga tanggunganku! Pokoknya Soobin harus satu sekolah denganku! Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya meski hanya beda sekolah. Kau tidak tahu rasanya memiliki sahabat yang selalu satu sekolah dari TK, SD, SMP. Rasanya seperti memiliki adik kandung meskipun beda keluarga. Kalau Soobin tidak satu sekolah lagi denganku... aku... aku akan...” Yeonjun hampir saja mau menangis kalau tidak segera menahannya.

Ketiga juniornya mulai memahami perasaannya Yeonjun sebagai anak tunggal yang menganggap Soobin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri mengingat Yeonjun memang paling dekat dengan Soobin daripada yang lain, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Beomgyu ingat kalau dia mengenal Soobin karena mereka kerap jadi teman sekelas sedangkan dia mengenal Yeonjun karena dikenalkan Soobin saat menemui Yeonjun. Dia kerap memperhatikan bagaimana Yeonjun memperlakukan Soobin dengan sayangnya dan bagaimana mereka sering pulang bareng meskipun mereka sekarang lima sekawan. Memang tidak mudah jika salah satu dari mereka akan terpisah karena sudah terikat secara emosional meskipun hanya sejengkal jarak. Beomgyu berpikir jika dia punya sahabat yang dikenal lama seperti layaknya Yeonjun dan Soobin, mungkin dia akan merasakan hal yang sama.

“ _Calm down_ , hyung. _Just believe it_. Soobin hyung pasti keterima, tinggal terus cari aja.” Hibur Kai menenangkannya. Taehyun merasa sedikit bersalah dan meminta maaf pada Yeonjun kemudian membantu mencari nama Soobin di daftar pengumuman. Beomgyu sempat menelfon Soobin namun tidak diangkat, semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Setelah hampir 10 menit lewat (itupun harus bergantian dengan pengunjung lainnya yang baru datang) akhirnya...

“Ketemu!” sontak Yeonjun, Beomgyu, dan Kai menoleh ke Taehyun yang sedang memperhatikan lembaran daftar terakhir.

Ada nama Choi Soobin di urutan pertama lembaran terakhir, beserta nilai-nilai ujian yang diperolehnya. Hampir semua nilai-nilai mata pelajaran yang diperolehnya bagus-bagus, kecuali Matematika. Sesuai dengan yang yang dikeluhkan Soobin, nilainya benar-benar cukup anjlok sehingga mempengaruhi nilai rata-rata keseluruhan tesnya. Dan setelah lembaran terakhir tersebut, lembaran yang berikutnya adalah daftar nama-nama yang tidak lolos beserta nilai-nilainya.

Untung saja dia tidak berada di urutan terakhir, kalau sampai dia berada di urutan terakhir mungkin dia bakal...

Seketika lutut Yeonjun loyo dan Yeonjun merosot hingga berlutut lemas. Ketiga temannya panik dan mencoba membantunya berdiri. Mereka terkejut melihat Yeonjun mulai menangis. Tangisan yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi. Yeonjun pasti sangat berharap banyak Soobin ada di sekolah ini bersamanya.

“ _It’s OK_ , hyung, tidak apa-apa. Meskipun dia nyaris di urutan terakhir, yang penting Soobin hyung juga masuk. Anggap aja ini _miracle_.” Hibur Kai.

“Teman-teman, apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun hyung?” Seketika mereka menoleh ke arah Soobin yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

“WOY! DARIMANA AJA KAU INI?! DIHUBUNGI NGGAK DIANGKAT?! KITA YANG MALAH SIBUK NYARI NAMAMU DI SANA!” Seru Beomgyu gemas sebagai sambutan untuk Soobin.

“Maafkan aku. Urusanku tadi udah selesai, tapi aku lupa bawa ponselku karena tergesa-gesa. Mau ambil ponselku tapi waktunya mepet. Maaf kalau bikin kalau khawatir padaku.” Ucap Soobin tulus sambil membungkukkan badannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hasil pengumumanny-, Akh! Yeonjun hyung! Kenapa?!” Soobin kaget saat Yeonjun tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya.

“Teman-teman! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa aku tidak lolos?!” tanya Soobin panik.

“Dasar bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!” umpat Yeonjun sambil menangis.

“Hyung?! Kenapa?! Apa aku tidak lolos?!” sebesit rasa kecewa di wajah Soobin karena mengira mungkin dia tidak lolos.

“Kau lolos, hyung. Tenang saja... dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu.” Sela Taehyun tersenyum.

“Bodoh kau! Bagaimana bisa kau jeblok di matematika?! Padahal aku udah bersusah payah mengajarimu matematika sampai kau bisa mengerjakannya di ujian kelulusan SMP! Kenapa pas ujian masuk SMA kalau malah makin payah sampai nilai matematikamu jeblok?!” damprat Yeonjun dalam tangisnya sambil memukul pundak Soobin yang kebingungan. Membuat beberapa pengunjung lainnya memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

“Kan aku udah curhat ke hyung kalau tes ujian masuk SMA berbeda dengan yang hyung ajarin. Apalagi lebih susah levelnya. Makanya aku kesulitan mengerjakannya. Aku hanya bisa mengerjakan semampuku dan menjawabnya asal aja untuk soalnya yang tak bisa kukerjakan karena waktu terbatas.” Bela Soobin.

“Ya tapi kan aku sudah mengajarimu matematika untuk ujian masuk SMA juga. Itu ujian masuk kisi-kisinya nggak beda jauh sama ujian masuk SMA ku tahun lalu meskipun lebih sulit. Harusnya kau lebih memahami soalnya, bukan hanya sekedar menghafal rumus.” Omel Yeonjun cemberut.

“Maaf, hyung. Aku mengecawakanmu. Lain kali aku akan lebih berusaha lagi ke depannya.” Janji Soobin merasa bersalah. Yeonjun memeluk Soobin kali ini lebih lembut namun erat.

“Selamat ya, Soobin-ah... akhirnya kau berhasil lolos... aku bangga padamu... hiks!” kata Yeonjun lemas dan terharu.

“Terima kasih, hyung. Berkatmu, aku bisa satu sekolah lagi denganmu.” Balas Soobin tulus.

“Aku merindukanmu, Soobin-ah...”

“Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung...”

Soobin tersenyum pada ketiga teman lainnya yang menonton mereka dengan terharu dan kagum. Taehyun dan Kai bahkan berjanji pada diri mereka masing-masing bahwa mereka pasti bisa belajar giat agar bisa diterima di satu SMA dengan ketiga hyung nya sehingga mereka bisa kumpul bersama lagi.

_epha_

Soobin mencoba seragam-seragam SMA nya yang baru saja dia dapat. Dia mengagumi jas almamater hitam dengan tepi bordir putih yang terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya.  
Dia terlihat seperti pria berjas necis yang sering ada di kantor-kantor elite dengan jas tersebut. Pantas saja dia mengagumi Yeonjun yang menginjak SMA. Mungkin seragam ini membuatnya terlihat keren.

“Soobin-ah... kau di dalam, nak? Ada Yeonjun mengunjungimu. Cepat turun!” panggil Ibu Soobin dari luar pintu kamar.

“Hah?! Yeonjun hyung mengunjungiku. Tumben dia tidak menghubungiku.” Gumam Soobin kemudian segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah menuju ruang tamu.

“Surprise!!!” seru Yeonjun sambil membawa kue ukuran kecil di kedua tangannya.

“Lho?! Aku kan nggak ulang tahun, hyung!?”

“Siapa yang mau ngerayain ulang tahunmu. Ini kue untuk ngerayain lolosnya dirimu di SMA Big Hit.”

“Hahaha... terlalu awal ngerayain pake kue-kuean. Ini kan cuma masuk SMA, harusnya ngerayainnya pas wisuda aja, hyung.”

“Udah! Jangan cerewet! Ini aku sudah susah payah bikin kue ini buat ngerayain kelulusanmu juga masuk SMA. Dan setelah itu aku juga akan ngerayain kelulusan SMA dan masuk universitas favoritmu suatu saat nanti. Ayo cepat rayakan ini!” perintah Yeonjun mutlak.

Soobin tak bisa mengelak lagi kemauan hyung tercintanya itu. Sikapnya yang kadang berlebihan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Yeonjun begitu perhatian padanya. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Meskipun dia masih memiliki dua kakak lainnya namun karena jarak usianya dia dan Yeonjun yang berdekatan membuat Soobin merasa nyaman bersamanya. Apalagi dia ingin menjadi adik untuk Yeonjun yang merupakan anak tunggal.

Ibu Soobin undur diri untuk mengambilkan minum untuk anaknya dan juga Yeonjun.

“Kau tampak keren memakai seragam itu, Soobin.” Puji Yeonjun.

“Ah, terima kasih banyak, hyung. Maaf, aku tadi hanya mencoba seragam ini tapi lupa aku ganti tadi.” Soobin kemudian memakan sesuap kue buatan Yeonjun.

“Hmm... kue buatanmu enak, hyung. Walaupun hiasannya sedikit berantakan tapi enak banget, hyung. Kau semakin jago memasak, ya.” Puji Soobin.

“Tentu saja. Aku terus belajar memasak apapun agar aku bisa membuatkan makanan enak untukmu dan juga teman-teman.” Soobin mengangguk senang.

“Oh ya, Soobin-ah. Karena kau sudah keterima di SMA Big Hit, aku mau ngasih tau beberapa seluk beluk tentang SMA Big Hit dan apa aja yang ada dalam SMA itu.”

“Err... kau tak perlu ngasih tahu dulu. Aku akan cari tahu sendiri lewat ospek nanti.”

“Paling nggak aku bisa ngasih tau seperti apa sekolahnya, biar bisa bandingin sama apa yang kamu dapat dari ospek. Sama sekalian juga aku bakal ngasih tau siapa aja guru yang baik dan guru yang galak.” Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau Soobin mengalah lagi dan mendengarkan penjelasan Yeonjun.

Yeonjun menceritakan seperti apa sekolah SMA Big Hit, mulai dari lingkungan sekolah, kelas, mata pelajaran yang mudah sampai sulit, teman-temannya, guru-guru di sekolahnya hingga gosip-gosip yang sering beredar di SMA nya.

“Dan kau tahu, Soobin, aku punya guru favoritku yang sampai sekarang masih tak tergantikan.”

“Benarkah? Seperti apa guru favoritmu, hyung?”

“Beliau guru matematika, tapi beliau tidak seperti guru-guru matematika lainnya.”

“Tidak seperti guru matematika lainnya? Maksudmu, beliau bukan orang galak dan nyebelin?”

“Tepat sekali! Beliau benar-benar guru yang ramah dan sabar, tapi di sisi lain cara ngajarnya enak banget, beliau juga humoris lagi.”

“Beliau laki-laki atau perempuan?”

“Laki-laki dong! Dia juga tampan.”

“Wow! Terdengar seperti guru idola.”

“Tepat sekali! Banyak murid-murid yang menyukainya. Bahkan bagi murid-murid yang benci matematika pun jadi senang belajar matematika karenanya. Kuyakin kau pasti cocok dengannya dan kau jadi makin semangat belajar matematika.”

“Wah! Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku jadi tak sabar menemui guru matematika favoritmu itu.”

“Bukan hanya itu, guru favoritku itu juga pintar masak, lho.”

“Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau gurumu pintar masak? Apa beliau pernah masak di sekolah sebelumnya?”

“Iya, karena beliau pembina ekskul tata boga yang aku ikuti. Beliau juga yang ngajar masak di ekskul itu.”

“Wah! Benar-benar multitalent ya? Tak heran kau begitu menyukainya hingga kau bisa memasak. Aku jadi penasaran dengan guru favoritmu.”

“Percayalah, kau pasti akan menyukainya setelah bertemu dengan guru favoritku itu.” Kata Yeonjun tersenyum.

Hati Soobin menghangat melihat senyum Yeonjun. Sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar lagi memulai sekolahnya bersama Yeonjun hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssaem = singkatan dari Seonsaengnim tapi secara tidak formal, digunakan jika merasa akrab degna guru tersebut atau mungkin hanya sekedar sebutan saat berbicara dengan teman sepantaran.
> 
> Anggap aja, kata "ssaem" itu kata dari "Pak"/"Bu" ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> untuk #yeonbinficfest2021
> 
> Maafkan daku teman-teman, aku tak tahu banyak seperti apa sistem ekstrakurikuler di Korea karena setahuku ekstrakurikuler di sana itu dinamakan lain sebagai klub. Dan aku nggak tahu apakah di sana boleh mengikuti lebih dari satu klub atau tidak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk sedikit mengadaptasi sistem ekskul di Indonesia biar rada nyambung lah. OK deh, enjoy this fic!

Pagelaran pameran klub-klub ekskul SMA Big Hit dimulai setelah ospek yang dijalani para siswa baru selesai. Siswa-siswa baru termasuk Soobin dan Beomgyu diajak berkeliling mengunjungi stan-stan ekskul yang ada di sekolah itu. Mereka juga dapat menyaksikan penampilan dan atraksi para anggota ekskul yang unjuk gigi di panggung untuk memamerkan kemampuan mereka.

“Soobin-ah, kira-kira kau akan mengikuti ekskul yang baru atau kau masih akan ikut paduan suara kayak di SMP?” tanya Beomgyu.

“Entahlah, aku masih belum menentukan mau ikut paduan suara lagi atau nggak, tapi sepertinya aku ingin mencoba ikut klub ekskul tata boga seperti Yeonjun hyung”

“Apa?! Serius kau?! Kau ketularan Yeonjun hyung belajar memasak?!”

“Habisnya dia cerita kalau guru matematika favoritnya itu juga ngajar di ekskul itu.”

“Oh, jadi cuma gara-gara penasaran sama guru favoritnya Yeonjun hyung?! Emang cakep ya gurunya sampai Yeonjun kesengsem sama guru itu?”

“Gurunya laki-laki, Gyu. Tapi kata Yeonjun hyung emang dia ganteng,” Beomgyu hanya mengangguk mengerti saja.

“Apa mungkin kau tidak mau mencoba mengikuti dua ekskul sekaligus? Paduan suara dan memasak?” tanya Beomgyu mengerlingkan matanya ke Soobin.

“Hah! Maaf saja, Tuan Choi! Aku tidak segila Yeonjun hyung yang mengikuti dua ekskul sekaligus meskipun beda jadwal. Mengikuti pelajaran di kelas saja sudah melelahkan, apalagi ikut ekskul bahkan dua ekskul sekaligus. Kalau ada pilihan tidur ya lebih baik aku milih tidur di kasur seharian aja.”

“Hah! Kebalikan dari Yeonjun hyung, kau memang pemalas macam hewan kungkang ( _sloth_ ). Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh tinggi dari hasil malas-malasanmu?” sarkas Beomgyu.

“Biarin. Emang gue pikirin?! Kalo soal badan tinggi menjulang sih emang karena takdirku. Haha...” balas Soobin tak kalah sarkas. Beomgyu hanya manyun remeh saja.

“Kau sendiri? Kau masih tetap akan ikut Band Musik?”

“Tentu saja aku tetap akan bertahan di ekskul band musik. Tapi entah kenapa beberapa ekskul lainnya cukup menarik untuk diikuti. Penyiar radio, jurnalistik, voli. Entah kenapa hampir semuanya terlihat menarik untuk diikuti.”

“Mau nyoba ikut ekskul lebih dari satu?”

“Hah! Maaf saja Tuan Choi! Aku juga tidak segila Yeonjun hyung yang super sibuk. Tapi setidaknya aku juga tidak semalas Soobin yang super malas. Haha...” ejek Beomgyu mengulang pernyataan Soobin tadi.

Kini giliran para anggota dari klub ekskul tari modern unjuk gigi di panggung. Para siswa baru menonton mereka dengan antusias. Namun yang menjadi perhatian Soobin dan Beomgyu adalah Yeonjun yang ikut menari di atas panggung bersama anggota lainnya.

Gerakan Yeonjun yang luwes dan harmonis membuat seketika takjub. Belum pernah mereka melihat Yeonjun menari sekeren dan seindah itu.

Soobin pernah melihat Yeonjun hyung menari saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi yang Soobin lihat sekarang benar-benar mengagumkan.

_He won’t join so many clubs for nothing._ Begitu kata Yeonjun yang sungguh-sungguh mengasah segala talenta yang dia miliki. Terbesit rasa kagum Soobin pada kerja keras hyung nya.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak riuh menggema menyambut pertunjukan dari ekskul tari modern tersebut.

Setelah turun dari panggung, Yeonjun segera menghampiri Soobin dan Beomgyu setelah dia tak sengaja melihat posisi tempat duduk mereka dan ijin undur diri pada anggota tari modern.

Yeonjun langsung memeluk Soobin dan Beomgyu erat sebagai sambutan untuk mereka. Beomgyu lantas meledek kalau tubuh Yeonjun berkeringat dan bau, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan jitakan dari empunya.

“Oh ya, kalian pada lapar nggak? Kalau lapar aku bisa ajak kalian makan di stan klub ekskul tata boga sambil mencicipi makanan buatan teman-temanku di sana.” Tawa Yeonjun.

“Tapi aku baru aja sarapa-...” Beomgyu hendak menolak tawarannya namun Soobin memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya untuk tetap menerima tawaran itu.

“Baiklah, mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau dapat makanan gratis. Hehehe...” Soobin hanya _facepalm_ dengan dalih Beomgyu yang terdengar kurang ajar itu.

“Tenang aja, untuk acara pameran ekskul ini semuanya sampel gratis karena ini memang ditujukan untuk menarik minat siswa baru masuk ekskul. Ayo! Ikut aku!” Yeonjun menyeret Soobin dan Beomgyu menuju ke stan yang tengah menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan porsi kecil untuk dipamerkan.

“ _Hey ladies_ , coba lihat aku bawa tamu-tamu spesialku.” Sambut Yeonjun pada kedua teman perempuan yang tengah jaga stan mereka.

“Wow! Yeonjun-ah! Tadi pertunjukan tarianmu keren banget. Temen-temen di sini sempat bersorak sampai hampir lupa pada masakan mereka.” Puji Choi Yewon.

“Iya, kau benar-benar bintang yang multitalenta. Udah bisa masak, bisa nari pula. Harusnya kau bikin pertunjukan demo masak sambil menari kayak tadi. Pasti dijamin kau bisa direkrut staf TV dan jadi _celeb chef_ paling top di Korea.” Puji Kim Yerim.

“Yah, itu terlalu berlebihan, kalau aku masak sambil nari kayak tadi, yang ada masakanku malah hancur, apalagi aku masaknya masih agak berantakan.” Elak Yeonjun sedikit malu.

“Ya gapapa. Apa salahnya dicoba? Ada tuh _celeb chef_ di TV yang masak sambil atraksi akrobat. Kenapa kau tak bisa masak sambil nari?” goda Yewon. Dua gadis itu tertawa sedangkan Yeonjun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agak enggan mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus mencoba belajar memasak sambil nari.

“Oh ya, tadi kamu bawa tamu-tamu spesialmu? Apa mereka teman-temanmu yang sering kau buatkan makanan untuk mereka?” tanya Yewon setelah dia baru menyadari ada Soobin dan Beomgyu di belakang Yeonjun.

“Yup! Benar sekali! Dua di antara teman-temanku ini adalah ‘kelinci percobaan’ku.” Tukas Yeonjun, otomatis membuat Soobin dan Beomgyu pura-pura terbatuk. Sial! ‘Kelinci percobaan’ dia bilang? Pikir mereka. dua gadis itu hanya tertawa menanggapi candaan Yeonjun pada teman-temannya.

Masing-masing dari dua pasangan tersebut, dengan perantara Yeonjun, memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

“Wah, Soobin-ah. Kau begitu tinggi, tapi wajahmu begitu imut dan manis seperti kelinci.” Puji Yewon kesengsem pada Soobin yang hanya dibalas cengiran malu-malu kucing. Melihatnya pemandangan itu membuat Yeonjun diam-diam sedikit cemburu dan mulai mencoba mengalihkan situasi dengan tenang agar tak ada ‘cinta pada pandangan mereka’ di antara mereka.

“Oh ya, ada yang mau coba _chocolate chip & almond cookies_ buatanku? Ini masih _fresh_ lho. Aku baru saja membuatnya.” Tawa Yeonjun sambil membawa toples kaca berisi _cookies_ itu dari meja stan dekat dua gadis itu berdiri.

“Apa? Sejak kapan kau membuat _cookies_ itu, hyung? Bukannya tadi kau sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk _dance_ ya?” tanya Beomgyu setengah tak percaya.

“Iya, tadi pagi sebelum dia latihan nari bahkan sebelum ospek terakhir kalian dimulai, dia sudah mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang dia bawa dari rumah untuk dibikin di sini sekalian untuk proses syuting demo masak. Itu kalian bisa lihat di TV ada video Yeonjun melakukan demo masak membuat cookies itu.” Yerim menunjuk TV yang di pasang di sebelah stan mereka sebagai pameran kegiatan ekskul.

Mereka sontak tak percaya saat menonton Yeonjun melakukan demo masak baru-baru ini. Dan itupun dia lakukan baru beberapa jam sebelum ospek dimulai yang berarti Yeonjun sudah sangat sibuk di pagi hari agak buta. Sebesit rasa kagum dalam hati Soobin melihat Yeonjun bekerja keras demi performa terbaiknya.

“Hyung, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa hyung nggak syuting demo masak di rumah kemarin aja? Lagipula kue cookies kan termasuk kue kering. Jadi nggak perlu bikin terlalu mepet.

“Rasa kue cookies yang masih fresh dengan yang sudah lama itu rasanya jauh berbeda dari segi kerenyahan dan kehangatannya. Lagipula aku bikin demo masak kayak gitu supaya kalian percaya kalau aku benar-benar bisa masak seperti yang pernah kalian ragukan sebelumnya padaku.” Jelas Yeonjun.

“Dulu emang sih aku sempat ragu kalau hyung bisa masak dan sempat berpikir kalau hyung mungkin aja asal ambil masakan punya orang lain dan ngaku kalo itu masakan buatan hyung. Tapi setelah lihat demo masak tadi, aku mulai percaya kalau hyung benar-benar bisa masak.” Tukas Beomgyu jujur

“Yup, dan _cookies_ yang aku bikin ini sama seperti cookies yang aku bikin dulu pas awal-awal aku belajar. Cuma aku tambahin kacang almond dan aku ganti bahan susu sapi dengan susu almond karena Soobin suka susu almond. Jadi ya ada aroma dan rasa almond gitu. Coba aja gimana rasanya.”

Soobin dan Beomgyu kali ini mencoba _cookies_ buatan Yeonjun itu. Yeonjun tampak gugup menunggu respon mereka.

“Hmm... ini lebih enak daripada buatan Yeonjun hyung sebelumnya. Malah menurutku _cookie_ yang ini lebih enak daripada _cookie_ yang biasanya. Kau sangat mengerti seleraku, hyung.” Puji Soobin. Yeonjun tersenyum sumringah saat Soobin memuji hasil karyanya. Rasanya usaha membuat makanan kesukaannya Soobin dengan eksperimennya sendiri tidak sia-sia.

Yewon dan Yerim juga menunjukkan buku resep buatan anak-anak eskul tata boga sekaligus promosi buku tersebut karena buku itu memang untuk dijual di koperasi sekolah untuk menambah kas ekskul tersebut.

Buku itu berisi resep-resep hasil karya anak-anak ekskul itu berdasarkan materi yang telah diajarkan oleh guru merekasebagai evaluasi akhir ekskul.Resep-resep tersebut harus asli milik anggota itu, dan meskipun bukan asli milik mereka, resep itu harus bisa dipraktekkan sendiri oleh empunya yang mengirim resep itu dengan sedikit modifikasi dari mereka sendiri dan juga mencantumkan sumber resep tersebut(terdengar seperti ujian praktikum lapangan, bukan?).

Mereka juga menunjuk _Chocolate Chip &Almond Cookies_ buatan Yeonjun yang juga masuk dalam buku resep tersebut beserta deskripsi tentang latar belakang dari resepnya.Soobin dan Beomgyu begitu takjub melihat resep buatan Yeonjun masuk dalam buku resep tersebut. Serasa mereka telah mencicipi hidangan milik _celeb chef_.

_epha_

Setelah mencicipi _cookies_ itu, Tiga Choi itu disuguhi sepiring _spaghetti bolognese_ buatan Yewon dan Yerim sambil mendengarkan cerita tentang ekskul tata boga yang merupakan satu dari ekskul yang cukup terkenal setelah ekskul-ekskul paling top lebih banyak didominasi oleh olahraga dan musik.

Yewon juga menceritakan bahwa dulu sebelumnya ekskul itu hanya diikuti perempuan saja karena stigma kuno tentang hanya wanita saja yang bisa memasak. Namun setelah Seokjin ssaem menggantikan pembina terdahulu dan merombak beberapa sistem ekskul tata boga yang awalnya terkesan membosankan dan kolot menjadi inovatif dan menyenangkan, sehingga ekskul itu mulai tak pernah sepi penambahan anggota baru bukan hanya perempuan saja yang bisa masuk ekskul itu, laki-laki pun bisa masuk ekskul tersebut.

Menurut Yewon, biasanya anggota laki-laki baru masuk ekskul ini pada tahun kedua sekolahnya karena ‘ajakan’ tak langsung dari kekasihnya berupa bekal makanan yang dimasaknya setelah ekskul, bahkan ada juga yang ikut ekskul itu gara-gara hanya mencium aroma masakan dari luar ruangan dapur tempat praktek ekskul tersebutketika mereka lewat, meskipun tak sedikit laki-laki yang ikut ekskul ini mulai dari tahun pertamanya karena berbagai alasan seperti Yeonjun dan teman sekelasnya, Park Woojin yang kini berada di atas panggung untuk unjuk gigi dalam demo masaknya bersama partnernya, Yoo Yeonjung.

Luar biasanya, meskipun banyak peminat yang ikut di awal-awal masuknya ekskul itu, jarang ada yang merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ekskul itu karena pengajaran Seokjin-ssaem yang bukan hanya bermodalkan sabar saja tetapi juga cara mengajarnya yang cukup unik, inovatif, kreatif, dan kooperatif sehingga hampir semua anggota ekskul itu tak pernah merasa lelah atau bosan mengikuti ekskul itu hingga selesai.

“Seokjin-ssaem? Apa dia guru matematika yang kau maksud, hyung?” tanya Soobin.

“Yup! Dialah guru favoritku waktu itu.” Konfirmasi Yeonjun.

“Ah, apa selain itu gurunya yang ngajar juga ganteng sehingga banyak yang minat _join_ ekskul itu?” tanya Beomgyu _to the point_.

Dua gadis itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum penuh arti. “Bisa dibilang begitu. Hihihi....” Salah satu dari mereka menjawabnya agak malu.

Yeonjun hanya menatapnya heran sesaat. ‘Darimana dia tahu kalau gurunya ganteng?’

Sejenak Yeonjun menatap Soobin, butuh penjelasan darinya.

“Ah itu... aku cerita ke Beomgyu tentang guru favoritmu yang juga ngajar ekskul ini. Karena aku nggak tahu seperti apa gurumu ya aku jawab aja sesuai yang kau ceritakan, termasuk bilang kalau gurumu ganteng.” Ah, pantas aja.

“Yah, memang gurunya ganteng. Ganteng untuk usianya. Tapi untuk usia yang sepantaran denganku, tentunya akulah yang paling ganteng.” Jawab Yeonjun tak mau kalah dari ‘pesona’ guru favoritnya.

“Tenang aja, Jun-ah. Kau juga ganteng kok. Malah paling ganteng di antara anak-anak ekskul masak apalagi pas nari juga.” Puji Yewonterkekeh, membuat Yeonjun semakin besar kepala sejenak.

Mendengar bagaimana ekskul itu membawa perubahan positif nyata pada Yeonjun apalagi mendengar cerita bahwa gurunya juga baik, membuat Soobin juga ingin merasakan dampak positif dari ekskul yang diikutinya. Seketika Soobin sudah menetapkan ekskul mana yang akan ia ikuti tahun ini.

“Yeonjun hyung?”

“Ne? Ada apa?” Yeonjun menoleh ke arah Soobin.

“Sepertinya... tahun ini dan mungkin seterusnya, kita akan sekelas.”

“Sekelas? Maksudmu?” Yeonjun sejenak kurang paham apa yang dipikirkan Soobin. Namun setelah ‘telepati’ dalam mata Soobin mengisyaratkan apa yang dia maksud, seketika senyum di bibir Yeonjun mereka, memunculkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama Soobin.

_epha_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Soobin mengikuti kelas. Ia ditempatkan di kelas 10-B. Kali ini dia tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Beomgyu karena penempatan kelas yang acak. Tapi menurut Soobin, itu suatu keuntungan tersendiri. Hahaha....

Bukannya Soobin tidak suka Beomgyu selama ini, hanya saja dia dan Beomgyu kerap satu kelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di SMP seakan-akan mereka sudah ditakdirkan (baca: di _setting_ ) untuk selalu bersama. Dia butuh suasana baru dan teman-teman baru di kelasnya agar tidak bosan bertemu dan berteman yang itu-itu saja. Toh, Beomgyu sendiri tidak masalah dengan ini karena dia juga butuh suasana baru sama seperti Soobin.

Untungnya, teman-teman kelas barunya cukup mudah diajak berkenalan satu sama lain, dan bisa dibilang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah satu SMP di kelasnya. Soobin tak keberatan dengan itu. Menjadi orang baru satu-satunya merupakan keuntungan tersendiri.

“Selamat pagi, anak-anak.” sapa seorang guru setelah masuk ke kelas mereka.

Para murid baru langsung menyapanya antusias. “Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim.”

“Wah, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian, para siswa baru. Ngomong-ngomong selamat datang di SMA Big Hit. Semoga kalian betah belajar di sini untuk tiga tahun lamanya.” Semua murid kelas 10-B itu bertepuk tangan cukup riuh.

“Nah sebelum mengajar, ada baiknya jika saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Seokjin, guru matematika yang juga menjadi wali kelas untuk kalian.” Soobin langsung terpana mendengar perkenalan dari Kim Seokjin. Tampan, pikirnya.

“Oh ya, kalau kalian mau memanggilku, panggil saja namaku **Seokjin-seonsaengnim** , jangan sekali-sekali memanggilku **Kim Seonsaengnim**.” Peringat Seokjin dengan nada yang tiba-tiba serius, membuat seisi kelas mulai menegang untuk sesaat. Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu buruk bagi mereka jika berbuat demikian?

“Kenapa begitu? Karena saat kalian menghampiri ruang guru dan memanggil **Kim-seonsaengnim** , semua guru yang bermarga Kim akan menoleh padamu dan berkata **Kim-seonsaengnim** **siapa?!** Paham?” canda Seokjin dengan tawa khasnya, membuat semua siswa kini ikut tertawa setelah nyaris dibikin tegang oleh candaan gurunya. Seokjin juga menambahkan jika banyak guru di sini yang memiliki marga Kim mengingat Kim merupakan nama marga terbanyak di Korea, diikuti Lee dan Park.

‘Seokjin-Ssaem? Jadi ini guru yang selalu diceritakan Yeonjung-hyung? Beliau benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.’ Pikir Soobin kagum setelah mendengar candaan Seokjin.

Seokjin memperkenalkan lebih jauh tentang dirinya, bagaimana cara dia mengajar serta meyakinkan bahwa matematika tidak seseram yang dipikirkan anak-anak, tentunya tidak luput dengan candaan khasnya. Terkadang Seokjin juga melakukan sedikit _dad jokes_ semakin menambah riuh tawa anak-anak didiknya. Soobin pun ikut terbawa suasana dan tak henti-hentinya memuji pesona Seokjin yang bak idola sekolah.

Seokjin kemudian mengambil buku absen di mejanya dan sekilas membacanya. Dia sempat berceletuk kalau Kim di kelasnya juga banyak, bercanda bahwa mungkin anak-anak marga Kim di sini adalah saudara-saudara jauhnya membuat murid-murid bermarga Kim bersorak senang mendengarnya.

“Karena di sini saya menjadi wali kelas kalian, ada baiknya jika kalian memperkenalkan diri satu per satu saat kusebut nama kalian sesuai nomor absen. Tapi perkenalan kalian harus diselingi sesuatu yang unik dan mudah diingat. Contohnya seperti ini.” Seokjin memperagakan contoh perkenalan versi dirinya.

“Ehem... Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Nama saya Kim Seokjin. Kim Seokjin artinya keberuntungan. Kenapa begitu? Karena setiap saya ikut kompetisi atau lomba secara berkelompok dan menamakan kelompok dengan nama **Kim Seokjin** , kelompok saya sering berakhir dengan kemenangan.” Peraga Seokjin yang langsung disambut tawa ringan dan tepuk tangan.

“Seperti itu contohnya. Dan yang aku bicarakan memang benar. Itu terjadi saat aku masih muda, yah walaupun pernah kalah juga sih meskipun pakai nama itu, bisa dibilang itu macam sugestiku.” Aku Seokjin

“Mungkin kalian tahu istilah TMI? Too Much Information?” semuanya mengangguk.

“Nah, sekarang giliran kalian perkenalkan diri kalian kemudian sebutkan satu atau beberapa TMI atau trivia kalian yang kedengarannya tidak penting tapi itu yang membuat kalian diingat orang-orang sekitarmu. Tidak perlu sampai pada yang hal yang privat ya, lebih baik sepengetahuan orang-orang saja. Contohnya seperti hobi, julukan, hal yang kalian sukai, atau apapun yang setidaknya ingin orang ketahui tentang kalian.”

Setelah itu Seokjin menyebut nama murid itu satu per satu kemudian murid yang dipanggil berdiri memperkenalkan diri, sesekali Seokjin menanggapisedikit tentang TMI mereka yang tentunya direspon tawa kecil murid-muridnya.

Dari situ Soobin mengetahui ada berbagai macam latar belakang dari teman-teman kelasnya yang notabene banyak yang berasal dari luar daerah. Ada juga yang berasal Jepang bahkan dari Cina. Mereka juga mampu berbahasa Korea meskipun bahasa Korea mereka sedikit belepotan mengingat beberapa dari mereka juga baru pindah dari negara masing-masing. Mengingatkan Soobin pada Hueningkai yang juga bernasib sama seperti mereka.

Untungnya, Seokjin mampu berbahasa Jepang dan Cina saat berkomunikasi dengan murid-murid non-Korea itu dengan lancar. Bisa dilihat bagaimana reaksi para murid non-Korea yang begitu takjub dan senang saat gurunya mengerti bahasa ibu mereka dan sisanya bergumam tak percaya bahwa wali kelasnya benar-benar multilingual.

‘Sesempurna itukah Seokjin-ssaem yang begitu jenius ini?’ gumam Soobin dalam hati.

Kini giliran Soobin yang dipanggil namanya. Soobin yang baru sadar setelah bergelung dalam pikirannya sendiri langsung berdiri memperkenalkan diri.

“Selamat pagi, nama saya Choi Soobin. Saya berasal dari SMP (xxx).Teman-teman saya menjuluki saya **Kelinci Raksasa** karena mereka bilang saya tinggi besar tapi wajah saya imut seperti kelinci. _Charming point_ saya yaitu lesung di kedua pipi saya.”

“Iya, aku bisa melihatnya. Ada aura kelinci raksasa dalam dirimu.” Tanggap Seokjin saat menatap Soobin. Soobin tersenyum senang saat Seokjin meresponnya.

“Tapi aku merasa... aku punya pendapat lain tentang dirimu.” Seketika Soobin agak _nervous_. Pendapat apa yang ada di pikiran guru itu tentang dirinya?

“Menurutku... kalau lebih mirip makhluk hibrid bernama **Wobbit**.”

Wobbit? Mereka belum pernah mendengar istilah itu apalagi menemui makhluk itu, begitu juga dengan Soobin. Mungkinkah yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah **Hobbit** dari film Hollywood itu, tapi salah menyebutnya?

Melihat murid-muridnya kebingungan dengan istilah buatannya, Seokjin mencoba memancing pikiran Soobin.

“Soobin-ssi, kau tahu anime Beast*rs, nggak?” Soobin yang tidak tahu banyak tentang anime tentu saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia akan tanya pada Beomgyu yang merupakan otaku.

“Kalau masih belum tahu, baiklah akan kujelaskan maksudku. Ehem... Soobin-ssi... tatapan matamu begitu garang seperti serigala, tapi senyuman di bibirmu imut seperti kelinci.” Jelas Seokjin disertai tawa khasnya.

Satu kelas hening sejenak namun tidak sampai lima detik akhirnya mereka ikut tertawa sebagai tanda bahwa mereka paham. **Wobbit** yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah singkatan dari **Wolf** dan **Rabbit** yang merupakan bahasa Inggris dari **Serigala** dan **Kelinci**.

“Kenapa? Bingung ya tadi?” tanya Seokjin sedikit bersalah.

“Iya, ssaem. Tapi sekarang paham kok. Terima banyak atas pujiannya.”

“Hmm... sekarang kau boleh duduk kembali.” Ujar Seokjin dengan senyuman khas di bibir montoknya.

Jantung Soobin berdetak kencang diiringi bunga virtual yang serasa menghinggapi perutnya. Soobin begitu terpana saat Seokjin tersenyum langsung padanya.

Memang tak salah pilihan favoritnya Yeonjun yang begitu selektif dalam memilih hal-hal yang disukainya. Guru itu memang sempurna di matanya. Udah tampan sekaligus cantik, senyumannya manis, humoris pula. Entah sampai kapan Soobin bisa melihat guru sesempurna itu.

_epha_

Setelah murid-murid selesai memperkenalkan diri, kini akan ditentukan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua kelas untuk kelas 10-B.

Namun, Seokjin tidak menyarankan mereka untuk mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas. Ia hanya meminta semua muridnya untuk memilih ketuanya sendiri di antara mereka agar mereka bisa memilih sesuai keinginan dan hati nurani mereka tanpa harus dibatasi pilihan yang ada namun sedikit.

Anak-anak kelas 10-B memilih ketua kelas mereka berdasarkan kesan pertama saat perkenalan tadi. Bermacam-macam alasan dipertimbangkan mereka. Ada yang karena sudah mengenal temannya yang memiliki pengalaman, ada yang hanya melihatnya karena cantik atau ganteng, ada juga yang buat iseng temannya agar temannya yang jadi ketua kelas tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun ada pula yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri. Semua pilihan mereka bebas dan tanpa batas. Tinggal menghitung siapa yang mendapat suara mayoritas saja.

Akhirnya setelah suara dikumpulkan dan dihitung, terpilihlah Soobin sebagai ketua kelas, diikuti teman kelas lainnya yang bernama Hwang Yeji sebagai wakilnya.

Soobin yang pada dasarnya seorang pemalu dan tak punya pengalaman apapun sebagai ketua kelas tentu saja gelagapan karena dia belum siap apapun. Namun riuh tepuk tangan menyambutnya beserta ucapan selamat padanya membuatnya ia harus berdiri dan maju ke depan beserta Yeji di sampingnya untuk memberikan sambutan.

Awalnya Soobin sedikit gelagapan karena saking gugupnya. Bahkan dia sempat salah bicara membuat teman-temannya nyaris menertawakannya.

Seokjin yang memperhatikan kegugupan Soobin menginstruksinya untuk menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Soobin pun mengikuti instruksinya. Seketika dirinya mulai sedikit tenang.

“Ehem… sejujurnya, ini memang pertama kalinya aku menjadi ketua kelas sejauh ini. Tapi, terima kasih semuanya, kalian mempercayakan amanah ini padaku. Untuk itu, aku akan bekerja keras membuat kelas kita menjadi kelas yang membanggakan bagi wali kelas kita, Seokjin-seonsaengnim.” Sambut Soobin kemudian menoleh kepada Seokjin.

“Dan untuk Seokjin-seonsaengnim, saya, Choi Soobin, ketua kelas 10-B, beserta teman-teman lainnya akan bekerja sama dengan seonsaengnim menjadi murid-murid yang disiplin, berbakti pada guru, dan menjadi teladan bagi murid-murid kelas lainnya.” Janji Soobin tersenyum pada Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum geli mendengar janji Soobin yang terdengar seperti sumpah pelantikan Presiden. Tapi dia dapat merasakan ketulusan di setiap kata muridnya.

“Untuk itu, mohon bantuannya menjadi murid yang seperti itu, seonsaengnim.” Kata Soobin mengakhiri sambutannya sekaligus membungkukkan badan ke hadapan gurunya, yang kemudian disambut tepuk tangan untuk Soobin, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Yeji sebagai wakil ketua.

_epha_

“ _What_?! Serius?! Seokjin-ssaem jadi wali kelasmu?” Tanya Yeonjun tidak percaya saat ia, Soobin, dan Beomgyu makan di kantin sekolah.

“Hm. Seperti yang kau ceritakan, Seokjin-ssaem benar-benar orang yang baik banget, humoris pula. Cara mengajarnya juga enak banget bahkan terasa menyenangkan untuk pembenci matematika sepertiku. Bukan hanya itu, dia memberiku julukan Wobbit karena wajahku mirip campuran serigala dan kelinci.” Cerita Soobin sumringah.

“Wah, kau mendapat kesan pertama yang bagus, Soobin-ah. Good job, Binnie-ku!!!” Puji Yeonjun bangga.

“Berarti otomatis beliau akan menjadi guru matematika di kelasmu, dong?” Tanya Beomgyu yang direspon dengan anggukan Soobin.

“Argh! Beruntung sekali kau dapat guru matematika favoritnya Yeonjun. Lha, aku? Guru matematikaku, Yoongi-ssaem, orangnya kaku, wajahnya kayak orang ngantuk. Meskipun sama-sama orang Daegu kayak aku diperhatiin dari logat bicaranya, tapi melihat beliau keliatan kayak orang nggak ada semangat hidup membuatku merasa beliau bukan guru yang asyik untuk diajak interaksi. Pasti ngajarnya bakal membosankan.” Cerita Beomgyu.

“Hah?! Yoongi-ssaem?! Guru matematika yang paling killer dan menyeramkan di SMA Big Hit?!” seru Yeonjun heboh, nyaris membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin menoleh padanya.

“Hyung? Kok hyung yang heboh sendiri? Beliau kayak orang ngantuk gitu kok bisa dibilang galak, hyung?!” tanya Beomgyu sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Yeonjun tadi.

“Lho, jangan salah kamu! Biar kayak orang ngantuk macam kucing gitu tapi kalau marah malah kayak harimau jadi-jadian baru bangun yang siap menerkam mangsanya!” jelas Yeonjun hiperbola yang membuat Beomgyu seketika mulai sedikit ketar-ketir.

“Hyung! Jangan bercanda! Hyung ngomong kayak gitu cuma buat ngerjain aku buat balas dendam kan?” tuduh Beomgyu tak terima.

“Yah! Dibilangin nggak percaya?! Asal kau tahu ya, Yoongi-ssaem itu biar keliatan kayak orang ngantuk, tapi dia cukup bengis lho kalo udah ngasih hukuman. Secara, Yoongi-ssaem itu juga menjabat sebagai kepala komisi kedisipilinan. Satu pelanggaran atau kesalahan kecil saja maka kamu bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi-ssaem.” Jelas Yeonjun.

Dia juga bercerita kalau Yoongi-ssaem juga bisa menghukum murid-murid bukan hanya melalui pengawasannya secara langsung tapi juga melalui pengaduan guru-guru yang mengajarnya, apalagi jika guru tersebut dendam sama murid-murid nakal.

“Hyung! Kenapa baru ngomong sekarang?! Kau begini ceritanya bukannya akan menjadi membosankan, tapi malah mencekam seperti neraka jatuhnya! Argh!” keluh Beomgyu frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya yang tidak sakit.

“Eh, tapi untungnya wali kelasku di kelas 10-C itu guru Ilmu Sosial Kim Sowon-ssaem. Beliau cantik, baik hati, lembut pula. Beliau juga penyabar banget apalagi pas ada teman kelasku yang ngobrol sendiri saat pelajaran. Wali kelasku tidak jauh berbeda dengan wali kelasmu, Soobin.” Tukas Beomgyu angkuh sesaat.

“Sowon-ssaem memang baik hati dan penyabar. Tapi beliau juga tukang ngadu ke Yoongi-ssaem, lho.” Tambah Yeonjun.

“APA?!” seketika keangkuhan Beomgyu runtuh mendengar fakta terbaru dari wali kelasnya.

“Beliau nggak butuh negur langsung ke muridnya, dia tinggal aduin tiap-tiap kenakalan muridnya ke Yoongi-ssaem biar beliau yang menghukumnya. Soalnya Sowon-ssaem capek kalo negur murid tapi nggak diperhatiin. Jadi kamu juga harus jaga sikap sama wali kelasmu. Sabar-sabar gitu tapi tukang ngaduan. Yah, bisa dibilang macam serigala berbulu domba.” Peringat Yeonjun.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kebetulan melihat seorang gadis menangis tersedu-sedu karena dihukum oleh Yoongi lantaran kesalahannya diadukan langsung oleh gurunya tanpa peringatan apapun, dengan gadis lainnya yang mirip dengannya menenangkannya sekaligus menasihatinya agar tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi selama jam pelajaran apapun berlangsung.

Beomgyu langsung teringat kalau gadis itu adalah Lee Chaeryeong, teman kelasnya yang sempat dia bicarakan barusan bersama Soobin dan Yeonjun. Dan gadis yang bersamanya itu kemungkinan besar adalah kakaknya, Chaeyeon, mengingat dia sempat bercerita kalau kakaknya yang beda 1 tahun juga bersekolah di sini dan seangkatan dengan Yeonjun.

Hancur sudah angan-angan menikmati masa SMA yang indah tanpa dibayangi guru-guru killer di kelasnya. Beomgyu hanya meratapi nasibnya sedangkan Yeonjun dan Soobin hanya menertawai ‘kepedihan’ Choi termuda itu.

“Hahaha....tapi... yah gapapa deh kalo cuma Beommie doang yang menderita karena Yoongi-ssaem. Yang penting Binnie ku diajari matematika sama Seokjin-ssaem favoritku...” tukas Yeonjun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Soobin.

“Anggap aja itu karma untukmu karena dulu sering menjahili guru matematika di SMP kita dulu.” Celetuk Soobin menyeringai.

“DIAM KAU! Jangan banyak berharap kau mendapat _privilege_ lebih dari wali kelas kesayanganmu. Siapa tahu diam-diam dia juga tukang ngadu kayak Sowon-ssaem. Awas aja kau kalau berani-berani menyombongkan tentang wali kelasmu, guru favoritmu, atau apa itu.”

“Aku tidak menyombongkan diri sama sekali. Itu memang faktanya. Lagipula Seokjin-ssaem berjanji tidak akan mengadukan kesalahan murid-muridnya pada Yoongi-ssaem asalkan murid tersebut mau berubah lebih baik lagi. Bahkan Seokjin-ssaem bilang kalau dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin bernego dengan Yoongi-ssaem untuk membela atau meringankan hukuman muridnya kalau ada kesalahan yang tidak disengaja atau tidak terlalu fatal.” Jelas Soobin.

“Hah?! Emang sebaik itu Seokjin-ssaem? Ah, paling kau cuma ngibul doang untuk membela diri, ya kan?” tuduh Beomgyu tak percaya.

“Yang dibilangin Soobin emang benar. Aku kerapkali melihat bagaimana Seokjin-ssaem bernego sama Yoongi-ssaem soal hukuman saat ada temanku yang bikin pelanggaran macam jadi pengacara gitu. Dan itupun beliau negonya tenang dan santai banget, hingga tidak sampai terjadi negosiasi alot antar dua guru matematika itu. Selain itu…” Yeonjun meminum jus apel sebagai jedanya sesaat.

“Yoongi-ssaem justru menghormati Seokjin-ssaem sebagai sesame guru. Biarpun beliau gayanya kayak kakek galak, tapi dari segi usia Yoongi-hyung cuma selisih 1 tahun lebih muda dari Seokjin. Dengan kata lain, Seokjin-ssaem emang malaikat sejati.” Kata Yeonjun senang saat membicarakan guru favoritnya itu.

“AARRGGHH!!! KENAPA KALIAN TERLALU BERUNTUNG??!!! Soobin-ah! Kenapa kau selalu dapat keberuntungan dari Yeonjun-hyung?! Yeonjun-hyung kenapa juga nggak ngasih aku sedikit keberuntungan untukku?! Hyung pelit banget!!!” rengek Beomgyu.

“Soobinnie ku emang penuh keberuntungan dariku karena dia yang paling dekat denganku. Jadi jangan iri ya ma Binnie-ku. Salut aku sama kamu, Bin.” Puji Yeonjun dengan bangganya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke Beomgyu yang hanya bersungut-sungut.

“Tapi... ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa... aku tidak benar-benar beruntung hari ini meskipun orang-orang bilang aku beruntung.”

“Eh? Apa itu?” tanya Yeonjun memiringkan kepalanya. Beomgyu juga latah memiringkan kepalanya.

“Aku... aku terpilih menjadi ketua kelas.” Hening sejenak menyelimuti Trio Choi itu.

“Apa?! Bagaimana kau ini? Itu juga keberuntungan, bodoh! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena terpilih sebagai ketua kelas. Lha aku dulu saat kelas 10 malah berakhir jadi wakil aja. Kenapa kau malah bilang tidak beruntung?!” seru Yeonjun memukul pelan lengan saking gemasnya pada Soobin.

“Ya! Kalau kau tidak siap jadi ketua kelas, kenapa kau mengajukan diri jadi ketua kelas?! Kan jadinya kau yang bingung sendiri, kan!? Mentang-mentang nemu guru favorit malah ngajuin diri jadi ketua kelas.” omel Beomgyu tanpa mengetahui duduk permasalahan sebenarnya.

Yeonjun menjelaskan pada Beomgyu tentang cara pemilihan ketua kelas ala Seokjin yang berbeda dari cara-cara pada umumnya. Beomgyu mengangguk paham dan mulai memahami perasaan Soobin yang notabene pemalu itu.

“Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa menjadi ketua kelas yang baik? Aku belum pernah menjadi ketua kelas sebelumnya. Aku tak ada pengalaman.”

“Aku juga tak ada pengalaman. Malah aku sama sekali belum merasakan jadi ketua kelas sepertimu. Tapi aku tetap baik-baik aja.”

“Tapi hyung kan emang punya percaya diri yang tinggi. Sedangkan aku? Wakil ketua yang terpilih saja punya pengalaman menjadi ketua meskipun dia perempuan. Bagaimana jika aku diremehkan oleh gadis itu? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku malah memberikan kesan buruk setelahnya pada Seokjin-ssaem? Aku... aku takut...” tukas Soobin gelisah.

Kalau sudah dalam keadaan begitu, Yeonjun bisa melihat kebiasaan Soobin yang meremat tangannya sendiri yang mulai sedikit berkeringat. Dengan segera diraihnya kedua tangan Soobin dan mengaitkan jemari Soobin dengan jemarinya sendiri.

“Soobinnie nggak payah. Soobinnie pasti bisa. Jangan khawatir, ada Yeonjunnie di sini bersamamu.” Yeonjun terus mengulang kata-kata penguatnya bak mantra pada Soobin sambil menggoyangkan tangan, tentunya dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak kecil kala Soobin sempat mengalami baik kehilangan kepercayaan diri, gugup, gelisah, atau apapun yang meresahkan Soobin.

“Hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini padaku.” Elak Soobin sedikit malu.

“Tapi kebiasaanmu meremat tanganmu sendiri saat gelisah masih belum hilang rupanya. Kalau sudah begini, aku juga tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku mengaitkan tanganmu sambil mengucapkan ‘mantra’ penghilang rasa gelisah Soobin.” Ujar Yeonjun keras kepala tak berhenti mengaitkan tangan satu sama lain.

Soobin sekali lagi tak dapat menolaknya. Soobin bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang perhatian seperti Yeonjun. Setidaknya hari-hari SMA nya tidak akan terlalu berat selama ada Yeonjun di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit penjelasan yang nggak bisa ditulis di cerita ini agar plotnya tidak kepanjangan. Di SMA Big Hit tidak ada kasta di kelas manapun. Maksudnya tidak ada kelas yang dikhususkan untuk mulai dari yang paling pintar hingga yang paling bodoh atau istilah sopannya nilai tes masuknya kurang. Semua kelas dicampur secara acak jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu mana yang paling pintar di kelas dan mana yang paling bodoh di kelas karena bagi sekolah, semua murid punya kepintarannya masing-masing dan nggak bisa dicap bodoh secara general hanya karena kurang mampu di satu mata pelajaran saja. Jadi itulah kenapa Soobin ditempatkan di kelas 10-B meskipun nilai matematikanya anjlok dan sempat membuatnya berada di ranking agak ke bawah pas lolos masuk SMA.


	3. Chapter 3

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Jam ekskul tata boga..._

Yeonjun dan Soobin mengobrol sambil menunggu jam ekskul mereka dimulai di ruang bekas laboratorium dekat dapur kantin bersama anak-anak ekskul yang lain, baik yang lama maupun yang baru. Mereka menyempatkan diri berbincang-bincang satu sama lain sembari menunggu guru mereka datang.

“Ah, seneng banget akhirnya kita bisa satu kelas setelah sekian lamanya kita sering beda tingkat kelas.” Ujar Yeonjun senang sambil merangkul lengan Soobin manja. Satu kebiasaan yang memang sampai sekarang tak bisa dia hilangkan selama ia bersama Soobin.

“Iya, hyung. Ternyata menyenangkan ya bisa barengan kayak gini selain di kantin. Kalau lagi ngapa-ngapain ada barengannya.”

“Kalo gitu, kamu ikut kelas akselerasi aja, biar kita bisa barengan kelasnya.” Saran Yeonjun.

“Ogah ah, males. Ikut kelas akselerasi itu berat. Nggak bisa menikmati masa-masa SMA dengan mudah. Hyung aja yang nggak usah naik kelas, biar bisa bareng denganku.” Canda Soobin.

“Ih, enak aja kamu nyuruh aku nggak usah naik kelas. Aku juga pingin lulus cepet biar bisa kuliah. Kamu tuh yang pemalas. Kamu perlu dimotivasi buat rajin belajar biar siapa tahu kamu bisa ikut kelas akselerasi.”

“Nggak ah, gak minat. Nanti aku nggak bisa manja-manjaan sama hyung. Kan aku ‘adik’ kesayanganmu.” Goda Soobin yang dibalas cubitan gemas di lengan dari Yeonjun.

“Ih, alasan kamu!” ketus Yeonjun pura-pura marah sebelum akhirnya seseorang memanggil mereka, lebih tepatnya memanggil Soobin dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh yang ternyata berada sebaris dengan mereka.

Soobin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati seorang gadis menyapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian tangan dan senyuman dari Soobin.

“Binnie, siapa gadis itu?” bisik Yeonjun. Dia sedikit khawatir jika Soobin dan gadis itu ada hubungan spesial di antara mereka. Ah, Yeonjun... jangan mulai lagi curiganya. Soobin bukan punya siapa-siapa.

“Oh itu.., itu Hwang Yeji, teman kelasku sekaligus wakil ketua kelas yang kemarin aku ceritain itu, lho.” Jawab Soobin. Yeonjun hanya mengangguk paham tapi dalam hati ia dengan resah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yeji hanya teman sekelas Soobin secara berulang-ulang.

Namun tak berselang lama kini semuanya hening sejenak setelah sang guru masuk ke kelas dan memberi salam.

“Eh, hyung. Itu Seokjin-ssaem lagi yang ngajar di ekskul ini.” Kata Soobin yang dibalas anggukan dari Yeonjun.

Seokjin memperkenalkan dirinya kembali dengan gaya yang sama seperti di kelas, namun dia juga menceritakan tentang pengalamannya memasak.

Dari situ Soobin dapat mengetahui kalau Seokjin belajar memasak hanya dari membaca buku resep dan menonton video masak di internet. Selain itu, ia juga belajar memasak dari kakaknya yang telah memiliki Restoran Makanan Jepang di Seoul dan terkadang Seokjin juga bekerja di sana hanya sekedar membantu usaha kakaknya ketika ada pegawai juru masaknya yang absen.

Seokjin bahkan sedikit berceletuk jika memasak pun juga perlu matematika mengingat _background_ utama dia adalah guru matematika yaitu saat mengukur takaran bahan-bahan, menghitung waktu memasak, dan menghitung porsi yang dibutuhkan berdasarkan takaran bahan-bahan tersebut.

_epha_

Kini Seokjin menunjukkan cara memasak Omurice di hadapan anak-anak. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah bahan-bahan yang ada layaknya koki professional, membuat kagum banyak orang. Dia juga tak keberatan untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari murid-muridnya.

Soobin begitu mengagumi bagaimana gurunya begitu bermultitalenta. Selain jago matematika, ia juga jago masak, pikirnya.

Setelah masakannya selesai, Seokjin menata hidangannya dengan rapi dan menaruh sepiring Omurice itu di meja. Dari aromanya saja sudah menggugah selera makan anak-anak, terutama bagi mereka yang belum sempat makan siang tadi.

“Sekarang, siapa yang mau mencoba masakanku?” Tanya Seokjin.

Tidak ada yang angkat tangan. Bukannya mereka tak mau dijadikan ‘kelinci percobaan’, hanya saja murid-murid terutama yang baru masih malu-malu mengajukan diri karena sedikit sungkan dan berusaha untuk jaga _image_ meskipun beberapa di antara mereka lapar, sedangkan yang mengikuti ekskul selama setahun ini memang sudah mengenal masakannya, jadi mereka memberikan kesempatan bagi junior-juniornya untuk mencicipi masakan tersebut. Seokjin sampai bercanda apakah mungkin masakannya tidak enak sampai tidak ada yang mau mencicipinya

Yeonjun dengan iseng mendorong Soobin keluar dari bangkunya agar dia yang pertama mencicipinya. Sejenak Soobin sempat terkejut dan malu karena teman-temannya langsung menoleh padanya dan mengira kalau dia mengajukan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Seokjin membujuknya untuk mencicipi masakannya. Dengan langkah malu-malu Soobin menuju ke meja di mana hidangan Omurice itu berada. Apalagi juga tepat di hadapan Seokjin.

‘Astaga, kok aku masih deg-degan begini? Padahal udah sering tatap muka dengan Seokjin-ssaem.’ Gumamnya saat menatap Seokjin yang mempersilahkannya untuk mencicipinya.

“Hmm… enak… ini enak, seonsaengnim.” Respon Soobin dengan mata cerah setelah mencicipi Omurice buatan Seokjin.

“Benar kan? Masakanku memang enak. Kau beruntung bisa menjadi yang pertama di antara anak baru lainnya untuk mencicipi masakanku ini.” Tukas Seokjin membanggakan diri.

‘Dan aku juga beruntung bisa memandang senyuman manis Seokjin-ssaem. Apalagi saat menjadi ketua kelas aku bisa selalu memandang Seokjin-ssaem seperti ini.’

Di saat Soobin bergelung dalam pikirannya, anak-anak lainnya kini langsung mengerubunginya, lebih tepatnya mengerubungi Omurice hingga Soobin terdorong ke belakang dan kebingungan. Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak baru itu hingga menyindir mereka. Yeonjun juga ikut tertawa melihat Soobin yang kelimbungan saat raksasa Soobin malah dengan kelimbungan ‘terbawa’ oleh segelintir manusia ke belakang.

_epha_

Seokjin membantu mengajarkan cara memasak Omurice dengan perhatian dan telaten, terutama dalam membungkus nasi goreng buatan mereka sendiri dengan telur yang sering dikeluhkan oleh murid-muridnya.

Soobin terus kesulitan dalam membuat telur yang digunakan untuk pembungkus nasi gorengnya. Yeonjun ingin mencoba membantunya tapi dia sendiri juga sibuk mempersiapkan telur gorengnya setelah nasi gorengnya sudah jadi. Apalagi saat itu juga, Seokjin datang membantunya membuat telur goreng.

Sejenak jantung Soobin berdetak kencang lagi karena bukan hanya jarak mereka yang berdekatan namun kulit mereka juga saling bersentuhan saat gurunya membantunya.

Soobin berdoa dalam hati agar ia mampu mengendalikan diri dari pesona gurunya yang sepertinya memiliki feromon yang kuat untuk memikat siapapun yang memandangnya.

_epha_

Beomgyu, Taehyun, dan Kai mencicipi Omurice buatan Soobin. Soobin menunggu respon dari teman-temannya dengan gugup. Yeonjun menggandeng jemarinya untuk menenangkannya.

“Keasinan, hyung.” Komentar Beomgyu jujur saat menilai nasi gorengnya.

Soobin hanya mendesah nafas kecewa namun memaklumi. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia memasak. Yeonjun hanya menghiburnya. “Kau sudah berusaha keras, Bin-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Toh ini pertama kali kau memasak, kan.”

“Tapi, untuk pemula seperti Soobin-hyung, _you are a good starter_. Aku pernah masak fried rice saja sudah gosong, sampai aku dimarahi ibuku gara-gara aku menghabiskan bahan makanan hanya untuk membuat makanan yang tak layak untuk dimakan.” Celoteh Kai yang bahasa Koreanya sedikit membaik berkat Taehyun, meskipun dia masih mencampurnya dengan bahasa Inggris.

“Tapi tetap saja bungkusan telurnya masih berantakan.” Timpal Beomgyu.

“Ya! Paling nggak dia udah berusaha membuatnya dengan baik, bahkan dia sudah dibantu oleh Seokjin-ssaem. Lagipula aku sendiri saat pertama masak Omurice saja sudah kesulitan minta ampun. Kau sendiri nggak akan mungkin bisa bikinnya meskipun kau bisa masak.” Ledek Yeonjun membela Soobin.

“Hyung! _To the point_ aja, kenapa kau ikut ekskul memasak alih-alih paduan suara kayak di SMP? Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin ikut-ikutan Yeonjun hyung saja. Kau harusnya menentukan pilihanku sendiri bukan karena paksaan Yeonjun hyung.” tukas Taehyun tegas.

“Ya! Taehyun! Aku tidak memaksanya sama sekali. Dia sendiri yang berinisiatif. Lantas, masalahkah jika Soobin ikut-ikutan denganku? Malah aku senang bisa satu kelas dengannya.” Timpal Yeonjun kesal.

“Hyung! Aku kan nggak tanya sama hyung. Kok hyung yang jawab terus? Sewot amat jadi orang.” Tukas Taehyun sarkastik tanpa peduli bahwa dia berbicara pada yang lebih tua, membuat Yeonjun nyaris saja menjitaknya kalau tidak dicegah oleh Soobin.

“Hah?! Jangan bilang... kau ikut ekskul itu hanya demi melihat sosok guru favoritnya Yeonjun, Seokjin-ssaem. Benar ya namanya?! CMIIW ya?!” tanya Beomgyu. Senyum malu-malu merekah di bibir Soobin sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk.

Suara riuh menggoda keluar dari mulut ketiga temannya itu.

“Wuih, setelah Yeonjung-hyung, sekarang Soobin-hyung juga kesengsem sama guru favorit Yeonjun-hyung. Apa yang membuat Seokjin-ssaem yang dibilang Beomgyu-hyung terlihat spesial di mata kalian?” Tanya Kai semangat.

“Seperti yang diceritakan Yeonjun-hyung sebelumnya, beliau benar-benar tipikal guru yang sempurna. Udah baik hati, lembur, ramah, lembut, tapi di sisi lain beliau juga humoris dan pengertian. Beliau juga pintar memasak. Pokoknya kalau mau diumpamakan apapun, beliau benar-benar

“Hm. Tepat sekali. Beliau benar-benar guru yang sempurna. Ngajarnya juga enak banget bahkan bagi pembenci matematika macam Soobin. Aku benar-benar beruntung dapat guru matematika seperti itu saat di kelas 10 dulu.” Timpal Yeonjun semangat, membantu Soobin mendeskripsikan guru favorit mereka.

“Ya! Percuma aja kalian cerita tentang guru favorit kalian yang kalian sebut sempurna macam dewa gitu. Aku saja bahkan tak pernah bertemu guru itu sama sekali. Itu hanya membuatku kesal saja.” Jawab Beomgyu ketus.

“Kenapa, hyung? Kau dapatnya malah guru killer ya?” Tanya Taehyun yang ditanggapi dengan tangisan palsu Beomgyu yang frustasi. “Sudah kuduga.”

“Selain itu, beliau terlihat manis sekali saat tersenyum. Aku saja tak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa beliau kalau tersenyum, tapi yang pasti senyumannya benar-benar khas dan itu masih terekam di otakku.” Jelas Soobin dengan mata seakan menerawang sesuatu yang membuatnya hatinya hangat.

“Dan aku suka pipi tembemnya. Uh… beliau benar-benar menggemaskan seperti hamster. Wajahnya juga imut seperti bayi meskipun usianya udah nyaris 30 tahun. Ah… andaikan saja Seokjin-ssaem ngajar lagi di kelasku… aku merindukannya…” tukas Yeonjun sambil membuat gestur tangan hendak membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencubit gemas pipi gurunya itu.

“SUDAH KUBILANG BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM?!?! KALIAN BERCERITA SEPERTI ITU MALAH MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI PENUH KESIALAN! ARGH! KALIAN BERDUA MENYEBALKAN!!! HUWAAA!!!!” SERU Beomgyu frustasi,ditambah dengan tangisannya yang dibuat-buat.

“Wah… kalau seperti itu, aku juga mau sekolah di sana ah setelah lulus. Kalau guru matematika di sekolah kita agak membosankan kalau mengajar. Taehyun-ah, semoga saat kita lulus, kita bisa masuk SMA Big Hit bareng kayak Soobin-hyung dan Beomgyu-hyung, ya?”

“Yah, kuharap begitu. Tapi balik lagi sama keberuntungan. Kalaupun kita berhasil masuk SMA bareng, belum tentu kita bisa sekelas. Pilihan kita andaikan kita beda kelas yaitu, apakah nasib kita bakal seberuntung Yeonjun-hyung dan Soobin-hyung? Atau sebaliknya kita bakal sesial Beomgyu hyung?” tukas Taehyun tenang namun _nyelekit_ itu berhasil membuat Beomgyu mendelik padanya.

“YA! JANGAN BILANG KALAU AKU INI KENA SIAL TERUS!”

“Lha?! Hyung sendiri yang bilang hyung kena sial? Kenapa hyung malah tersinggung?”

“Aku kan nggak bilang gitu! Aku bilangnya, cerita mereka malah membuatku terlihat seperti orang sial!” Beomgyu meralatnya dengan sial.

“Kalau gitu, kenapa Beomgyu-hyung nggak coba ikut ekskul masak kayak Soobin-hyung kalau penasaran seperti apa guru favorit Soobin-hyung dan Yeonjun-hyung?” Tanya Kai penasaran.

“Kai sayang… mengikuti ekskul itu jangan kau pikir seperti kamu keluar masuk ruangan gitu aja ya cuma gara-gara penasaran sama guru yang ngajar. Lagipula kalau aku bisa masak aja pasti aku udah ikut ekskul. Wong masak air saja aku nggak bisa.” Keluh Beomgyu.

“Ya kalau gitu itu dasarnya kamu aja yang malas. Soobin juga nggak bisa masak tapi dia mau belajar masak karena aku menyemangatinya buat belajar masak juga.” Tukas Yeonjun.

“Soobin ikut ekskulmu itu karena dia tertarik sama guru favoritmu, hyung. Jangan ge-er, ya!” Tukas Beomgyu.

“Aku tidak tertarik pada Seokjin-ssaem.” Potong Soobin. Sejenak mereka terdiam menunggu jawaban darinya.

“Aku jatuh cinta pada Seokjin-ssaem.”

DEG! Jantung Yeonjun serasa berhenti sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan Soobin.

Yeonjun menatap Soobin tak percaya. ‘Soobin…. Mencintai… Seokjin-ssaem?’

Begitu juga dengan kedua teman lainnya yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan tak biasa darinya.

“Woah… Soobin-hyung? Kau terkena cinta monyet ya?” Tanya Kai yang justru dibalas tidak oleh Soobin.

“Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang guru yang notabene jauh lebih tua darimu? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau cintamu itu lebih terasa seperti cinta monyet sesaat seorang murid pada gurunya?” Tanya Taehyun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran temannya itu.

“Setiap kali aku menatap Seokjin-ssaem, hatiku berdebar-debar seperti genderang, tapi debaran jantungku ini terasa menyenangkan dan hangat, terutama jika beliau tersenyum padaku.”

‘Hal itu sama seperti yang kualami saat menatapmu, Soobin.’ Gumam Yeonjun dalam hati saat menatap Soobin dalam diam.

“Dan debaran jantungku terasa jauh lebih kencang saat tangan kami bersentuhan waktu beliau membantuku memasak.”

“Dan hal itu juga sama seperti yang kurasakan saat kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulitmu, Soobin.

Tidak. Bahkan lebih mendebarkan lagi saat kita berpelukan, menangkup dan membelai wajahnya, mengelus lesung di kedua pipinya, bahkan mencium kening dan pipinya. Yeonjun serasa memiliki Soobin seutuhnya ketika ia melakukan skinship dengannya.

“Selain itu… entah kenapa aku merasa, semua yang ada dalam diri Seokjin-ssaem malah sesuai dengan tipe idealku selama ini. Baik hati, lembut, ramah, humoris, pintar masak, senyumnya manis. Semua itu ada dalam diri Seokjin-ssaem.” Jelas Soobin, membuat teman-temannya terpana pada jawaban terakhir itu.

Seokjin-ssaem… sesuai dengan tipe idealnya?

Masuk akal sekarang, dia teringat ketika dia pernah bertanya pada Soobin tentang tipe ideal idamannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan sejauh ini Yeonjun berusaha mengejar kriteria-kriteria tersebut agar Soobin tertarik padanya.

Namun, sepertinya ia salah….

Rupanya Seokjin, guru favoritnya itu, justru terlebih dahulu mendapatkan hati Soobin, memiliki semua kriteria yang diinginkan Soobin selama ini.

Lantas, untuk apa usahanya selama ini yang justru berakhir sia-sia baginya?

Angan-angannya perlahan mulai hancur sebelum…

“Yeonjun-hyung?” Yeonjun terperanjat sejenak dari relung pikirannya saat Kai bertanya padanya.

“Apa Yeonjun-hyung juga jatuh cinta pada guru favoritnya Yeonjun-hyung?” Yeonjun tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang malah tidak tepat sasaran untuknya.

“Iya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Benar-benar mencintainya.” Jawab Yeonjun ambigu sambil tersenyum, namun sinar matanya meredup perlahan.

Iya, dia memang jatuh cinta, tapi bukan pada gurunya, melainkan pada orang yang mencintai guru itu. Ironis bukan?

Dengan menahan getir hati di balik senyumnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya meremat pucuk kainnya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah seminggu murid-murid kelas 10 mengikuti kegiatan sekolah. Sudah banyak suka duka mereka jalani di dalam sekolah tersebut.

Ada kelas yang beruntung bisa belajar dengan guru yang baik dan menyenangkan seperti Seokjin, namun ada juga kelas yang ‘buntung’ karena belajar dengan guru pendiam dan killer seperti Yoongi.

Contoh saja di kelas 10-B, mereka bisa menikmati pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Seokjin dengan fokus namun menyenangkan. Bahkan untuk para pembenci matematika justru dibuat betah oleh Seokjin selama jam pelajaran. Rata-rata sebagian mutid yang awalnya kurang pintar matematika perlahan namun pasti, nilai matematika sedikit meningkat berkat kecakapan dan kesabaran Seokjin saat mengajari mereka.

Seokjin juga menawarkan murid-muridnya, bahkan dari kelas manapun untuk mengikuti tutor matematika secara gratis di apartemennya asalkan mereka buat janji dengan Seokjin selama ia tak ada kesibukan.

Kurang baik apa coba dari sosok guru seperti Seokjin?

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi. Sebagai guru matematika sekaligus kepala bagian Komisi Kedisiplinan, beliau terkenal paling dingin dan galak di SMA Big Hit. Satu pelanggaran kecil saja maka Yoongi siap memberikan hukuman yang setimpal dengan 'dosa-dosa' nya. Tak hanya siswa saja, guru pun juga bisa dihukum olehnya tanpa pandang usia dan jabatan, bahkan lebih berat daripada hukuman murid karena guru dianggap sebagai figur teladan bagi murid-muridnya.

Bukan hanya masalah pelanggaran saja, kesalahan-kesalahan sepele yang tak berhubungan dengan peraturan sekolah selama jam pelajaran pun Yoongi tak segan-segan menghukumnya.

Seperti yang terjadi di kelas 10-C, kelas Beomgyu berada.

Yoongi menegur muridnya yang menggunakan rumus cepat dalam mengerjakan PR, padahal ia tak meminta muridnya mengerjakan dengan rumus cepat, melainkan dengan rumus yang sudah diajarkan Yoongi sebelumnya meskipun panjang. Ironisnya, rumus cepat yang mereka dapatkan itu justru berasal dari tutor gratis Seokjin karena ikut temannya yang merupakan muridnya Seokjin di kelasnya.

Maka Yoongi tak segan-segan menghukumnya dan beberapa murid lain yang juga ketahuan memakai rumus cepat itu dengan mengerjakan ujian dadakan. Sedangkan beberapa murid yang tidak menggunakan rumus itu, termasuk Beomgyu (untungnya Yeonjun sudah memberitahunya duluan sebelum mengikuti Soobin tutor gratis Seokjin), hanya bergidik ngeri melihat guru matematika mereka yang tampak seperti harimau mengaum di kandang bahkan ketika Yoongi menceramahi mereka untuk tidak menggunakan rumus cepat untuk tugas biasa dan tugas rumah.

Melihat perbedaan dua guru matematika bagai langit dan bumi itu membuat para murid itu bertanya, apakah mereka sering bertengkar, terutama Yoongi karena ia merasa Seokjin telah merebut murid-murid nya darinya?

_epha_

Nyatanya, hal itu tidak sesuai yang dibayangkan. Seokjin dan Yoongi justru akur saat di kantor guru. Mereka juga kerap membuat candaan bersama guru-guru lain yang kebetulan ada di ruangan satu dengan mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Seokjin yang mengajak Yoongi bercanda terlebih dahulu, namun Yoongi tak keberatan menanggapi candaan Seokjin, selama hal itu tak menyinggungnya.

Jika ada orang yang paling dibenci, tentu Yoongi memilikinya. Tapi untungnya bukan Seokjin orang yang dimaksud.

Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa guru yang paling dibenci oleh Yoongi, orang itu adalah…

“Hi hi hi, _annyeong haseo_ … apa kabar yang lagi nongkrong di kantor? Wow wow” salam guru Bahasa Korea, Jung Hoseok, lengkap dengan ‘ _sound effect_ ’ yang dia kumandangkan, membuat satu ruangan kantor terasa berisik dibuat olehnya.

“Cih! Mau ngapain kau ke sini? Ganggu orang saja.” Balas Yoongi sinis.

“Ih, Yoongi meow meow lagi dalam mode galak ya? Sini, aku _kelonin_ biar nggak galak lagi.” Ujar Hoseok sambil memeluk kepala Yoongi dan menduselkannya di dadanya, seperti ibu yang gemas pada anaknya.

“YA! APAAN SIH?! HENTIKAN ITU! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, IDIOT!” seru Yoongi kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

“Tapi di mataku kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, Yoongi-ssaem…” goda Hoseok sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi.

“AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, BAHKAN AKU LEBIH TUA SETAHUN DARIMU! JANGAN MACAM-DENGANKU YA!” ancam Yoongi namun hal itu tak membuat Hoseok takut.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Yoongi yang paling _killer_ justru tak berkutik dan meraung-raung diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Hoseok

Jung Hoseok merupakan guru bahasa Korea di SMA Big Hit. Berbeda dengan Yoongi, Hoseok justru merupakan guru yang paling ceria, sekaligus yang paling berisik.

Kalau mau membandingkan antara Hoseok dan Seokjin, kepribadian mereka hampir sebelas dua belas sama. Namun bedanya Hoseok jauh lebih berisik dan rame hingga tak tahu tempat dan situasi daripada Seokjin yang jauh lebih sopan dan tahu diri.

Bahkan untuk urusan dalam menangani dengan Yoongi, Hoseok jauh lebih berani melakukan kontak fisik seperti mencubit pipi Yoongi dan lainnya yang jauh lebih intim. Mungkin bagi Seokjin, jika dia sendiri yang melakukan, sudah pasti dia akan ‘diterkam’ oleh Yoongi.

_epha_

Soobin menaruh semua tugas-tugas yang dikerjakan teman-teman kelasnya di meja Seokjin di kantornya. Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan ruang guru, Seokjin tiba-tiba memanggilnya kembali.

“Soobin-ssi, bisakah aku bicara sebentar denganmu? Tidak terlalu lama kok.” Pinta Seokjin.

Perasaan Soobin langsung campur aduk, antara senang namun takut. Senang karena Seokjin mengajaknya berbicara empat mata dengannya. Takut karena kemungkinan mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disenangi gurunya.

“Santai saja. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.” Ujar Seokjin setelah membaca raut baca Soobin yang sempat kuatir. Soobin langsung bernafas lega.

Seokjin mempersilahkan Soobin untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya, sambil mengerjakan bahan-bahan presentasinya.

“Soobin-ssi, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena minggu lalu aku sempat memberikanmu julukan Wobbit. Mungkin kau sempat tersinggung karena aku menjulukimu sembarangan.”

“Ah, tidak masalah, kok. Saya justru senang sekali saya mengingatkan seonsaengnim seperti campuran kelinci dan serigala. Malah itu suatu kebanggaan sendiri buat saya, karena selama ini orang-orang hanya melihat saya sebagai kelinci saja, tetapi Seokjin-seonsaengnim melihat saya dari dua sisi berbeda dan berlawanan.” Kata Soobin senang.

“Ah, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Karena kau mirip sekilas dengan pacar sepupuku, Jungkook.” Beritahu Seokjin.

“Jungkook? Apakah pacar sepupu seonsaengnim sepantaran dengan saya?”

“Tidak, dia sudah kuliah. Sekarang dia semester 5 jurusan Seni. Dia juga satu jurusan dengan sepupuku yang sebentar lagi akan mempersiapkan diri mengerjakan tugas akhir di semester akhirnya.”

“Ah, begitu… apakah Jungkook-ssi itu mirip sosok kelinci seperti saya?”

“Tepat sekali. Wajahnya imut seperti kelinci tapi dia punya tubuh cukup kuat dan kekar karena sering nge-gym. Dia nggak mau dianggap imut seperti kelinci saja. Ah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.” Soobin tertawa membayangkan pacar sepupunya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri

“Soobin-ssi, bagaimana tadi pelajaranku? Apa kau _enjoy_ mengikutinya?” Tanya Seokjin _to the point_.

“Te-tentu saja aku menikmatinya, ssaem. Pelajaran Seokjin-ssaem masih bisa kuikuti.” Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

“Soobin-ssi. Apa kau membenci matematika?”

Soobin kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin yang menembusnya tepat sasaran.

“Jawab jujur saja, Soobin-ssi. Jujur itu lebih baik daripada bohong.” Seokjin meyakinkan Soonbin. Soobin hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan jawabannya.

“Tak heran, kenapa nilai tesmu untuk matematika jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan nilai mata pelajaran lainnya.”

“Seokjin-ssaem mengetahui nilai matematika ku?” Tanya Soobin terkejut. Tak disangka Seokjin memperhatikannya sejak awal ia mempersiapkan diri memasuki SMA.

“Dulu aku juga terlibat dalam menilai tes masuk calon siswa baru untuk matematika. Kebetulan aku sedikit mengingat kalau aku yang menilai matematikamu dan juga melihat hasil pengumuman final nilai tes masuk beberapa anak lainnya termasuk kau.” Soobin mengangguk mengerti.

“Kalau kulihat nilai-nilaimu selain matematika, kau tergolong anak pintar dan menguasai hamper seluruh mata pelajaran yang ada. Sangat disayangkan saat kau hampir berada di urutan terakhir siswa baru yang masuk hanya karena matematika.” Soobin tak mengelak perkataannya Seokjin yang memang benar adanya.

“Kalau boleh tahu… apa yang membuatmu membenci matematika? Apakah karena guru matematikamu sebelumnya yang mungkin cara mengajarnya kurang tepat? Atau ada hal lainnya yang mengganggumu?” Tanya Seokjin.

“Tidak ada masalah antara saya dengan guru matematika terdahulu. Hanya saja… saya kesulitan memahami setiap soal dan saya tidak tahu harus mengerjakan soal menggunakan rumus apa, padahal saya sudah menghafal beberapa rumus yang ada. Apalagi orang tua saya terus memaksa saya agar saya terus belajar matematika, jika tidak maka mereka tidak akan membelikanku roti lagi.” Cerita Soobin. Seokjin kembali mengangguk mengerti.

“Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap matematika untuk saat ini setelah saya yang mengajarimu?” Tanya Seokjin lagi.

“Jujur saja, saya masih membenci matematika. Tapi kalau yang mengajar matematika itu Seokjin-ssaem, aku tidak terlalu tertekan dengan itu. Malah aku sangat menikmati pelajaran seonsaengnim yang menyenangkan sejauh ini.”

“Kalau misalnya yang mengajar itu guru lain bagaimana?”

Sebenarnya Soobin keberatan jika guru lain yang mengajarinya. Dia hanya mau Seokjin saja yang mengajarinya agar dia bisa memandangnya setiap hari. Tapi…

“Aku tak keberatan jika guru lain mengajariku matematika, selama mereka baik dan sabar.” Dia tak bisa menjawab sejujur itu. Dia sadar sebagai seorang murid tentu tak pantas baginya untuk memilih guru sendiri seperti itu.

“Asalkan bukan Yoongi-ssaem yang mengajariku.” Aku Soobin.

“Ehem ehem… aku di sini.” Soobin kaget saat dia baru menyadari kalau ada Yoongi juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Soobin sempat ketakutan jika bisa saja Yoongi akan menghukumnya karena terlalu blak-blakan. Namun Seokjin sudah memperingatkan pada Yoongi untuk tidak menghukum anak didiknya hanya karena pengakuannya, yang dibalas dengan gendikan bahu oleh Yoongi, pertanda tak terlalu peduli dengan masalahnya.

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Kira-kira kalau aku yang mengajarimu, apakah akan menjamin nilai matematika mu akan meningkat setelah ini?” Tanya Seokjin mengetes Soobin.

“Aku pasti akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Saya berusaha keras.”

“Lantas setelah itu kau tidak akan membenci matematika lagi?” Soobin sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan itu yang terlalu melewati privasinya. Namun karena Soobin tahu kalau Seokjin ingin dia jujur, mau tak mau dia harus mengakuinya. Toh, Seokjin juga tak akan marah padanya.

“Sejujurnya… saya masih belum yakin apakah saya tidak akan membenci matematika lagi atau masih, tapi kalau memang ini demi Seokjin-seonsaengnim, saya akan berusaha keras agar tak membenci matematika dan meningkatkan kemampuan saya dalam matematika.” Janji Soobin.

“Tak perlu kau berjanji hanya demi diriku. Berjanjilah untuk dirimu sendiri saja.” Kata Seokjin bijak, membuat Soobin terpana dengan balasan tersebut.

“Kenapa begitu, seonsaengnim?”

“Karena kau belajar di sekolah untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan untuk orang tuamu, teman-temanmu, maupun guru-gurumu. Pada akhirnya semua yang kau pelajari dalam hidupmu itu tujuannya untuk dirimu sendiri, Soobin.”

“Lagipula jika kau masih membenci matematika, tidak masalah. Itu hanya masalah preferensi masing-masing dan semuanya tentu akan berubah pada waktunya perlahan. Kalaupun misalnya kau benci matematika pun, setidaknya kau tetap perlu belajar agar kau tidak dibodohi orang lain. Jadi itu semua kembali padamu. Belajar matematika maupun mata pelajaran lainnya itu sama seperti kamu belajar berjalan, makan dengan benar, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan selama ini.”

Seokjin dan Soobin terus berbicara empat mata hampir lupa waktu namun Seokjin masih tetap berkonsentrasi dengan garapannya.

Dari perbincangan mereka itu, Soobin baru mengetahui bahwa Seokjin dulu juga pembenci matematika karena nilai-nilainya sering jeblok dan guru matematikanya saat itu juga terlalu keras padanya, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih kejam dan tanpa ampun daripada Yoongi yang setidaknya masih punya toleransi pada kemampuan mental oranag-orang yang dihukumnya. Namun saat Soobin bertanya perihal menjadi guru mata pelajaran yang dibencinya dulu, Seokjin hanya mengatakan “rahasia” sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Seokjin-seonsaengnim memang tak bisa ditebak juga rupanya…

“Kalau boleh tahu, apakah seonsaengnim sering berbicara empat mata seperti ini dengan murid lain?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tidak semua murid sih, hanya beberapa murid saja saat kebetulan mereka ada bersamaku. Anggap saja itu hanya untuk evaluasi pribadiku saja apakah cara mengajarku sudah baik atau belum. Terkadang berbicara empat mata langsung dengan murid jauh lebih mengena daripada mengisi survei yang belum tentu itu jawaban yang jujur.”

Soobin mengangguk paham. Pantas saja mengapa cara mengajarnya Seokjin lebih mengena dan menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan guru-guru lainnya.

“Berarti selama ini kau belajar matematika darimana? Kau ikut bimbel kah?”

“Tidak, aku diajari Yeonjun-hyung.”

“Yeonjun?” Seokjin tampak berpikir sejenak tentang nama Yeonjun. “Ah, aku tahu anak itu. Aku dulu wali muridnya saat dia kelas 10 seperti mu.”

“Iya, Yeonjun-hyung sudah bercerita banyak tentang seonsaengnim padaku.”

“Benarkah?” Seru Seokjin bersemangat. “Wah! Anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku sangat menyukai gigi kelinci dan gingsulnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat nakal tapi lucu dan manis seperti perpaduan antara rubah dan kelinci. Kalau kupikir-pikir kau dan Yeonjun benar-benar terlihat seperti kakak adik, apalagi nama marga kalian sama-sama Choi.”

“Iya, banyak orang sering mengira kami ini saudara kandung karena kami sudah sering bersama dan satu sekolah dari TK meskipun kami tidak bertetangga.” Aku Soobin. Seokjin mendengarnya takjub bahwa Soobin dan Yeonjun kerap satu sekolah.

“Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya, yah.” Soobin mengangguk menerima permintaan Seokjin.

"Anu... sebenarnya Yeonjun-hyung juga ikut ekskul tata boga. Jadi, setiap jam ekskul dia juga sering bertemu seonsaengnim." kata Soobin.

"Oh, iya ya. Aku lupa. Hahaha... aku benar-benar pikun hari ini." tukas Seokjin kemudian tertawa dengan tawa khasnya. 

“Ah, satu hal lagi yang membuatku tertarik denganmu.” Soobin berhenti sejenak saat hendak berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menghadap pada Seokjin sekali lagi. Jantungnya kini kembali berdegup kencang saat Seokjin bilang bahwa ia tertarik pada Soobin.

“Aku suka lesung pipimu. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa orang yang punya lesung pipi itu punya daya tarik tersendiri saat tersenyum. Aku iri sekali karena aku tak punya lesung pipi seperti itu.” Kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk kedua pipi tembemnya.

Soobin tentu senang gurunya memuji lesung pipinya. Senyumnya merekah di bibirnya. “Terima kasih banyak, seonsaengnim. Seokjin-seonsaengnim juga manis kok meskipun tak punya lesung pipi.”

“Kalau kau jadi anaknya Namjoon pasti cocok deh. Soalnya kalian sama-sama punya lesung pipi.” Ujar Seokjin senang.

Tunggu? Siapa yang disebut Seokjin-ssaem? Namjoon? Siapa itu Namjoon?

Belum sempat Soobin bertanya, perbincangan mereka langsung diinterupsi oleh Sowon agar Seokjin segera bersiap-siap ke rapat guru. Seokjin segera membereskan laptopnya dan mempersilahkan Soobin meninggalkan ruangan setelah berjanji akan mengembalikan buku tugas mereka besok.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, sekarang pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya hanya satu yang sedikit mengganggunya.

‘Siapa itu Namjoon?”

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalau chapternya pendek banget. Dan aku juga nggak bisa bikin dialog banyak-banyak karena deadline.
> 
> Jadi, terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic ini meskipun bahasa sedikit berantakan


	5. Chapter 5

Sepanjang siang ini Soobin masih memikirkan nama **Namjoon** yang disebut Seokjin. Bahkan ia sendiri harus menerka-nerka sendiri siapa itu Namjoon dan apa hubungannya dengan Seokjin?

Mungkinkan itu saudaranya Seokjin? Atau mungkin sepupunya? Atau mungkin….

Ah, tidak-tidak. Pasti itu sepupunya, soalnya Seokjin tadi membahas tentang pacar sepupunya yang berarti dia masih punya sepupunya yang bernama Namjoon itu. Mana mungkin Seokjin-ssaemnya sudah ada yang punya? Hahaha…

Soobin, kau pasti sudah gila, huh?

Saat dia sedang bergulat dalam pikirannya tentang Namjoon itu…

“WOY!” Soobin tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan kembali pada kenyataan di mana Beomgyu mengejutkannya tepat di meja kantin mereka berhadapan, sedangkan Yeonjun senantiasa di sampingnya, memakan makan siangnya.

“Kau lagi ngelamun apa? Serius amat?” Tanya Beomgyu sedikit kepo.

“Bukan urusanmu. Ngapain aku harus ngasih tahu dirimu?” balas Soobin ketus.

“Cih! Woles dong. Ditanyain kok gitu amat? Pasti mikirin Seokjin-ssaem, ya?” Tanya Beomgyu.

“Kalau iya emang kenapa?”

“Ya ampun… Soobin... serius amat kau jatuh cinta sama Seokjin-ssaem. Ya tapi emang sih Seokjin-ssaem manis banget pas senyum. Orangnya juga kocak pas ngajar tutor di apartemennya. Anggap aja Seokjin-ssaem itu penyejuk hati setelah mendapat tekanan dari Yoongi-ssaem yang memanas selama kelasku.” Tukas Beomgyu. Soobin dan Yeonjun menatapnya aneh. Jangan bilang Beomgyu juga…

“Eh, tapi jangan salah sangka ya! Aku nggak jatuh cinta sama Seokjin-ssaem. Aku mengagumi guru itu layaknya seorang murid pada gurunya. Anggap aja Seokjin-ssaem itu idola sekolah. Lagipula apa kau tak merasa aneh kalau menyukai seseorang yang usianya jauh lebih tua darimu? Secara Seokjin-ssaem itu pria matang. Siap menikah. Lha kau sendiri? Usia dewasa aja masih belum nyampe. Yang ada malah orang-orang ngira Seokjin-ssaem itu pedofil karena ditaksir olehmu.” Tukas Beomgyu.

“Sebentar lagi usiaku mau 17 tahun. Itu sudah termasuk usia dewasa.” Ujar Soobin.

“Tapi tetap aja nggak bisa dianggap dewasa karena kita ini masih sekolah. Apalagi usia 17 tahun terlalu muda untuk menikah. Mereka baru bisa menikah saat mereka sudah berusi-…”

“WOY! Bisa nggak sih kamu diam? Aku juga tahu kalau usia nikah legal itu di atas 20an. Lagian siapa juga yang pengin nikah?!” potong Soobin sewot.

“Lagian juga toh tidak ada masalah kalau ada percintaan antara guru dan murid. Toh di film-film banyak kok tema percintaan guru dan murid. Terus Toh harusnya nggak masalah dong kalau aku jatuh cinta sama Seokjin-ssaem.”

“Ya itu kan film. Kalau di dunia nyata belum tentu itu bisa terjadi kecuali kalau si muridnya sudah lama lulus sekolah lama baru bisa jadian sama gurunya kalau si guru itu jomblo. Lagian ngapain juga sih film nggak nyata gitu kok ditiru? Kau ini polos atau idiot?” omel Beomgyu.

“Terserah. Bodoh amat.” Soobin hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

Yeonjun yang sedari tadi diam saat makan (namun dalam hati dia mendumel lantaran Soobin terus membicarakan Seokjin) mulai angkat bicara, hendak mengalihkan topik.

“Beomgyu-ah, Soobin-ah, kalian ada PR tidak? Mungkin siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian mengerjakan PR.”

“Aku ada PR Matematika, hyung. Tapi sebelumnya mau tanya Soobin dulu. Soobin-ah, nanti aku boleh ikut tutor gratis lagi bareng kau lagi, nggak?” Tanya Beomgyu penuh harap.

“Nggak boleh.” Jawab Soobin singkat.

“Ih, mentang-mentang jatuh cinta sama guru sendiri sampai sama temannya sendiri aja nggak mau ngajak. Cih, pelit.” Tukas Beomgyu kesal.

“Memangnya kamu ada PR matematika? Bukannya Seokjin-ssaem sendiri gurumu? Ngapain minta bantuan beliau kalau beliau sendiri yang ngasih PR ke kamu?” Tanya Yeonjun.

“Aku memang tidak ada PR. Tapi aku ingin belajar matematika dari beliau. Mumpung beliau ada waktu. Sekalian, aku ingin berdekatan dengannya.” Tukas Soobin penuh percaya diri, membuat Yeonjun hanya tersenyum miris, menahan sakit hatinya dalam diamnya.

Makanannya belum habis namun tiba-tiba Beomgyu minta ijin ke belakang karena sakit perut mendadak setelah makan. Dia juga memperingatkan teman-temannya agar tak memakan sisa makanannya yang masih banyak, yang berakhir digoda oleh mereka bahwa mereka akan memakan sisa makanannya diam-diam membuat Beomgyu kesal sendiri.

Setelah menertawakan Beomgyu yang kebelet, mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

“Soobin-ah… apa kau serius benar-benar mencintai Seokjin-ssaem?” Tanya Yeonjun.

“Bukankah sudah kuceritakan kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Seokjin-ssaem? Lagipula beliau sesuai dengan tipe idamanku selama ini. Apakah itu salah?”

“Aku sudah tahu. Tapi menurutku…” Yeonjun menghela nafas sejenak.

“Sebaiknya jangan berharap banyak agar dia mencintaimu.” Pinta Yeonjun.

“Lho? Kok gitu? Apa hyung cemburu kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan Seokjin-ssaem? Mungkin kita bisa bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati Seokjin-ssaem?”

“Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganku jatuh cinta dengan Seokjin-ssaem.” Sentak Yeonjun.

“Lho, tapi hyung sendiri juga suka sama Seokjin-ssaem.” Sela Soobin.

“Sudah kubilang nggak ada hubungannya! Dengarkan aku dulu!” sentak Yeonjun lebih keras. Kali ini Soobin memilih diam daripada semakin membuat Yeonjun kesal. Yeonjun menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum berbicara lagi.

“Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai Seokjin-ssaem. Dan aku sendiri tidak melarang jika kau naksir orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu. Itu hakmu. Tapi apa kau tidak sampai berpikir bagaimana jika beliau sudah punya pasangan?” Soobin terdiam sejenak. Dia ingin menyangkalnya tapi memang ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Seokjin punya pasangan?”

“Tapi Seokjin-ssaem tidak menceritakan tentang pasangannya padaku sedari tadi.”

“Memangnya kalau tidak menceritakan tentang pasangannya berarti dia masih belum punya pasangan? Begitu menurutmu?” Tanya Yeonjun menginterogasi.

“Ya… aku kurang yakin sih, hyung. Tapi… ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku.”

“Apa itu?” Yeonjun mengangkat alis sebelahnya.

“Tadi Seokjin-ssaem menyebut tentang nama **Namjoon**. Kata beliau sih aku cocok jadi anaknya Namjoon karena sama-sama punya lesung pipi. Kupikir Namjoon yang dimaksud beliau itu sepupunya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kayaknya nggak mungkin, deh.”

“Memangnya kenapa tidak mungkin?”

“Karena Namjoon dianggap sebagai ayahku jadi berkesan bahwa beliau lebih tua meskipun tidak setua ayahku. Mungkin sepantaran dengan Seokjin-ssaem atau bisa lebih. Sedangkan sepupunya itu memasuki semester akhir kuliahnya. Jadi… aku sedikit bingung…”

Yeonjun menyeruput jus jeruknya setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah makanannya.

“Bagaimana jika kujawab kalau Seokjin-ssaem sudah bertunangan?” Soobin menatap Yeonjun tak percaya.

“Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin Seokjin-ssaem bisa memiliki tunangan? Beliau bahkan tidak bercerita tentang tunangannya.”

“Tidak usah menyangkal kenyataan itu seakan-akan dunia ini mau kiamat, Soobin-ah. Lagipula, apa kau tidak memperhatikan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya?”

Soobin awalnya menolak pernyataan Yeonjun yang terkesan dibuat-buat, namun beberapa menit kemudian dia teringat bahwa dia kerapkali melihat tangan Seokjin di setiap kelas dan saat ke ruang guru, bahkan saat dia membantu Soobin memasak, dia baru sadar kalau Seokjin memakai cincin emas putih berhiaskan permata kecil di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Seketika badan Soobin mulai terlihat loyo, meskipun dia masih menyangkal kenyataan.

“Mungkin itu hanya aksesori biasa saja. Cincin di taruh di jari manis belum tentu beliau sudah bertunangan.” Elak Soobin.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak jika Seokjin-ssaem bertunangan, tapi andaikan beliau benar-benar bertunangan dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui bahwa Seokjin-ssaem sudah ada yang memiliki? Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kenyataan tersebut?” Soobin masih terdiam. Dia tak melanjutkan makanannya lagi.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal nama Namjoon yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi, kemungkinan besar itu nama dari tunangannya. Dan jika Seokjin-ssaem melihatmu sebagai anak dari Namjoon itu, berarti beliau juga menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bukankah ini terlalu miris saat kau mencintai seseorang layaknya _secret admirer_ sedangkan orang itu justru menganggapmu tidak lebih dari itu?” ujar Yeonjun mencoba menyadarkan Soobin dari halu nya untuk memiliki Seokjin.

“Akan lebih baik jika kau mencari yang lain lagi dengan kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Seokjin-ssaem. Bukankah kau menyukainya hanya karena dia sesuai kriteriamu? Harusnya itu tak jadi masalah untukmu jika ada orang lain yang sam-…”

“Hyung! Aku tak peduli tentang semua itu. Aku sangat mencintai Seokjin-ssaem. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.” Sahut Soobin, memotong bicaranya Yeonjun.

“APA?! KAU SUDAH GILA?! Beliau udah punya tunangan.”

“Memiliki tunangan bukan berarti mereka saling memiliki. Tunangan itu sama seperti pacaran cuma dalam status antara pacaran menuju rumah tangga. Dan selama Seokjin-ssaem belum menikah, aku tetap akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya sebisa mungkin.”

“Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?! Bahkan usiamu masih belum dewasa meskipun mau 17 tahun.” Sejenak Soobin bingung harus menjawab apa.

“Pokoknya berbagai cara akan kulakukan agar mendapat hati Seokjin-ssaem jika saja aku bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Namjoon itu.”

“Soobin-ah! Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau mau apakan tunangannya Seokjin-ssaem, huh?! Kumohon, jangan bertindak gila pada orang-orang dewasa seperti mereka! Untuk apa kau harus melakukan hal sejahat itu pada mereka?”

“Aku tidak jahat, hyung. Aku hanya bilang aku akan melakukan berbagai cara, bukan segala cara. Itu berarti aku hanya akan melakukan hal-hal yang umum dan baik di mata umum.”

“Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa melakukan itu seenaknya.” Seru Yeonjun semakin kesal.

Pada akhirnya mereka bercekcokan satu sama lain terkait masalah Seokjin.

Hal itu membuat Yeonjun yang sedari tadi menahan tangis memilih untuk membereskan makanannya dan berlalu dari Soobin.

Setelah Yeonjun meninggalkan mejanya dan Soobin, Beomgyu baru datang dari kamar kecil hanya untuk mendapati Yeonjun sudah tidak ada, sedangkan Soobin masih duduk tanpa melanjutkan makanannya.

“Lho, Soobin-ah, Yeonjun-hyung udah pergi ya?” Tanya Beomgyu yang tidak tahu masalah yang dihadapi Soobin dan Yeonjun.

“Iya, dia baru saja pergi. Kau kelamaan ke belakangnya.”

Beomgyu hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Soobin, namun Soobin mendadak membereskan makanannya yang belum habis.

“Lho, Bin. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku seperti itu? Padahal kau sendiri juga belum menghabiskan makananmu.”

“Makan saja sendirian. Aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan sekarang.” Setelah itu Soobin membereskan makanannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Beomgyu sendirian di meja kantin mereka biasanya.

“Ada apa dengan mereka ya? Kayaknya mereka sedang ada dalam masalah deh.”

_epha_

**Yeonjun POV**

ARGH! SIALAN! SOOBIN-AH SIALAN!

Sudah tahu Seokjin-ssaem bertunangan tapi masih aja menyangkal kalau Seokjin-ssaem masih single. Apalagi dia mau mengalihkan hati Seokjin-ssaem dari tunangannya dan mendapatkan hatinya? Memangnya segampang itu melakukannya layaknya drama roman picisan di TV? Kayaknya dia keseringan nonton drama bareng ibunya.

Maunya apa sih dia?! Apa dia segila itu pada Seokjin-ssaem? Biasanya siswa-siswa yang jatuh cinta sama gurunya tidak separah itu yang dialami Soobin.

Soobin-ah! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit hatinya aku saat hatimu lebih mendarat pada Seokjin-ssaem, apalagi beliau itu guru favoritku.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku malah serasa menjadi mak comblang bagimu pada Seokjin-ssaem, padahal tidak berniat demikian?

Mungkin usahaku memenuhi standar idealnya masih kurang jauh kah?

Soobin-ah… segitu inginkah kau mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki kriteria yang sama persis dengan idealmu?

Jika memang itu demikian, maka aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Aku tidak akan melakukannya perlahan lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat memenuhi kriterianya Soobin.

Paling tidak aku sudah bisa masak dan bersikap lembut dari biasanya layaknya bocah domestik yang lemah lembut. Bukankah begitu?

Aku akau menjadi sama seperti Seokjin-ssaem. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.

Kalau itu demi mengalihkan Soobin dari Seokjin-ssaem dan mendapatkan hatinya, aku akan lakukan apapun. Itu keputusanku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning! harsh words

Selama minggu ini, Yeonjun mulai berusaha menjadi orang yang berbeda dari dirinya selama ini. Mulai dari bersikap penuh kelembutan hingga belajar menjadi orang yang humoris.

Sayangnya hal tersebut justru dipandang aneh oleh Soobin karena perubahan sikapnya yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

Mulai dari Yeonjun yang meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin dan kini bersikap lembut, namun Soobin dengan tidak pekanya menganggap Yeonjun sedang sakit meskipun ia memaafkannya.

Melakukan _dad joke_ terbaru yang ia dapat dari media sosial sehingga membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tidak dengan Soobin karena ia sudah tahu candaan tersebut,

“Hyung! Kau meniru Seokjin-ssaem ya?” tuduh Soobin.

“Hah?! Ngapain? Aku bikin sendiri kok. Memangnya kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak diajari beliau.”

“Oh, anu… soalnya Seokjin-ssaem juga meluncurkan candaan persis seperti itu juga.” Jelas Soobin.

DAMN!

Yeonjun udah keduluan sama Seokjin.

Yeonjun yang bersikap sabar dan menahan amarahnya ketika ia diledekin teman-temannya. Bahkan ia berusaha bertutur lembut, namun teman-temannya tampak melihatnya seperti orang kerasukan sesuatu.

Hah… menjadi orang berkepribadian lembut dan sabar itu rupanya susah juga. Orang-orang bahkan tampak tak menghargai perubahannya sama sekali.

Di sisi lain dia merasa Soobin tampak menjauh darinya. Mungkin bukan karena mereka bertengkar, namun lebih tepatnya karena Soobin lebih memilih waktu untuk belajar matematika dengan Seokjin daripada dengannya dengan alasan Soobin tak mau mengganggu waktu Yeonjun yang tampak penuh kesibukan (meskipun sebenarnya Yeonjun berharap Soobin mau belajar bersamanya bahkan dia punya banyak waktu dengannya).

Di lain pihak, Soobin mulai mampu menguasai pelajaran matematika berkat pengajaran Seokjin.

Nilai matematikanya mulai meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Soobin mampu mengajari Beomgyu matematika.

Hal itu semakin menambah rasa cemburu di hati Yeonjun. Ia merasa bukan ‘kakak’ yang berguna lagi untuknya.

Soobin pun juga jadi jarang melakukan ‘reuni’ dengan empat sekawan lainnya karena dia lebih memilih meluangkan waktu membantu Soobin entah baik dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah

Hal itu membuat Soobin semakin dekat dengan Seokjin layaknya seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Atau mungkin seorang anak terhadap ayahnya (meskipun Soobin lebih ingin hubungan mereka terasa seperti sepasang kekasih meskipun itu halu belaka saja).

Namun di sisi lain, rasa cemburu Yeonjun terhadap Seokjin semakin bertambah, bahkan mungkin rasa kebenciannya terhadap gurunya sendiri semakin bertumbuh, meskipun ia masih menganggap Seokjin sebagai gurunya.

Belum lagi di saat ia mencoba menolong Soobin yang hampir dirundung anak-anak nakal di sekolahnya, tiba-tiba Seokjin datang sebagai pahlawan hanya dengan menasehati anak-anak nakal itu.

Itupun juga tak ada ancaman di mulut Seokjin, namun anak-anak nakal itu menunduk ketakutan, karena dalam peraturan sekolah ada hukum tersendiri bagi siapapun yang mencoba melawan guru maka hukumannya adalah pemanggilan orang tua murid secara langsung dan menyerahkan hak untuk menghukum murid tersebut kepada orang tuanya sendiri tepat di sekolah ini, mengingat guru sudah dianggap sebagai orang tua kedua setelah orang tua kandung.

Hal itu menambah rasa iri di hati Yeonjun karena dengan statusnya sebagai guru, Seokjin mampu menangani masalah apapun dengan kepala dingin. Andaikan saja dia juga ingin jadi guru.

_epha_

Pada saat jam ekskul tata boga, Seokjin mengumumkan bahwa setiap siswa membuat pasta apapun, namun kali ia membaginya masing-masing dua orang menjadi satu tim, itupun yang akan menentukan siapa saja timnya adalah Seokjin sendiri dengan membuat undian nama yang akan muncul secara acak oleh Seokjin.

Ia juga meminta agar setiap tim yang telah dibentuk dapat memilih undian dari jenis pasta yang ada.

Maka semuanya menulis nama mereka masing-masing yang kemudian dikumpulkan dalam wadah kecil sebagai tempat pengundian. Begitu juga Seokjin membuat undian jenis pasta untuk masakan mereka masing-masing.

Seokjin akan menilai bukan hanya hasil karya murid-muridnya, tetapi juga kerja sama tiap tim dalam membuat masakan.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Yeonjun berharap agar ia bisa satu tim dengan Soobin, mengingat dia dan Soobin belum pernah satu tim dalam memasak meskipun ia kerapkali berjejeran dengannya. Soobin yang melihat Yeonjun berharap seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya gemas melihat Yeonjun yang begitu bergantung padanya.

Satu per satu nama mereka pun dipanggil, dan setelah itu mereka yang sudah dipanggil mengambil undian pasta apa yang akan mereka masak.

“Yeonjun...” Sebut Seokjin. Yeonjun terkesiap dengan panggilan itu.

“Kau akan berpasangan dengan...” Seokjin mengambil undian secara acak kembali

Yeonjun berdoa agar nama Soobin yang muncul sehingga mereka bisa satu tim.

“OK, dapat. Yeonjun. Hari ini kau akan berpasangan dengan...” ujar Seokjin menggantung.

“Soobin?” gumam Yeonjun penuh harap.

_epha_

“Oh, _damn_...”

Yeonjun mendapat Yeji, teman kelasnya Soobin, sebagai pasangan timnya dan mereka kebagian memasak Fettuccine Carbonara. Sedangkan Soobin satu tim dengan Yewon, teman kelasnya sendiri, dan mereka sendiri memasak Lasagna.

Sejujurnya Yeonjun juga membenci Soobin bersama Yewon, apalagi mereka terlihat senang saat memasak bersama, terlebih saat Yewon membantu Soobin cara membuat saus Bolognese dan saus kejunya. Berkali-kali ia tampak tidak fokus memasak sehingga Yeji berulang kali mengingatkannya untuk fokus pada pekerjaan mereka sekaligus bertanya tentang langkah-langkah membuat Fettucine Carbonara serta waktu proses membuatnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yeonjun cemburu dengan Yewon mengingat perihal Yewon tampak tertarik dengan Soobin saat ia memperkenalkan mereka di pameran ekskul.

Menurut Yeonjun, Yewon punya kepribadian hampir sebelas dua belas dengan Seokjin. Dia gadis yang cantik, lembut, baik hati, dan penuh perhatian terhadap siapa saja. Bahkan dalam skill memasak Yewon sudah hampir mencapai Pro karena dia terus melatih kemampuan memasaknya, mengingat orang tuanya memiliki bisnis catering dan resto, ia diharapkan bisa meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya.

Meskipun bedanya, Yewon bukan orang yang humoris dan suka bikin guyonan seperti Seokjin mengingat Yewon tergolong gadis pemalu, namun mengukur dari kriterianya Soobin, Yewon sepertinya sudah termasuk pasangan idealnya setelah Seokjin.

Ah, memikirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi saja sudah membuat Yeonjun pusing kepala.

Oh, lihat senyumnya. Senyumnya pun benar-benar manis. Bahkan Soobin pun tersenyum melihat Yewon.

‘Aku iri dengannya...’ gumam Yeonjun dalam hati. Ia kembali lagi diingatkan Yeji untk fokus pada pekerjaaanya sekaligus meminta bantuan untuk membuat saus krimnya setelah Yeji berkutat dalam mempersiapkan sayur, sosis, dan _smoked_ _beef_.

Tiba-tiba saat Yewon memasak daging sapi cincang di wajan di wajan, tanpa diduga minyak yang panas itu terciprat dan mengenai lengan Soobin yang tak tertutupi kain seragamnya yang sontak berjengit kepanasan saat menyiapkan saus kejunya.

“Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mencipratkan minyak ke kamu.” Ujar Yewon sambil mengambil tisu dan mengusap bagian lengan Soobin yang terciprat minyak tadi

“Ah tidak apa-apa, kok. Nggak terlalu sakit juga. Tidak apa-apa.” Yakin Soobin tersenyum, meyakinkan Yewon agar tak mengkhawatirkannya, langsung membuat Yeonjun geram sendiri melihat insiden itu.

WANITA SIALAN! BERANINYA DIA MAIN-MAIN DENGAN SOOBIN KU!!! AWAS KAU, YEWON!!!

“YEONJUN-SUNBAE!!! KAU MENUMPAHKAN SUSUNYA!!!” Seru Yeji hingga Yeonjun tersadar bahwa dia memegang susu putih kotak yang segelnya sudah terbuka untuk dilempar ke arah Yewon namun susunya berakhir dan mengenai air rebusan Fettucine yang masih dimasak, beberapa bahan yang ada di meja, hingga mengenai sebagian dari badannya sendiri dan hampir mengenai Yeji juga.

Sial! Kini meja mereka penuh dengan tumpahan susu, bahan yang harusnya digunakan untuk membuat saus Carbonara nya.

Semua mata di ruangan itu langsung tertuju dengan meja Yeonjun dan Yeji di mana mejanya tampak berantakan oleh tumpahan susu dan Yeonjun yang basah oleh karena susu.

“Yeonjun, Yeji. Kalian tidak apa-apa? Ada masalah kah dengan masakan kalian?” tanya Seokjin saat ia memantau pekerjaan dari tim lain.

“Tidak apa-apa, Ssaem. Tidak apa-apa. Ini salah saya. Saya akan mengatasinya.” Kata Yeonjun.

“Benarkah? Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?” tanya Seokjin menyelidik.

“Iya! Saya yakin! Saya akan mengatasi kecerobohan saya. Hahaha...” jawab Yeonjun sambil tertawa kikuk.

_epha_

**Yeonjun POV**

Aku pulang dari sekolah tanpa mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu dan langsung menuju ke kamarku untuk melampiaskan segala emosi dan amarahku dengan memukul gulingku sendiri.

BRENGSEK!!!!!!

“SOOBIN SIALAN! SOOBIN BRENGSEK! DASAR BOCAH TIDAK PEKA! BISA-BISANYA KAU MAIN MATA SAMA CEWEK!” Kupukul gulingku keras.

“YEWON JUGA BRENGSEK!!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU CARI KESEMPATAN NYENTUH SOOBIN KU!!!” Aku terus menerus berteriak sambil memukul gulingku tiada henti. Untung saja tak ada satu orangpun di sini karena Ibu sedang ada arisan di rumah tetangga.

“SEOKJIN-SSAEM PALING BRENGSEK! DASAR GURU SIALAN!! SUDAH BIKIN AKU SEBAL KARENA MEMILIHKAN PASANGAN TIM KU YANG BUKAN SOOBIN! BAHKAN KAU DENGAN LICIKNYA SUDAH MENCURI SOOBIN DARIKU!!! DASAR GURU GANJEN!!!

Seketika aku terdiam, terhenyak pada kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sendiri itu.

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Seokjin-ssaem tidak pernah mencuri Soobin sama sekali. Beliau bahkan tak punya afeksi apapun pada Soobin selain perhatiannya sebagai guru pada murid.

Seokjin-ssaem memang seperti itu kepribadiannya. Baik hati dan ramah pada siapa saja.

Siapa pun pasti akan jatuh hati pada pesona positif milik guru itu.

Bahkan aku sendiri yang menobatkannya sebagai guru favoritku, hingga aku terus menceritakannya berkali-kali pada teman-temanku termasuk Soobin.

Kalau saja aku tak mencintai Soobin, mungkin aku sudah pasti akan lebih jatuh cinta pada Seokjin-ssaem. Bahkan aku nyaris jatuh cinta padanya saking beliau begitu baik pada siapapun termasuk padaku.

Kini aku sadar, sadar sepenuhnya...

Bukan salah Seokjin-ssaem yang merupakan guru bersosok malaikat itu,

Bukan salah Yewon yang merupakan senior yang penuh perhatian layaknya seorang kakak,

Bahkan bukan salah Soobin yang lebih memilih guru favoritku karena lebih sesuai dengan kriterianya, bahkan dia sama sekali tak tahu apapun perasaanku,

Ini semua... salahku...

Salahku karena terlalu banyak menceritakan tentang Seokjin-ssaem pada Soobin,

Salahku karena aku sampai sekarang belum memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya,

Dan salahku karena... aku tak bisa memenuhi semua kriteria yang diinginkan Soobin.

Aku sadar sepenuhnya... aku memang tak mampu membuat Soobin jatuh cinta padaku. Aku benar-benar payah sekarang.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk guling yang kupikir hingga penyok dan bergelung di atas kasur dan di situlah aku menangis, menumpahkan segala kegundahan dan patah hati yang kurasakan selama ini. Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan bau anyir susu yang sudah terkena udara luar di badan dan bajuku karena mereka tak seberapa menyakitkan dibandingkan rasa sakit hati yang kurasakan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yeonjun semakin tak bersemangat lagi untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Pada jam tidurpun akhirnya sering dia gunakan untuk begadang bukan hanya karena belajar, tapi juga main game untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya (meskipun pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menghilangkan kegalauan tersebut dan berakhir menangis sendiri di ranjang).

Makan pun jadi tidak teratur. Ibunya yang tahu kebiasaan Yeonjun yang doyan makan itu terheran-heran melihat Yeonjun yang emoh makan, namun Yeonjun beralasan kalau dia sedang banyak kesibukan, dia bisa makan di kantin.

Namun, di kantin pun Yeonjun juga tak nafsu makan hingga makanannya masih tersisa banyak. Soobin dan Beomgyu dibuat heran dengan Yeonjun yang tampak lesu belakangan ini semenjak insiden susu tumpah itu.

Yeonjun tampak tak konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Dia hanya menatap jendela tengah merenungkan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Ia percaya kalau semua yang dia lakukan itu hanyalah kesia-siaan saja.

Belum lagi di jam ekskul tari modernnya, Yeonjun berkali-kali terjatuh saat menari, membuat Park Jimin, guru tari lepas, menegur keras padanya, karena dia akat diikutsertakan dalam kompetisi _dance_ _group_ tingkat Nasional, apalagi Yeonjun didapuk sebagai _main dancer_ nya untuk grup tarinya tersebut. Yeonjun hanya dapat meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya dan akan lebih hati-hati lagi.

Ssemua yang dijalani olehnya hari ini tampak begitu berat baginya.

_epha_

Keesokan harinya di kelas 10-B, Soobin menyapu lantai di kelas bersama beberapa temannya mengingat ini jadwal piketnya. Yeji masuk kelas lebih awal dari teman-teman lain yang tidak piket hari ini dan menyapa teman-temannya. Soobin yang bertemu pandang dengannya jadi tak enak hati padanya mengingat insiden susu tumpah karena Yeonjun di ekskul memasak mereka. Sejak insiden itu Soobin jadi tidak berani mendekati Yeji bahkan hanya sekedar meminta bantuan padanya.

“Yeji-ah…” Yeji menoleh ke arah Soobin yang dengan ragu-ragu menghampirinya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, soal insiden susu tumpah kemarin lusa itu… aku mewakili Yeonjun-hyung benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin lusa itu. Aku jujur benar-benar malu dan menyesal atas kejadian itu. Bahkan aku kemarin menegurnya tapi dia malah kelihatan marah padaku.” Jelas Soobin.

“Ah, gak papa, kok. Santai aja. Kemarin Yeonjun-sunbae sendiri sudah minta maaf berkali-kali padaku dan bersedia ganti rugi dan menawarkan traktirannya padaku. Tapi aku menolak ganti ruginya karena aku tak enak hati padanya mengingat dia senior tingkat dua. Yang penting minta maaf sudah cukup bagiku.”

“Tapi tetap saja, nilai praktekmu kemarin jadi jelek karena kecerobohan Yeonjun-hyung. Pasti kau sangat jengkel sekali karena itu.”

“Yah kalau boleh jujur bisa dibilang begitu. Jengkel sih pasti ada, tapi mengingat ini nilai kelompok, bukan hanya aku saja yang rugi, Yeonjun-sunbae pun juga rugi, bahkan dua kali lebih rugi dariku. Sudahlah tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah pada kalian seperti itu.”

Soobin bernafas lega karena Yeji begitu sabar dan pengertian rupanya, meskipun awal ia mengenalnya saat mereka didapuk sebagai ketua kelas dan wakil, kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari Yeji adalah sedikit arogan dan mengintimidasi, walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti dugaannya, malah dia terlalu baik pada siapapun.

“Tapi, kalau aku boleh bilang, Yeonjun-sunbae tampaknya sering tidak fokus pada pekerjaan karena dia terus memantau dirimu dan Yewon-sunbae masak.”

“Benarkah? Aku malah baru tahu kalau Yeonjun-hyung memantauku kemarin lusa itu.” Soobin terkejut mendengar fakta kalau Yeonjun terus mengawasinya.

“Tapi, raut mukanya saat melihatmu malah terkesan marah padamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi memang itu yang kulihat saat itu.”

“Mungkin dia kesal karena dia nggak satu tim denganku, makanya dia seperti itu.”

“Bisa jadi sih, tapi menurutku, dari raut mukanya tuh bukan hanya jengkel biasa karena tidak satu tim denganmu, bahkan bisa lebih dari itu. Temanku saja juga jengkel karena tak bisa satu tim denganku, tapi dia baik-baik saja dengan pasangan timnya yang lain.”

“Bisa lebih dari itu? Maksudmu, Yeonjun tampak berbeda saat marah?”

“Maksudku sih, kalau dilihat dari raut mukanya saat melihatmu dan Yewon-sunbae, dia lebih terlihat seperti orang cemburu.”

“Cemburu?! Apa maksudmu Yeonjun-hyung cemburu padaku? Kan aku dan Yewon-sunbae cuma sepasang tim masak saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.”

“Mungkin juga sih, tapi siapa yang bisa tahu pikiran orang. Iya kalau boleh minta maaf, tapi apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yeonjun-sunbae bisa diartikan lain. Mungkin singkatnya…” Soobin memandang Yeji yang tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

“Tampaknya dia cemburu padamu karena Yeonjun-sunbae menyukai Yewon-sunbae.” Ujar Yeji.

‘Yeonjun-hyung… menyukai Yewon-sunbae? Apa aku tak salah dengar ya?’ Pikir Soobin.

“Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui kalau Yeonjun-hyung cemburu padaku karena dia naksir Yewon-sunbae“

“ini hanyalah pengamatanku saja, Bin. Tak usah diambil serius. Tapi aku memang tak sengaja menyaksikan Yeonjun hendak melemparmu dengan susu yang tutupnya sudah terbuka sebelum akhirnya Yeonjun-sunbae yang basah karena tumpahan susu.”

Sejenak Soobin termenung mendengar fakta demi fakta yang berhubungan dengan Yeonjun.

Meskipun tiap orang punya pandangan tersendiri tentang Yeonjun. Ada kemungkinan bukan cemburu yang dirasakan Yeonjun, melainkan rasa iri hati padanya.

Bukannya Soobin bermaksud berpikir buruk pada pada Yeonjun, tapi mengingat Yeonjun katanya juga jatuh cinta pada Seokjin, dan sekarang ada yang bilang kalau Yeonjun jatuh cinta pada Yewon yang notabene merupakan teman kelasnya Yeonjun.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Yeonjun iri padanya?

_epha_

Di kantin sekolah pun Yeonjun masih tak bergeming sama sekali. Makan pun ia lahap semakin sedikit. Soobin dan Beomgyu menjadi semakin khawatir pada Yeonjun lantaran Yeonjun menjadi semakin tak bersemangat lagi semenjak insiden susu tumpah itu.

“Hyung… kau tak apakah? Sudahlah, hyung. Kejadian kemarin itu tak usah dipikirkan. Yeji sendiri sudah bilang padaku bahwa hal itu tak menjadi masalah serius.” Kata Soobin menghibur Yeonjun.

“Aku tak memikirkan masalah itu lagi, Bin. Aku baik-baik saja.” Tukas Yeonjun. Namun Soobin dan Beomgyu masih tak percaya kalau Yeonjun baik-baik saja. Matanya tampak kosong dan redup.

“Hyung… kalau ada masalah, tidak apa-apa, hyung. Jangan disembunyikan pada kami. Kami sering berkeluh kesah tentang masalah kami padamu. Sekarang giliranmu menceritakan masalah pada kami. Siapa tahu, kamu mungkin bisa membantumu mengurangi beban hatimu dengan hanya mendengarkanmu saja, meskipun kami tidak bisa membantumu mengatasi masalahmu.” Ujar Beomgyu melembut.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Gyu. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa.” Jawab Yeonjun sambil tersenyum. Namun matanya masih meredup seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari mereka.

Soobin mulai gelisah dengan sikap Yeonjun yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bisakah dia bertanya perihal Yeonjun yang iri padanya?”

“Hyung… apa kau sedang bermasalah denganku?” Tanya Soobin berhati-hati, namun sukses membuat Yeonjun melotot padanya.

“Apa maksudmu?” nada bicara Yeonjun mulai dingin padanya, seakan dia tersinggung dengan Soobin.

“Bukan bermaksud berpikir negatif padamu, hyung. Tapi, sudah banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikanmu. Mereka mengira kalau kau iri padaku karena kerapkali aku dekat dengan orang lain kau mulai menatapku tidak suka.”

“Jadi kau menuduhku kalau aku iri padamu sehingga aku membencimu, begitu maksudmu?”

“Bukan begitu, hyung. Tapi tiap kali aku dekat dengan Seokjin-ssaem maupun Yewon-ssaem, kau mulai menatapku tak suka. Sampai Yeji sendiri bilang kalau kau berusaha melemparku dengan susu itu namun akhirnya susu itu tumpah di badanmu sendiri.” Jelas Soobin jujur, namun itu semakin membuat Yeonjun marah.

“Jadi kamu lebih percaya dengan omongan orang lain daripada aku yang bilang sendiri, begitu?”

“Bukan begitu, hyung. Makanya kenapa aku bertanya padamu dulu daripada mempercayai omongan mereka. Setidaknya jawab jujur saja. Apa kau benar-benar iri padaku karena sesuatu atau tidak?”

BRAK!

“SUDAHLAH! KALAU KAU MENGANGGAPKU IRI PADAMU, ANGGAP SAJA **IYA**! AKU MUAK DENGANMU!”

Sepertinya Yeonjun mulai sensitif dengan Soobin sehingga ia menggebrak mejanya dan meninggalkan kantin hingga beberapa orang di sana melihatnya bingung. Sedangkan Soobin hendak memanggil dan menyusulnya, tapi dicegah oleh Beomgyu.

“Sudahlah, Bin. Biar aku saja. Aku akan coba bicara baik-baik padanya.” Kata Beomgyu kemudian mengikuti Yeonjun yang sudah meninggalkan kantin tak lama ini. Kini tinggal Soobin yang duduk termenung sendirian. Merutuki bicaranya yang terlalu gegabah.

‘Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi menjauh dariku?’ gumamnya.

_epha_

Beomgyu berteriak sambil berjalan mengejar Yeonjun yang kini semakin jauh dari pandangannya hingga Beomgyu nyaris tertinggal. Meskipun ia mencoba berlari kecil namun ia tak dapat menyusul Yeonjun ke hadapannya karena jalan Yeonjun sangat cepat karena sering berolahraga. Ah… andaikan saja Beomgyu berolahraga, pasti ia punya stamina penuh untuk berjalan cepat maupun berlari.

Ketika mereka sampai di lapangan basket, Yeonjun tiba-tiba berhenti. Beomgyu pun ikut berhenti, namun nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kecapekan mengejar Yeonjun.

“Hyung… kau tak apakah? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu pada Soobin? Apakah kalian sempat bertengkar kah? Aku janji tak akan menceritakannya pada Soobin jika itu memang tentangnya.” Ujar Beomgyu masih mengatur nafasnya.

Namun ia bisa melihat bahu Yeonjun tampak bergetar hebat, bahkan terdengar isakan tangis Yeonjun yang bahkan tak pernah ia dengar selama ini.

“Aku lelah, Gyu… Hiks… aku nggak kuat lagi melalui ini…. Hiks… semua usahaku selama ini sia-sia belaka…hiks…” curhat Yeonjun pada akhirnya.

“Sia-sia kenapa, hyung? Memangnya apa yang kau perbuat selama ini hingga kau anggap semua yang lakukan selama ini sia-sia?” Tanya Beomgyu. Namun hatinya begitu pedih saat ia mendengar curhatan lirih Yeonjun untuk pertama kalinya. Yeonjun yang ia kenal selama ini selalu ceria, cerewet, bahkan rame, namun perhatian terhadap teman-temannya.

Tapi di balik itu semua pasti ada luka yang disembunyikan yang sewaktu-waktu sudah tak tertahankan rasa sakitnya. Itu yang dipikirkan Beomgyu saat mendengar curhatan lirih Yeonjun untuk pertama kali.

“Apa aku salah… mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Gyu? Hiks…” lirih Yeonjun setelah membalikkan badan, menghadap ke Beomgyu.

Mata Beomgyu membesar melihat wajah Yeonjun yang kini sembab oleh air mata.

_epha_

Sepulang sekolah, Soobin hendak menemui Beomgyu yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari kelasnya.

“Gyu… tadi bagaimana hasilnya? Apa saja yang kalian ceritakan tadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun-hyung?” Tanya Soobin dengna pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

“Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Tidak ada masalah serius pada Yeonjun-hyung.” Jawab Beomgyu lembut.

“Tapi kenapa kau lama sekali bicara dengannya?”

“Yah, gimana nggak lama? Wong Yeonjun-hyung sedari tadi bete setelah kau menuduhnya iri padamu. Jadi ya aku menghiburnya supaya Yeonjun nggak bete lagi. Lagipula memang sekarang ini Yeonjun-hyung sedang sensitif. Macam orang PMS gitu meskipun dia cowok. Hehe…” namun Soobin bisa melihat ada kebohongan di mata Beomgyu.

“Apa kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku? Katakan padaku, Gyu! Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Kalau Yeonjun-hyung bilang padamu untuk tidak memberitahukan masalah ini padaku, langgar saja janjimu. Ini demi kebaikannya.” Paksa Soobin geram.

“Soobin-ah… jangan paksa aku maupun Yeonjun-hyung untuk menceritakan masalah apapun. Dia tidak cerita apapun tentang masalahnya meskipun aku bertanya berkali-kali. Yeonjun-hyung sedang sensitif sekarang ini. Jadi, berikan saja ruang untuknya ‘bernafas’ sedikit. Nanti juga dia akan cerita sendiri padamu, OK?” ujar Beomgyu kemudian menepuk pundak Soobin yang masih menatap nanar padanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

Namun saat berjalan membelakanginya, diam-diam Beomgyu merutuki segala kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan Soobin terhadap perasaan Yeonjun selama ini.

**_Flashback_ **

_Di lapangan basket akhirnya Yeonjun mencurahkan segala masalah yang ia alami selama ini dan awal mula ia mencintai Soobin, mulai dari tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta di hati Yeonjun terhadap Soobin menjelang masa akil balig mereka, menanyakan tentang tipe idealnya, bahkan melakukan apapun demi memenuhi kriteria Soobin yang amat jauh darinya, termasuk belajar memasak, bahkan meninggalkan ekskul basket demi fokus pada belajar memasaknya di ekskul, dan sebagainya. Semua yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya untuk Soobin, meskipun pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia karena rupanya Soobin lebih mencintai Seokjin karena punya kriteria-kriteria yang sama persis seperti idamannya Soobin. Bahkan dia juga cemburu pad Yewon karena gadis itu juga punya beberapa kriteria yang sama dengannya._

_“Jadi kau melakukan semua ini termasuk belajar memasak hanya demi ditengok Soobin? Begitu, hyung?” Yeonjun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memeluk lutut._

_“Bahkan kau tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya sama sekali?” sekali lagi Yeonjun mengangguk._

_“Hyung… bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Seharusnya kau ungkapkan dulu perasaanmu padanya. Soal memenuhi kriteria yang diharapkan Soobin itu urusan belakangan.” Saran Beomgyu._

_“Aku tahu… aku memang seharusnya mengungkapkannya. Tapi…” seketika wajah Yeonjun kembali sedih._

_“Tapi kau takut ditolak, ya kan?” Yeonjun mengangguk pelan. Beomgyu akhirnya tidak bisa protes jika ini mengenai ketakutan akan penolakan._

_Dan kalau boleh jujur, jauh dari lubuk hati Beomgyu, sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Yeonjun. Bahkan merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya._

_Saat itu mereka masih kelas satu SMP. Soobin mengajak Beomgyu yang saat itu merupakan teman kelasnya menemui Yeonjun yang menunggunya di pohon belakang sekolah._

_Pada saat itu Soobin tidak cerita tentang Yeonjun padanya, jadi dia hanya diseret menuju taman belakang itu, katanya dia harus segera menemuinya karena Yeonjun menunggunya. Beomgyu yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan Soobin hanya menurut saja._

_Setelah mereka tiba di tempat di mana Yeonjun duduk di kursi dengan meja batu bermotif kayu itu, Yeonjun langsung mengomelinya lantaran datang terlambat padahal Soobin sendiri yang memintanya untuk belajar matematika di sini, Soobin membungkuk minta maaf, sedangkan Beomgyu tak tahu apapun apa yang terjadi hanya menonton mereka._

_Namun saat Yeonjun tak sengaja memperhatikan Beomgyu yang hanya berdiri saja, dia bertanya pada Soobin tentang anak itu._

_“Oh iya. Aku lupa, kenalin. Ini Beomgyu, teman kelasku. Dan ini Yeonjun-hyung. Dia sahabatku sejak kami TK, tapi dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Kalau kau ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengajarimu matematika, dialah orangnya. Dia sangat pintar matematika, lho.” Kata Soobin, memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain._

_“Eh, kau ingin aku juga mengajari temanmu?” Tanya Yeonjun tak percaya._

_“Kenapa, hyung? Kau tak suka? Padahal aku udah nawarin dia buat belajar bareng denganku dan kau.” Kata Soobin sedikit._

_“Bukan gitum cuma aku belum siap aja ngajarin orang lain selain dirimu.” Ujar Yeonjun sedikit nervous_

_“Err… kalau memang belum siap, gapapa deh. Aku balik dulu aja, Bin. Takut ngerepotin kalian.” Ssat Beomgyu hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba Yeonjun menahannya._

_“Eh, tunggu. Jangan pergi dulu. Aku memang belum siap ngajarin orang lain, tapi akan aku usahain ngajarin kamu kalau emang kamu butuh. Tapi kalau bisa, jangan kaget ya kalau aku sewaktu-waktu bisa galak pas ngajarin.” Ujar Yeonjun._

_“Ah, tidak masalah, kok. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menerimaku di sini.” Balas Beomgyu senang._

_“Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu teman kelasnya Soobin ya? Kenalkan, namaku Yeonjun, anak kelas 8._

_“Namaku Beomgyu…” mereka saling berjabat tangan._

_“Beomgyu? Kedengarannya seperti Bom Bom Car ya?” celoteh Yeonjun kemudian tertawa dengan tawa renyahnya._

_Beomgyu terpesona melihat Yeonjun dengan senyum yang menyembulkan gigi kelinci dan gigi gingsulnya yang menggemaskan disertai tawa renyahnya. Belum lagi mendengar suaranya yang unik sudah membuat hati Beomgyu berdegup kencang untuk pertama kalinya._

_Ia juga terpesona saat melihat Yeonjun ikut bertanding basket sedangkan dirinya dan Soobin sebagai penonton untuk menyemangati. Aksinya dan semangatnya dalam bertanding membuat jantung Beomgyu berdebar karena Yeonjun terlihat keren._

_Ia juga gemas kita ia menggoda Yeonjun yang ngefans sama Choi Doyoon, senior SMP kelas 9 sekaligus anak ekskul basket, yang membuat Yeonjun sering marah karena hubungannya dengan Doyoon hanyalah senior-junior serta Yeonjun adalah penggemar berat Doyoon, meskipun Beomgyu sendiri tahu kalau Yeonjun tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu, karena marahnya Yeonjun begitu lucu dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil._

_Namun di sisi lain Yeonjun juga begitu perhatian padanya layaknya seorang ayah terhadap anaknya serta punya empati tinggi terhadap teman-temannya._

_Selain itu, Yeonjun juga pekerja keras dan tak suka malas-malasan seperti Soobin. Buktinya dia berusaha keras belajar masak dan membuatkannya bukan hanya untuk Soobin saja, tapi juga padanya, Taehyun, dan Kai. Meskipun Beomgyu kerap meledek Yeonjun pun namun dalam hati ia kagum karena kemampuan memasaknya semakin berkembang._

_Kurang apa lagi coba kelebihan Yeonjun?_

_Sudah baik hati, penuh perhatian, penuh kasih, pintar masak, dan sewaktu-waktu dia bisa jadi humoris dengan sendirinya jika guyonannya tidak terlalu dipaksakan. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman gigi kelinci khas anak-anak polos itu yang membuat Beomgyu semakin kagum padanya. Seharusnya Yeonjun sudah masuk dalam kriteria idamannya Soobin._

_Sayangnya, Soobin telah menyiakan-nyiakan anugerah yang seharusnya dia miliki, bukan dia campakkan._

_Andaikan saja ia berada di posisi Soobin sekarang, ia tak tanggung-tanggung akan memperhatikan Yeonjun dengan sepenuh hati meskipun mungkin Yeonjun tak memenuhi kriterianya._

_Lagipula, apakah memiliki seseorang yang secara kriteria memenuhi syarat akan membuatmu bahagia selamanya bersama pasanganmu? Jawabannya TIDAK._

_Buktinya, orang tuanya bercerai lantaran ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dengan alasan ibunya sudah terlihat membosankan baginya. Padahal ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya lantaran ayahnya memiliki kriteria yang sesuai dengan idamannya ibunya. Namun orang yang dicintainya justru mengkhianatinya. Ironis, bukan?_

_Dengan lembut Beomgyu menyentuh punggung Yeonjun dan mengusapnya, menenangkan Yeonjun yang kini menangis kembali._

**Flashback End**

Seperjalanan ke rumahnya menggunakan bis umum, Beomgyu tengah berpikir.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Yeonjun malah persis seperti ibunya. Kuat dan ceria di luar, namun di dalam begitu rapuh. Bahkan ia selalu menyaksikan bagaimana ibunya sering tertawa dan bersenda gurau bersama orang lain, namun ketika di kamar ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu, menangisi penderitaannya dan penyesalan dalam hidupnya sendirian. Itulah kenapa ibunya mengajaknya dan kakak laki-lakinya pindah dari Daegu ke Seoul untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

Ah, soal Yeonjun takut ditolak saat mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia tak mau bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Dia sendiri juga takut ditolak kalau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yeonjun. Lagipula, sudah jelas bukan bahwa cintanya kepada Yeonjun pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun sialnya, cinta Yeonjun kepada Soobin juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan mungkin saja cinta Soobin terhadap Seokjin juga bertepuk sebelah tangan lantaran guru itu sudah punya tunangan (tentunya cinta Seokjin terhadap tunangannya sudah terwujud, buktinya mereka sudah tunangan dan kemungkinan besar guru itu akan menikahi orang yang dicintainya).

Ah… kenapa cinta mereka malah terlihat seperti cinta kereta api, ketika satu mengharapkan yang lain, yang lain pun juga mengharapkan yang paling lain lagi hingga seterusnya.

Tapi Beomgyu tak mau peduli tentang cintanya. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Yeonjun kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi dan dapat bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

“Andaikan saja aku bisa membantumu mengatasi masalahmu kalau saja kau mengijinkanku ikut campur urusanmu dan Soobin, hyung…” gumamnya sembari menatap jalanan kota menuju halte dekat rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentioned of suicide  
> Jika nggak kuat dengan chapter ini, skip aja gapapa, chapter ini cukup berat karena melibatkan berbagai macam konflik seperti konflik batin, konflik kepentingan, dsb.

Kesedihan Yeonjun kini semakin tak terbendung lagi hingga menggerogoti kesehatan Yeonjun. Badannya kini lemas karena makan pun jadi tidak teratur. Ibunya sampai khawatir padanya karena badan Yeonjun sering terlihat lemas saat mau sekolah dan berpikir jika itu akibat dari kesibukannya mengikuti dua ekskul sekaligus meskipun nilai akademiknya tidak sampai menurun drastis.

Terkadang perutnya pun terasa tak nyaman sehingga ada keinginan untuk mual. Apalagi konsentrasi belajarnya mulai menurun karena merenung dalam kesedihannya.

Dia semakin tak bersemangat dalam mengikuti berbagai ekskul. Di ekskul tari modern, dia mengeluh kesakitan pada perutnya setiap kali dia menari. Di ekskul memasak, dia malah merasa mual mencium aroma masakan sehingga ia tak dapat melanjutkan pelajaran memasaknya.

Bahkan di dalam kelas 11-A, dia banyak termenung menatap jendela. Bahkan ketika Seokjin datang sebagai guru matematika di kelasnya sebagai pengganti sementara guru matematika yang asli yang kini sedang sakit. Yeonjun semakin muak melihat Seokjin dengan senyumannya yang kini dibencinya, karena senyuman itu yang membuat ia kehilangan Soobin.

Padahal ia sendiri yang dulu berharap agar guru favoritnya (mungkin sekarang menjadi mantan guru favorit bagi Yeonjun) akan kembali mengajarnya, namun entah kenapa permohonannya selama ini kini menjadi kutukan baginya.

Di saat Seokjin sedang mengajar tentunya dengan ciri khasnya dia mengajar, dia kebetulan melihat Yeonjun yang tampak tak memperhatikan pengajarannya dan lebih memilih memandang pemandangan luar di luar jendela.

“Yeonjun-ssi. Apa kau mendengar apa yang kuajarkan?” sahut Seokjin. Namun Yeonjun masih tak bergeming.

“Yeonjun-ssi, kau mendengarku?” sahut Seokjin hingga hampir semua anak menoleh padanya. Sekali lagi Yeonjun masih tak bergeming, bahkan tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah saat mendengar suara guru itu.

“Yeonjun-ssi! Apa kau mendengarku? Aku minta kau untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran ini!” tegur Seokjin yang kini nadanya semakin meninggi.

“BISA NGGAK KAU DIAM?!?!” Bentak Yeonjun reflek sambil menggebrak meja, sehingga membuat baik Seokjin dan seisi kelas terkejut melihat Yeonjun yang tiba-tiba berani membentak seorang guru, terlebih lagi gurunya adalah Seokjin yang notabene adalah guru favoritnya Yeonjun selama ini.

Yeonjun yang tersentak akan perbuatannya sendiri membelalakkan matanya.

‘Gawat! Aku membentak Seokjin-ssaem secara reflek! Matilah riwayatmu, Yeonjun!’ gumamnya dalam hati saat dia membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterima olehnya karena melawan guru. Orang tuanya pasti akan kecewa berat padanya.

Beberapa teman kelasnya bahkan berpikir hal yang sama bahwa riwayat Yeonjun akan tamat di tangan Min Yoongi.

Yeonjun kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf pada Seokjin

“Maafkan aku, seonsaengnim! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku… aku… aku hanya…” namun Yeonjun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Tangannya bergetar hebat hingga ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan getarannya. Keringat dinginnya juga bercucuran keluar.

Seokjin kemudian berjalan menghampirinya pelan, semakin menambah rasa takut Yeonjun.

Yeonjun menutup matanya ketakutan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Seokjin dengan dingin akan menggiringnya ke Yoongi untuk mendapatkan hukumannya bahkan pmanggilan orang tuanya.

Namun alih-alih dihukum, yang ada hanyalah sentuhan dingin dia rasakan di dahi.

Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Seokjin memeriksa suhu badannya menggunakan punggung tangannya mulai dari dahi, pipi, hingga leher.

“Yeonjun, kau demam. Pantas saja kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat sensitif.”

“Seonsaengnim… kau tak marah padaku???” Yeonjun terkesima melihat Seokjin yang justru tetap perhatian padanya meskipun dia sempat membentaknya.

“Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu kalau kau ternyata sakit? Kalau begitu, istirahatlah di klinik sekolah. Biarkan mereka mengobati sakitmu.” Saran Seokjin.

“Tidak, seonsaengnim. Jangan begitu. Aku salah karena membentakmu langsung di hadapanmu. Aku benar-benar salah. Biarkan aku dihukum, seonsaengnim. Biarkan aku menanggung kesalahanku sendiri, seonsaengnim.” Pinta Yeonjun merasa bersalah sambil memohon agar Seokjin tidak terlalu baik padanya.

“Yeonjun, dengar. Kau jadi tidak konsentrasi dan bersikap sensitif begini karena kau sakit. Itu hal yang cukup wajar untuk orang yang memang emosionalnya terganggu akibat penyakitnya. Untuk itu, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melapor kesalahanmu tadi pada Yoongi-seonsaengnim. Aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan kejadian ini tadi. Kalaupun Yoongi-seonsaengnim tahu masalah ini, biar saja aku yang urus, OK?” Yakin Seokjin.

“Tapi-.”

“Yeonjun… tidak apa-apa. Sekarang pergilah ke klinik agar kau cepat sembuh. Soal absensi, jangan khawatir juga. Aku tetap akan menulis absenmu bahwa kau memang masuk hari ini.”

Yeonjun menatap Seokjin. Senyuman tulus terukir di bibir montok guru itu serta pandangan hangatnya, membuat Yeonjun semakin dirundung rasa bersalahnya. Sedangkan teman-teman kelasnya begitu takjub melihat kebaikan hati gurunya.

_epha_

Di klinik sekolah, Yeonjun hanya berbaring saja setelah mendapat pengobatan dari dokter di klinik sekolah tadi. Namun, pikiran Yeonjun melayang pada kejadian barusan.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke klinik sekolah cukup jauh dari kelasnya namun Yeonjun menolak tawarannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke klinik sendirian karena merasa tak enak hati padanya sekaligus tak mau gurunya terganggu jam mengajarnya.

Mengingat segala kebaikan yang Seokjin berikan membuat Yeonjun merasakan perasaan campur aduk terhadap gurunya. Haruskah ia mulai melunak pada? Atau malah semakin membencinya karena saking baiknya Seokjin, membuat Yeonjun mengalami inferioritas diri.

Pantas saja Soobin mencintainya meskipun Seokjin sudah bertunangan. Dia begitu baik pada siapapun.

Tak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir mengingat ia kalah secara kualitas bahkan dalam hal kesabaran yang di mana Seokjin memiliki kesabaran seluas langit.

Hingga dia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang datang ke klinik untuk menemuinya.

“Yeonjun-ah…” panggil murid-murid laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya.

“Woojin-ah…” sebut Yeonjun pada Woojin, teman kelasnya Yeonjun sekaligus teman ekskul memasaknya bersama dengan Yewon. Yeonjun sempat mencoba untuk duduk namun perutnya sakit. Woojin yang baru sampai segera memapah badan Yeonjun untuk membantunya duduk dengan nyaman.

“Yeonjun-ah, yang tadi itu benar-benar gila, Jun. Kau membentaknya tepat di hadapannya langsung. Padahal bukankah kau sendiri bilang kalau Seokjin-ssaem adalah guru favoritmu? Bahkan kau sering mengulangnya berkali-kali mendeklarasikan bahwa Seokjin-ssaem adalah guru favoritmu.” Kata Woojin.

“Aku tahu, Jin. Aku khilaf tadi. Maaf membuat kalian tidak nyaman.” Tukas Yeonjun lirih.

“Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan masalah kami. Kami tak rugi apapun tentang ini. Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, kalau Yoongi-ssaem menghukummu dengan pemanggilan orang tua agar mereka yang menghukummu? Bagaimana? Padahal kau memang sakit.”

“Mungkin lebih baik begitu, Jin. Lebih baik aku dihukum daripada tidak. Itu membuat perasaanku lebih membaik.”

“Membaik bagaimana? Yang ada penyakitmu malah semakin parah karena stress akibat hukumanmu.” Ujar Woojin khawatir.

“Kalau memang kesialan ditambah kesialan akan membuatku lebih baik, kenapa tidak? Toh, hidupku sudah sial sekarang ini.” Tukas Yeonjun putus asa dengan nada sarkasme.

“Jangan bicara begitu, Jun… kalau kau ada masalah katakan pada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu. Yewon sebentar lagi juga bakal ke sini tapi sebelumnya dia harus menangani masalah di klub eksul kita terlebih dahulu.”

“Katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu datang menjengukku.” Tukas Yeonjun.

“Kenapa? Ada masalahkah dengannya?” tanya Woojin penasaran.

‘Aku tidak mau melihat gadis itu. Itu hanya menambah rasa sakit hatiku.’ Gumam Yeonjun jujur dalam hati.

“Aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Kupikir dia sama terkejutnya denganmu saat aku secara reflek membentak Seokjin-ssaem.” Bohong Yeonjun.

“Jangan bicara begitu… mungkin kalau Yewon yang mendengarkan ceritamu itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik.”

“Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, Jin. Aku benar-benar butuh sendiri saat ini sebenarnya.” Woojin tak dapat mengelak lagi apa yang dikatakan Yeonjun kalau _mood_ Yeonjun sedang memburuk hari ini. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya lagi kalau Yeonjun sudah siap.

“Kamu tahu nggak, kalo Seokjin-ssaem itu orang yang baiiiikkkk banget? Dia nggak marah padamu sama sekali setelah kau membentaknya. Bahkan dia lembut menyarankanmu untuk mengantarkanmu ke klinik meskipun kau menolaknya.”

“Aku tahu itu. Tidak usah dibahas.”Yeonjun agak _cringe_ mendengar nama mantan guru favoritnya itu.

“Bahkan Seokjin-ssaem sampai bertengkar dengan Yoongi-ssaem karena kabar kau membentak Seokjin-ssaem sampai ke telinga Yoongi-ssaem. Yoongi-ssaem melabrak Seokjin-ssaem karena terlalu membiarkanmu bersikap semena-mena padanya dan berniat menghukummu tapi Seokjin-ssaem mati-matian membelamu bahkan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Seokjin-ssaem marah besar saat Yoongi-ssaem mengancam akan menghukummu.” Yeonjun terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa Seokjin justru membelanya setelah apa yang dia perbuat.

“Darimana kau tahu tentang itu, Jin?”

“Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat lewat ruang guru tadi. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas melalui pintu terbuka kalau mereka bercekcokan hingga terdengar di luar.” Cerita Woojin.

**_Flashback_ **

_Sekembalinya dari kelasnya Yeonjun, Seokjin kembali ke ruangannya, menyapa guru-guru lain di ruangan tersebut dan menilai pekerjaan murid-muridnya seolah tanpa terjadi apapun yang menimpanya. Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi membuka pintunya dengan keras dan menuju meja Seokjin._

_“Seokjin-ssaem! Kudengar kau habis dibentak oleh salah satu dari muridmu di kelas 11-A. apakah itu benar?” Tanya Yoongi menginterogasi tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu._

_“Masalahnya sudah selesai, Yoongi-ssaem. Tak ada yang perlu dihukum untuk masalah ini. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja.” Jawab Seokjin berusaha menjawabnya dengan tenang._

_“Masalah sudah selesai, katamu?! Yang dilakukan anak itu sudah benar-benar kelewatan! Anak itu membentakmu setelah kau menegurnya yang tidak fokus belajar! Apa masalah itu bisa ditolerir?! Ini jelas pelanggaran berat karena melawan guru! Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada wali muridnya.”_

_“Yoongi-ssaem! Kau tak bisa menghukumnya hanya karena dia tak sengaja membentakku. Lagipula saat ini dia sedang sakit dan tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menjalani hukuman melalui orang tuanya di sekolah ini saat kondisinya sedang sakit.” Kini nada bicara Seokjin terdengar serius._

_“Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, yang namanya kesalahan tetap tidak bisa ditolerir, Seokjin-ssaem. Hukum di sekolah ini tetap harus ditegakkan bagaimanapun kondisi siswa tersebut. Kalau tidak kau akan semakin diremehkan oleh murid-muridmu dan mereka bebas melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya karena kau membiarkan mereka berbuat begitu.”_

_“Itu omong kosong! Yang kulakukan selama ini bukannya membiarkan mereka berbuat kesalahan. Justru aku menasehati mereka baik-baik agar mereka tidak mengulangi kesalahan mereka dan memberi mereka pengertian tanpa perlu dihukum. Kau sendirilah yang membuat masalah kecil seperti ini dibesar-besarkan seperti kau menghukum murid yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga sekolah. Bahkan hukumanmu terkadang tidak tepat sasaran sehingga beberapa dari mereka bukannya jera, tapi mereka semakin membencimu.”_

_Maka terjadilah percekcokan serius antara Yoongi-ssaem yang harus menegakkan aturan dengan menghukum Yeonjun dan Seokjin yang bersikukuh tetap membela Yeonjun dan melindunginya dari hukuman yang tak seharusnya ia jalani hingga mereka saling mempermasalahkan gaya mendidik siswanya satu sama lain yang bagi mereka masing-masing merasa bahwa lawannya itu tidak benar dalam mendidik siswa._

_Sedangkan para guru yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka hanya menontonnya saja karena mereka tak berani melerainya terutama menenangkan Seokjin di saat seperti ini, apalagi jika Seokjin yang dikenal paling baik, sabar, dan humoris ini marah besar, kemarahannya bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Yoongi._

_Seokjin bahkan mengungkit peristiwa masa lalu di mana seorang murid di sekolah ini pernah nyaris bunuh diri setelah dihukum oleh Yoongi-ssaem karena ketahuan mencontek saat ujian namun berhasil diselamatkan oleh Seokjin yang kebetulan tidak sengaja melihat anak itu menuju ke loteng sekolah. Bahkan dari situ Seokjin tahu kalau sebelum dihukum anak itu juga punya masalah dengan keluarganya yang membuat dirinya tertekan dan terpaksa mencontek karena orang tuanya menginginkannya untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna agar anaknya bisa asukses sebagai calon CEO perusahaan ayahnya dengan pendidikan terbaik padahal dirinya sebenarnya berimpian menjadi musisi yang tentu saja ditentang keluarganya._

_“Itu kan masalah lain, Seokjin-ssaem. Dia hanya ketahuan mencontek tapi tak harus melibatkan orang tuanya untuk menghukumnya. Yang dilakukan Yeonjun sudah di luar batas etika tata kramanya.” Ujar Yoongi kesal._

_“Mau apapun hukumannya tetap saja akan berdampak buruk bagi psikis mereka kalau tidak tahu kondisi mereka sesungguhnya. Mereka ini masih remaja. Mereka masih membentuk jati dirinya. Wajar saja kalau emosi mereka menjadi tidak stabil. Aku yakin Yeonjun sedang berada dalam tahap itu.” Ujar Seokjin, kini air matanya berlinang meskipun tak sampai jatuh._

_“Kumohon… untuk saat ini jangan bahas tentang masalah seperti ini lagi. Kalau kau ingin menghukumnya, hukumlah saat kesehatannya membaik. Untuk saat ini kumohon… jangan hukum dia.” Pinta Seokjin penuh harap._

_Yoongi yang terdiam pun tak dapat berdebat lagi dengan Seokjin yang cukup keras kepala itu.”_

_“Baiklah kalau begitu. Terserah dirimu saja bagaimana kau menangani anak itu. Tapi jika Yeonjun atau siapapun orang itu berani melawanmu baik disengaja atua tidak seperti itu lagi, jangan mencegahku untuk menghukum mereka, dan kau jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan mereka lagi. Kau mengerti itu, Seokjin-ssaem?!” ancam Yoongi sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan lagi dan diakhiri dengan suara tutup pintu yang cukup keras._

_Seokjin duduk ke kursinya dengan lemas. Air matanya tak dapat dibendungnya. Beberapa guru termasuk Hoseok dan Sowon menatapnya khawatir karena baru kali ini ia menangis karena seorang siswa. Hoseok kemudian berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang kini menangis._

_“Hoseok-ssaem… apa aku salah melindungi murid? Apakah aku salah membelanya meskipun dia bersalah padaku? Apakah aku salah menjadi guru yang baik untuk mereka? Apa aku terlalu baik untuk mereka? Lantas, apakah perbuatanku selama ini hanya akan melonggarkan ketidakbenaran bagi para siswa lainnya, Hoseok-ssaem?” Tanya Seokjin bertubi-tubi._

_Hoseok tahu kalau pertanyaan Seokjin itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban darinya melainkan hanya sebagai curahan hatinya kepadanya._

_Hoseok teringat akan petuah dari ayahnya yang merupakan PNS juga guru bahasa Korea sepertinya._

_Petuah itu mengatakan bahwa dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar, tiap guru memiliki kemampuan dan gaya mengajar yang berbeda-beda bahkan ada yang berlawanan satu sama lain._

_Menurut ayahnya, semua gaya mengajar dan mendidik para siswa itu tidak ada satupun yang salah selama tujuan dari mereka hanya satu, yaitu membuat siswa tersebut memiliki berbagai macam pengetahuan dan etika yang baik dan berguna di masa depannya._

_Yang menjadi kesalahan terbesar bagi seorang guru hanyalah ketika guru itu membuat komitmen dengan muridnya namun guru itulah yang melanggar komitmen itu sendiri apalagi guru itu menjadi teladan bagi muridnya tersebut._

_Dengan lembut dan hati-hati diusapnya bahu lebar Seokjin yang bergetar karena menangis._

_“Tidak apa-apa, Seokjin-ssaem. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Yoongi-ssaem tidak bermaksud memarahimu tanpa sebab. Dia hanya khawatir padamu saja.” HIbur Hoseok tenang._

_“Tapi menurutmu apa aku salah kalau aku mencegahnya menghukum Yeonjun? Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar melihat Yeonjun tampak terluka saat dia sendiri tak sengaja membentakku. Anak itu benar-benar sakit, itulah kenapa dai jadi sensitif begitu. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dihukum seperti itu. Bagaimana jika akhirnya dia dendam padaku karena membiarkannya dihukum di saat dia sedang sakit, Hobi?” Tanya Seokjin menyebut nama panggilan akrab Hoseok, kemudian kembali menangis, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika wajah murid yang dulu sering menganggapnya sebagai guru favoritnya kini memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian saat Yoongi menghukumnya._

_Oh Tuhan… Seokjin tak bisa melihat murid itu terluka karenanya._

_“Tidak apa-apa, Seokjin-ssaem. Semua itu terserah padamu. Tanggung jawab terkait masalah ini ada di tanganmu sendiri. Kuharap kau bisa menangani masalahmu itu. Kami hanya berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja.”_

_“Aku… aku tak mau siapapun mereka… termasuk Yeonjun… mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku dulu… hiks…” kini air mata Seokjin mengalir deras sehingga Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

_“Aku tahu, sunbae… aku tahu… Aku yakin mereka pasti tak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kau alami dulu. Percayalah padaku.” Hoseok yang rupanya merupakan mantan adik kelasnya Seokjin semasa SMA hanya bisa menenangkannya._

_Sowon yang mendengar percakapan terakhir itu kini mengerutkan dahinya. Seokjin-ssaem dulu punya masalah apa di masa lalu._

_Hoseok menggunakan isyarat padanya agar nanti dia akan menceritakan masa lalu Seokjin berdua saja setelah selesai menenangkan Seokjin_

**_Flashback End_ **

Kini perasaan Yeonjun benar-benar campur aduk. Ada rasa senang karena Seokjin masih membelanya meskipun ia melakukan kesalahan terbesar ia yang perbuat, rasa bersalah karena Seokjin harus bertengkar dengan guru _killer_ itu hingga menangis karena dirinya, namun di sisi lain perasaan benci itu masih ada, mungkin semakin bertambah.

Namun perasaan benci itu bukan hanya ditujukan pada Seokjin saja melainkan pada dirinya juga. Ia merasa benci dirinya sendiri karena dia terus merasa iri dengan kesabaran Seokjin yang seluas langit itu. Bahkan tersirat rasa bencinya pada Seokjin karena dia justru membelanya yang memang jelas-jelas membentaknya karena memang itu kenyataannya. Seharusnya Seokjin membiarkannya dihukum oleh Yoongi meskipun dalam kondisi yang sakit.

“Bahkan kini beberapa orang baik guru maupun siswa lainnya menyayangkan sikap Seokjin-ssaem yang terlalu membelamu dan menganggap beliau terlalu menganakemaskan dirimu. Bahkan Beberapa yang lainnya menuduhnya terlalu terlena padamu karena kau sering menganggapnya guru favorit padahal masih banyak murid-murid juga menganggap beliau guru favoritnya namun mereka tak pernah melakukan pelanggaran apapun. Padahal memang gitu kan sifatnya Seokjin-ssaem kalau membela murid-muridnya yang bikin salah, meskipun beliau bukan wali kelasnya bahkan bisa saja beliau bukan guru favorit mereka, ya kan?” tukas Woojin menjelaskan kondisi insiden pertengkaran dua guru matematika beda kepribadian itu.

“Jadi intinya… namaku jadi jelek akibat peristiwa itu? Dan aku menjadi bahan pergunjingan sekolah ini?” Tanya Yeonjun meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya atas konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

“Hah… maafkan aku, hal seperti ini tak bisa dicegah, Jun… kekuatan dari mulut ke mulut itu begitu besar hingga tak bisa dicegah. Tentu saja beberapa orang iri padamu karena kau diistimewakan oleh Seokjin-ssaem, terutama bagi murid-murid yang tidak beruntung karena tidak ada Seokjin-ssaem yang datang untuk menolong mereka saat pernah dihukum Yoongi-ssaem.” Cerita Woojin sedikit merasa bersalah.

“Apa… ada mereka… yang berharap aku… mati?” Tanya Yeonjun pelan namun nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

“Jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja hanya karena orang-orang berharap demikian! Kalau sampai ada yang berharap kau mati, aku sendiri yang akan memberi mereka pelajaran untuk jaga mulut. Hidup dan mati itu nggak bisa dianggap remeh dan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi doa yang buruk bagi yang baik diharapkan maupun yang mengharapkannya seperti itu!” seru Woojin marah ketika Yeonjun berharap seperti itu.

“Lagipula Seokjin-ssaem juga takut kalau kau akan jadi Seungkwan kedua setelah insiden itu. Kau ingat kan Boo Seungkwan, senior kelas 12-B dulu saat kita masih kelas 10 itu kan?” Yeonjun mengangguk mengiyakannya.

“Senior tingkat akhir yang nyaris melompat dari gedung sekolah itu kan?”

“Ne! Apalagi Seungkwan-sunbae nyaris bunuh diri setelah dihukum Yoongi-ssaem sebelum berhasil dicegah oleh Seokjin-ssaem sendiri. Setelah itu beliau mendengarkan masalah yang menimpanya hingga mau bunuh diri. Beliau baru mengetahui kalau dia melakukan itu karena terpaksa demi mendapatkan nilai baik karena doktrin orang tuanya. Seungkwan-ssaem juga sering mendapat hukuman tersendiri dari orang tuanya jika nilai akademisnya tidak bagus di mata pelajaran manapun bahkan kerap dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak-kakaknya yang memang pintar. Apalagi Seungkwan merupakan anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarganya sehingga tekanan hidupnya jauh lebih berat dibandingkan kedua kakaknya yang semuanya perempuan.” Cerita Woojin.

Yeonjun tidak bisa membayangkan jika hidupnya seburuk yang dialami mantan senior mereka itu, begitu juga dengan Woojin.

Yeonjun sedikit bersyukur karena sebagai anak tunggal, orang tuanya tidak pernah memaksakannya untuk menjadi apa yang dia inginkan, terutama ayahnya yang memang cukup fleksibel dan santai sehingga beliau membebaskan Yeonjun untuk mengikuti kegiatan apapun selama itu berguna baginya.

Mungkin ibunyalah yang sedikit keras padanya bahkan sempat melarangnya mengikuti terlalu banyak ekskul yang dia jalani terutama ekskul menari. Bukan karena ibunya mengharapkannya menjadi apa yang beliau inginkan, akan tetapi lebih pada kekhawatirannya jika waktu luang Yeonjun menjadi sedikit serta khawatir akan kondisi kesehatannya jika terlalu banyak kesibukan mengingat dia anak satu-satunya, seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang ini.

“Itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Seokjin-ssaem berusaha melindungimu meskipun konsekuensinya beliaupun harus menghadapi Yoongi-ssaem bahkan dicap beberapa orang guru yang terlalu baik namun bodoh. Ah, orang baik macam Seokjin-ssaem jaman sekarang tuh semakin langka. Mereka lebih memilih membiarkan beberapa orang menderita demi kepentingan mereka sendiri termasuk guru-guru sekalipun.”

“Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku.” Balas Yeonjun lirih.

“Ah, tidak usah begitu. Kau tak salah pada kami. Kalau mau minta maaf, minta maaflah pada Seokjin-ssaem, tapi minta maafnya ditunda dulu saja setelah keadaannya kondusif. Apalagi aku yakin Seokjin-ssaem memaafkanmu. Buktinya, dia membelamu mati-matian lho.” Yeonjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana kembali sepi tatkala mereka berusaha mencari topik lain yang sekiranya tidak akan membuat Yeonjun sensitif.

“Oh ya, apa aku perlu mengajak Soobin dan Beomgyu ke sini untuk menjengukmu?” Tanya Woojin.

“Tidak perlu. Kalau Beomgyu, kurasa dia akan datang sendiri jika sudah mendengar kabarku. Kalau Soobin…” Yeonjun membuang mukanya. “Jangan biarkan Soobin datang ke sini.”

“Apa? Kenapa? Apa itu alasanmu kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu? Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?” Tanya Woojin khawatir.

“Iya, aku memang ada masalah dengannya. Tapi aku tak akan cerita penyebabnya. Ini masalah pribadi antara diriku dan dia” jawab Yeonjun dingin.

“Apa itu juga yang membuatmu, maaf, insiden susu tumpah saat ekskul itu?” Tanya Woojin sedikit hati-hati.

“Iya!” jawab Yeonjun singkat namun dingin seolah mengatakan ‘ **Kau sudah tahu itu. Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan jangan bahas tentang masalah itu lagi!** ’.

Woojin yang mnegerti ‘sinyal’ itu memilih bungkam dan tidak membahas masalahnya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, kudoakan semoga kau cepat sembuh. Dan kudoakan juga semoga masalahmu dengan Soobin segera berakhir.” Yeonjun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar harapan Woojin.

Yah, semoga saja…

,

,

,

,

,

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Harsh Words

Beomgyu yang mengetahui bahwa Yeonjun sakit dan kini dirawat di klinik sekolah (setelah bertanya pada Woojin), Beomgyu segera bergegas menuju ke klinik. Dia sangat khawatir akan kondisi Yeonjun yang kini sepertinya mulai memburuk, mengingat dia kini jadi bahan pergunjingan banyak orang lantaran membentak Seokjin namun tidak dihukum.

Beomgyu tahu kalau Yeonjun secara reflek membentak Seokjin lantaran emosi sesaatnya saat melihat Seokjin. Namun ia amat menyayangkan Yeonjun yang tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya itu.

Setelah Beomgyu masuk ke klinik, dia mendapati Yeonjun yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dengan tumpuan bantal.

“Hyung…” kata Beomgyu, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun melihat Yeonjun sepertinya tampak enggan untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya di kelas.

“Hyung… aku mengerti rasa kebencianmu terhadap Seokjin-ssaem… sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak mengendalikan dirimu.” Kata Beomgyu.

“Aku tahu, Gyu... Aku hanya… tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi…” ujar Yeonjun lirih.

“Aku tak hanya membenci Seokjin-ssaem saja… aku juga membenci diriku sendiri… kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi seperti Seokjin-ssaem? Baik hati? Lembut? Penuh perhatian? Dan yang paling penting panjang sabar? Kenapa aku tak memiliki semua itu, Gyu?” ujar Yeonjun sedih.

‘Kau memiliki semua itu, hyung. Bahkan kau memiliki hal yang justru tak dimiliki oleh siapapun termasuk Seokjin-ssaem. Kau hanya tak menyadarinya kalau kau sebenarnya istimewa, hyung. Kau telah dibutakan oleh kriteria-kriteria yang diinginkan Soobin karena cintamu padanya.’ Gumam Beomgyu, namun tak mungkin ia ungkapkan pada Yeonjun secara langsung.

Saat Beomgyu hendak mengatakan sesuatu , tiba-tiba Soobin datang dalam keadaan marah, diikuti oleh Woojin yang sebenarnya berusaha menahan Soobin agar tidak mengunjungi Yeonjun atas permintaannya namun tak berhasil mengingat badan Soobin seperti raksasa dibandingkan badannya sendiri yang tergolong kecil.

“HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEOKJIN-SSAEM?!?!” seru Soobin yang justru menjadi sambutan panas untuknya.

“BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBENTAK SEOKJIN-SSAEM SAAT MENGAJAR DI KELASMU? BUKANNYA DULU KAU BERHARAP BISA DIAJARI BELIAU LAGI?! KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MALAU TIDAK SUKA DIAJARI BELIAU??!!” Bentak Soobin yang membahas tentang masalahnya, semakin menambah rasa sakit di hati Yeonjun karena Soobin justru lebih peduli pada guru yang membelanya dibandingkan dirinya.

“YA! TENANGKAN DIRIMU KALAU MAU JENGUK YEONJUN-HYUNG! NGGAK USAH MAIN BENTAK PAS DATANG DONG! SANTAI AJA NAPA?!” Bentak Beomgyu balik karena tak terima Yeonjun diperlakukan kasar seperti itu pada orang yang dicintainya.

“Maafkan aku, Jun. Aku udah berusaha keras nahan dia. Tapi dia kekeuh ingin datang padamu sambil minta penjelasan atas kejadian di kelas kita tadi.” Ujar Woojin yang kewalahan menahan Soobin.

Yeonjun dengan tenang mencoba menjelaskan duduk perkara dari kejadian di kelas tersebut meskipun hatinya begitu sakit.

“Soobin-ah… aku benar-benar khilaf saat itu. Aku tak bermaksud membentak Seokjin-ssaem. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya diriku mulai sensitif saat aku sedang sakit. Ini semua di luar kendaliku. Sungguh.”

“TIDAK USAH BOHONG!” Bentak Soobin, membuat baik Yeonjun, Beomgyu dan Woojin membelalakkan mata terkejut melihat Soobin yang mulai berubah jadi jahat di mata Yeonjun. Padahal mereka tahu kalau Soobin bocah yang polos, kalem, dan pemalu. Tapi ketika marah ternyata jauh mengerikan. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung dia marah pada sahabatnya sendiri tanpa mengetahui masalah sebenarnya.

“KAU MARAH PADA SEOKJIN-SSAEM KARENAKU KAN?! KAU CEMBURU PADAKU KARENA AKU MENCINTAI SEOKJIN-SSAEM SEDANGKAN KAU MERASA KEDULUAN, YA KAN?!” Tuduh Soobin.

Yeonjun menitikkan airmata dalam diam. Beomgyu menahan amarahnya karena Soobin menuduhnya dengan faktanya yang justru jauh dari kenyataannya bahkan berbanding terbalik.

“Soobin-ah, bicaralah baik-baik dengan seniormu. Yeonjun sedang sakit dan sekarang butuh istirahat cukup untuk memulihkan diri.”

“Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau memang membenciku katakan saja, hyung! Maaf-maaf saja kalau aku telah menyaingimu dalam berbagai hal termasuk mendapatkan hati Seokjin-ssaem!” terdengar arogansi di nada bicaranya Soobin yang merasa lebih hebat karena mengalahkan Yeonjun.

Air mata Yeonjun mengalir semakin deras bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang dihujam perkataan kasar Soobin yang bagaikan pedang tajam.

Untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada rasa respek dalam diri Soobin padanya. Tak ada lagi sikap manja Soobin saat bersamanya. Tak ada sifat polos dan pemalu dalam diri Soobin.

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah tatapan kebencian Soobin padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Soobin membencinya.

Semua ini karena dia telah dibutakan cintanya oleh seorang guru yang bahkan sudah berstatus tunangan dan siap menikah dengan orang lain.

Beomgyu mengepalkan tangannya semakin keras mendengar Soobin yang semakin menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

“Kalau mau kita duel, ayo kita duel setelah kau selesai dirawat dari klinik biar puas. Kita akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Seokjin-ssaem meskipun aku akan kalah darimu. Tapi kalau aku berusaha keras, siapa tahu aku bisa mengalahkanmu.” Kali ini Soobin keterlaluan. Dia tidak tahu masalah sesungguhnya tapi dengan seenaknya menantang Yeonjun yang sedang sakit. Kini rasa sakitnya tak dapat dia tahan lagi dengan omongan kasar Soobin.

“Sekalian aku ingin balas dendam padamu karena kau telah membentak Seokjin-ssaem ku hingga membuatnya menangis karena **DIRIMU**!”

PLAK!

Wajah Soobin nyaris terlempar ke kanan dan merasakan pipi kirinya memanas oleh tamparan keras. Bisa dipastikan pipinya tampak memerah.

Bukan Yeonjun yang menamparnya. Dan pastinya bukan Woojin yang melakukannya karena dia hanya terkejut tanpa bisa melakukan apapun terhadap masalah yang tak berkaitan dengannya.

Namun Beomgyu lah yang menampar Soobin dengan keras. Amarahnya tak dapat ia tahan lagi setelah mendengar Soobin menuduh dan menghinanya dengan kejam.

“CHOI SOOBIN BRENGSEK!!!” umpat Beomgyu keras.

“Seokjin-ssaem, Seokjin-ssaem, Seokjin-ssaem muluk yang ada di otakmu! Kau pikir dengan melabrak Yeonjun-hyung seperti itu maka Seokjin-ssaem akan bilang begini: **Terima kasih banyak telah membelaku, Soobin-ssi…**?!” kata Beomgyu kesal sambil menirukan gaya bicaranya Seokjin meskipun tidak terlalu mirip.

“BODOH! HALU! NGIMPI KAMU! Jelas saja Seokjin-ssaem nggak bakal merhatiin kamu segitunya. Yang ada kamu bakal dicap orang gila karena suka sama guru apalagi guru sudah ada yang punya!”

“Bahkan kau sudah dibutakan cintamu pada Seokjin-ssaem hingga kau menuduh Yeonjun-hyung dengan fakta yang belum tentu benar keadaannya.”

“Apa kau tak merasa bersimpati pada apa yang menimpa Yeonjun hingga kau lebih mempedulikan seseorang yang belum tentu mengenal dirimu lama ini dibandingkan Yeonjun-hyung yang sudah lama bersamamu dan mengenal begitu banyak tentang dirimu?”

“Ah, satu lagi! Kalau mau tau kebenaran sesungguhnya, Seokjin-ssaem menangis bukan karena dibentak oleh Yeonjun-hyung, justru Seokjin-ssaem menangis karena bertengkar dengan Yoongi-ssaem yang ingin menghukum Yeonjun. Seokjin-ssaem justru ingin melindungi Yeonjun dari hukuman. Itulah kenapa beliau menangis. Kalau kau menyakiti Yeonjun-hyung, berarti kau juga menyakiti hati guru kesayanganmu itu!” jelas Beomgyu yang sontak membuat Soobin baru mengetahui kenyataan yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya.

“SUDAH CUKUP! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!” semuanya menoleh ke arah suara yang berteriak tadi dan mendapati Yeonjun menatap mereka dengan wajah sembab dan mata memerah karena air mata.

“Kalau kalian ribut lagi tentang masalah antara aku dan Seokjin-ssaem, sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini! Aku muak dengan kalian!” tukas Yeonjun dingin.

“Dan untuk kau, Soobin. Kau ingin aku duel denganmu karena Seokjin-ssaem? Huh! Maaf-maaf saja ya! Aku ogah mau duel denganmu! Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada diajak duel dengan bocah tengil halu macam dirimu! Aku masih punya harga diri ya!” tukas Yeonjun balik mengolok Soobin dengan marah.

“Yeonjun! Jangan bicara gitu!”

“Hyung… a-aku tidak bermaksud…” kata Soobin yang kini kembali ke semula, Soobin yang polos dan lembut. Namun Yeonjun sudah terlanjur marah karena tersinggung.

“DIAM!!!” bentak Yeonjun semakin keras, hingga Soobin nyaris menutup telinganya.

“Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tak mau melihat mukamu lagi! Aku MEMBENCIMU!” Seru Yeonjun marah dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

“Hyung… maafkan ak-…”

“PERGI DARI SINI!!!” Seru Yeonjun semakin marah dan menjadi-jadi.

“Kau dengar itu?! Kau diusir, Bin! Pergi kau dari sin-…” timpal Beomgyu namun langsung dipotong oleh Yeonjun.

“Kau juga! Pergi kau dari sini!” usir Yeonjun pada Beomgyu.

“Lho?! Tapi aku di pihakmu, hyung.”

“AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI! SEMUANYA PERGI DARI SINI!”

Yeonjun mencoba mengusir ketiga temannya itu namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit di perutnya datang begitu menyiksanya. Teman-temannya mendadak khawatir dengan ekspresi Yeonjun yang kesakitan.

Di saat bersamaan datang dokter klinik yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut melihat Yeonjun yang menangis kesakitan dan ketiga temannya yang menjenguknya setelah mendengar keributan di kliniknya. Mengira bahwa ketiga temannya itu mengganggu pasiennya, dokter itu mengusir ketiga anak itu dari kliniknya dan menutup pintunya sedikit kasar.

Yewon dan Yerim yang saat itu baru datang ke klinik untuk menjenguk Yeonjun dibuat kaget oleh tiga bocah laki-lakai yang tiba-tiba diusir oleh dokter klinik itu. Yewon bertanya apa yang terjadi, Woojin menceritakan kejadian singkat yang membuat mereka diusir.

“Aku benar-benar nggak habis pikir, kau, Choi Soobin, menyukai Seokjin-ssaem?! Apa kau gila?! Kau menyukai guru yang notabene lebih tua darimu bahkan sudah bertunangan!? Aku tidak percaya ini! Ini bisa jadi skandal besar di sekolah kalau kamu sampai kekeuh cinta ma Seokjin-ssaem kayak gitu!” ujar Woojin heran pada Soobin yang hanya diam saja. Yewon dan Yerim terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa Soobin jatuh cinta pada wali kelasnya sendiri.

“Pantas saja kenapa Yeonjun akhir-akhir ini sering bermasalah hingga membentak Seokjin-ssaem secara tidak sengaja. Rupanya kau sudah menuduh sahabatmu sendiri telah cemburu padamu karena menyukai Seokjin-ssaem. Padahal kita semua juga tahu kalau Yeonjun hanya menganggap Seokjin-ssaem sebagai guru favoritnya. Idolanya. Nggak habis pikir kamu bisa berpikir jahat seperti itu padanya. Kalau begini jadinya kan kasihan Yeonjun. Dia pasti tertekan sekarang dengan kondisi seperti ini.” Tutur Woojin gemas namun Soobin tak menggubrisnya dan justru beralih memandang Beomgyu. Woojin yang diacuhkan memandangnya kesal dan nyaris ingin menjitak kepalanya kalau tidak dicegah Yerim.

“Beomgyu, katakan padaku sebenarnya! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku selama ini? Kenapa Yeonjun bersikap begini padaku?! Jawab aku, Gyu….”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu. Yeonjun-hyung tak akan mungkin cerita tentang masalahnya padaku. Kalau mau Tanya tentang itu padanya, tanyakan sendiri padanya.”

“Tapi dia tak akan mungkin cerita padaku.”

“Ya sudah, itu resikomu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa bikin masalah padanya.”

“Masalah apa yang kubuat padanya? Katakan padaku, kumohon…”

“Sudah kubilang tanyakan sendiri padanya, Soobin Idiot! Jangan tanya padaku! Kalau nggak mau coba saja tanyakan guru tercintamu itu!” tukas Beomgyu.

“Lho?! Emangnya beliau tahu tentang masalah ini?!”

“Ya mana aku tahu?! Beliau kan bukan wali kelasku, bahkan aku tidak diajari olehnya! Udah ah! Aku bosan berurusan denganmu! Bye!” tukas Beomgyu kemudian bergegas meninggalkan klinik, menyisakan Soobin dan ketiga senior lainnya.

_epha_

Yeonjun diijinkan pulang oleh dokter klinik setelah menganjurkannya untuk minum obat secara teratur dan istirahat cukup. Yeonjun menuju ke studio tari di mana jam ekskul tari modern telah selesai lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Yeonjun hendak meminta ijin pada Jimin selaku guru tarinya untuk absen dalam latihan. Namun sebelumnya Yeonjun hendak meminjam jaket cadangannya pada Woojin karena badannya sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Woojin tentu tidak keberatan meminjamkan jaketnya. Meskipun sedikit kekecilan mengingat badan Yeonjun lebih besar daripada Woojin meskipun tak sebesar Soobin, namun setidaknya cukup di badannya. Jaketnya cukup hangat di tubuhnya.

Ketika telah sampai di studio itu, Yeonjun masuk dan mendapati hanya Jimin dan dua murid lainnya yang masih belum pulang. Fiuh, untung sepi. Apalagi dua anak lain itu tak memandangnya aneh sama sekali seolah tak terjadi apapun. Mungkin saja mereka tahu masalahnya namun memilih bungkam.

Yeonjun meminta ijin pada Jimin agar ia sepertinya tak bisa hadir lagi untuk latihan besok. Jimin mengerti keputusannya namun cukup menyayangkan jika Yeonjun sakit di saat kompetisinya akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat, mengingat kompetisi ini cukup penting untuk menambah prestasi ekskul tari di sekolah ini. Jimin juga bilang kalau misalnya Yeonjun masih sakit hingga ke depannya yang belum menentu, ada kemungkinan Yeonjun akan digantikan oleh penari lainnya jika keadaannya tak menentu dan mendadak.

Yeonjun berjanji akan sembuh dalam waktu yang cepat sehingga bisa latihan lagi seperti dulu. Jimin mengatakan untuk tak perlu keburu-buru. Jimin meyakinkan kalau kesehatan Yeonjun jauh lebih penting daripada keikutsertaan Yeonjun di kompetisi.

Jimin menghiburnya dengan mengatakan kalau Yeonjun sebelumnya sudah pernah ikut kompetisi nasional itu sebelumnya dan berjanji ketika ada kompetisi tari serupa, ia akan mengikutsertakan Yeonjun lagi jika keadaannya sehat.

Yeonjun dan Jimin tak berbicara lagi. Diam-diam Yeonjun bersyukur karena Jimin tak bertanya apapun padanya terkait masalahnya yang kini menyebar di sekolahnya. Mungkin Jimin-ssaem tidak tahu masalah tersebut karena orang-orang lebih memilih tutup mulut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yeonjun, Jimin sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau ada masalah yang terjadi di sekolah, bahkan hal yang membuat terkejut yaitu anak didik tarinya sendiri tiba-tiba membentak Seokjin yang merupakan teman dekatnya tanpa sebab hingga teman dekatnya harus bertengkar dengan kepala komisi kedisiplinan yang dikenal paling _killer_ di sekolah ini. Namun karena Seokjin sudah mewanti-wanti Jimin agar tak membahas masalah ini di hadapan muridnya, Jimin memilih mengikuti permintaannya.

Ia tahu kalau Seokjin memang sangat baik dan tidak tegaan jika ada murid yang dihukum berat atas perbuatannya yang bisa jadi sebenarnya tidak seberat hukumannya. Terkadang Jimin sempat berpikir, terbuat dari mana hati guru _killer_ itu hingga dia hobi sekali menghukum orang?

“Jimin-ssaem, kalau boleh tahu, anda mau ke mana hingga ekskul ini selesai lebih cepat?” Tanya Yeonjun saat melihat Jimin yang kini berpakaian formal dan rapi seakan sedang pergi ke pesta.

“Ah, aku sedang ada acara penting. Jadi aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat. Lagipula…” sejenak Jimin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mendapati tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya dan Yeonjun yang artinya dua anak tersebut sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

“Aku akan menjadi saksi dari peristiwa yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku…” kata Jimin dengan mata berseri-seri.

“Peristiwa paling indah?” Tanya Yeonjun mengkerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalau mungkin selesainya tidak sesuai dengna deadline ya. Tapi yang pasti fic ini tetap dilanjut hingga selesai.


	10. Chapter 10

Soobin berlari menghampiri Seokjin yang hendak menuju gerbang sekolah.

“Seokjin-seonsaengnim!” seru Soobin sebelum akhirnya tiba dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

“Woah! Kenapa pakai lari-lari? Santai saja. Aku pulang tidak mengendarai UFO.” Canda Seokjin.

“Seonsaengnim! Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap Yeonjun-hyung padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.” Ucap Soobin sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

“Untuk apa minta maaf? Kan Yeonjun tidak salah apa-apa.”

“Tentu saja karena Yeonjun-hyung sudah mempermalukanmu di depan kelasnya.”

“Aku tidak merasa dipermalukan di kelas ini. Justru aku merasa kasihan kala Yeonjun meminta maaf atas perbuatannya sendiri. Dan aku yakin perbuatannya itu tidak disengaja. Dia saat itu sedang melamun, mungkin saja dia kepikiran dengan masalahnya. Selain itu dia juga sakit. Tak memungkinkan baginya untuk menjalani hukuman yang relatif cukup berat bagi anak-anak di sekolah ini.”

“Tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa membiarkan Yeonjun-hyung bertindak semena-mena padamu. Paling tidak dia harus dihukum agar dia tidak ceroboh membentakmu lagi.”

“Dan melihatnya dihukum orang tuanya sendiri tepat di dalam sekolah?! Itu sama saja seperti mempermalukan dan menelanjangi anak itu. Kau tak kasihan dengan sahabatmu itu, Soobin-ssi?!”

“Bu-bukan begitu. Dia tak harus dihukum oleh Yoongi-seonsaengnim. Paling tidak…” Soobin mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk disampaikan.

“Kau sendirilah yang harus menghukumnya jika perlu. Tak harus melalui Yoongi-seonsaengnim. Lagipula kau tak seharusnya lunak padanya meskipun kau memaafkannya.”

“Aku? Menghukumnya?”

“Tentu saja! Anda kan juga guru. Guru juga punya hak untuk menghukum murid yang salah. Tak selalu harus Yoongi-seonsaengnim yang menghukum orang, anda pun juga harusnya bisa menghukum siapapun termasuk Yeonjun-hyung.”

“Tapi dia sedang sakit.”

“Hukumannya bisa dijalani setelah dia sehat.” Tukas Soobin kekeuh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Seokjin tertawa. Namun tawanya tidak terdengar normal seperti biasanya, melainkan lebih seperti tawa mengejek.

“Soobin-ssi. Apa kau membencinya?” Tanya Seokjin langsung dan singkat.

Soobin yang bingung ditanyakan begitu tentu saja menggeleng keras. Untuk apa membenci Yeonjun-hyung.

“Bukankah beberapa orang tua kalau ada anaknya yang bermasalah maka mereka mengijinkan pihak sekolah untuk menghukumnya demi kebaikannya.”

“Dan kau sendiri, kau orang tuanya?” Tanya balik Seokjin yang cukup menohok.

“Bu-bukan…”

“Kalau begitu, kau tak berhak memintaku untuk menghukumnya, kecuali kalau orang tuanya sendiri yang memintanya. Sekarang aku tanya lagi, apa kau membencinya?” Soobin terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tapi kenapa tatapan matamu berkata lain?” Tanya Seokjin sambil menghakimi tatapan mata Soobin yang terpancar rasa kekecewaan entah pada siapa.

“Aku… aku benar-benar tidak membencinya. Dia sendiri yang membenciku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membenciku?” curhat Soobin.

“Kau sudah mencoba bertanya belum?”

“Sudah kucoba kemarin-kemarin, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku. Saat aku tanya apakah dia iri padaku, dia malah marah-marah begitu saja.”

“Jadi kau menuduhnya?” Tanya Seokjin terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir itu.

“Aku tidak menuduhnya. Aku hanya tanya apakah dia iri padaku?”

“Itu sama saja namanya menuduh, Soobin. Kau melakukan itu sama seperti, maaf, **apa kau orang yang mencuri dompetku?** Tentu saja orang yang ditanya begitu akan tersinggung karena dia tak tahu apa yang kau maksud tapi kau sudah menyalahkannya tanpa bukti yang jelas, terlebih lagi jika orang tersebut punya masalah tapi kau melempar pertanyaan yang tak berkaitan dengan masalahnya. Kira-kira seperti itu analoginya. Tak heran jika Yeonjun jadi marah padamu karena itu. Kau tidak berhati-hati dalam melakukan etika berbicara. Kuharap hal ini bisa jadi peringatan bagimu untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi.” Soobin hanya bisa mengangguk sambil minta maaf.

“Tapi Beomgyu juga begitu. Sebelumnya dia yang menawari diri bicara dengannya, namun setelah itu Beomgyu bungkam padaku. Mungkin Yeonjun-hyung memintanya untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya padaku.”

“Kalau begitu, cobalah meminta maaf pada mereka, terutama Yeonjun.” Saran Seokjin tenang.

“Aku tidak bisa minta maaf terlebih dahulu jika aku tak tahu masalahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf, seonsaengnim?”

“Kau masih bersikap sombong rupanya, Soobin-ssi.” Peringat Seokjin. Soobin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia terus ditegur lagi saat Yeonjunlah yang bersalah? Dia tahu egonya sekarang sedang tinggi. Tapi apa salahnya sekali-sekali dia juga bersikap egois seperti yang Yeonjun lakukan selama ini? Dia juga bisa egois, pikirnya.

“Meminta maaf itu tidak harus ketika kau tahu penyebabnya. Kau bisa melakukannya saat dia masih tidak mau bercerita padamu. Mungkin itu bisa mengurangi rasa tidak nyamannya padamu. Setidaknya buang dulu egomu selama kau meminta maaf. Lagipula, kalau aku di posisi Yeonjun tentu aku juga marah padamu kalau seperti itu.”

Ah, begitu ya… kalau Seokjin-ssaemnya bilang begitu, mau tak mau dia menuruti nasihat Seokjin. Mungkin dia perlu menurunkan egonya kalau egonya Yeonjun nggak bisa turun.

“Lagipula…” Seokjin membalikkan badan membelakangi Soobin. “Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku tidak akan menghukumnya… juga tidak akan membiarkan dia dihukum begitu saja, karena aku punya dua alasan.”

“Alasan pertama adalah… aku bukan orang yang tegaan melihat orang dihukum, apalagi tegaan dalam menghukum orang macam Yoongi-ssaem. Aku lebih suka menjadi guru yang senantiasa mendengarkan cerita tentang masalah orang lain dibandingkan menghukum mereka tanpa sebab.”

“Alasan kedua?” Seokjin menengok ke belakang, melihat Soobin dengan wajah bingung yang malah terlihat seperti kelinci lucu.

“Karena aku sendiri juga benci hukuman. Bahkan benci dengan kata **hukuman** itu sendiri.” Tukas Seokjin tersenyum kemudian pamit pulang sebelum meninggalkan Soobin sendirian.

Namun…

Bagaikan magnet yang tak bisa lepas dari logamnya, Soobin kembali mengejarnya hingga tiba di tempat halte bis, seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang masih belum ia dapatkan.

Sejujurnya lama-kelamaan Seokjin cukup risih dengan sikap Soobin yang selalu mengejarnya seperti ini. Bukannya ia tak suka Soobin akrab dengannya, bahkan sebelumnya dia cukup senang saat Soobin memperhatikannya selama mengikuti pelajaran. Dia juga bangga karena prestasi belajarnya terutama matematika mulai meningkat berkat dirinya.

Namun entah kenapa, bersamaan dengan itu, waktu Soobin bersama teman-temannya kini berkurang. Soobin tak lagi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya (itupun mereka hanya berkumpul ketika di kantin saja). Soobin lebih suka belajar matematika hanya darinya saja.

Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan hingga sekarang ini adalah hubungan persahabatan antara Soobin dan Yeonjun itu sendiri yang kini semakin merenggang hingga mereka sempat bertengkar tadi saat di klinik (setelah diceritakan oleh dokter klinik itu).

Mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa sikap Yeonjun justru menjadi dingin padanya setelah sekian lama mengenal Soobin hingga secara reflek membentaknya.

Yeonjun mengira aku sudah mencuri sahabatnya, pikirnya.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Soobin yang kini ikut berhenti mengikutinya setelah Seokjin berhenti di halte bis dekat sekolah.

“Ada apa lagi, Soobin-ssi? Kalau kau bertanya tentang Yeonjun dan masalah itu lagi, lain kali saja ya. Aku harus pulang ke apartemenku untuk beristirahat.”

“Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah tadi. Aku bertanya tentang hal lain.” Oh, syukurlah. Seokjin bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Namun ia masih berharap agar Soobin tak bertanya tentang masa lalunya mungkin.

“Kalau boleh tahu, siapa itu Namjoon?” tanya Soobin _to-the-point_.

“Eh, darimana kau tahu tentang Namjoon-ie?” tanya Seokjin. Seketika wajahnya yang tadi sempat suram kini terlihat cerah seperti sedia kala.

Soobin agak pahit hati saat gurunya justru ceria saat nama **Namjoon** disebut.

“Err… anda sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau aku cocok jadi anaknya **Namjoon**. Tapi anda sama sekali tidak cerita padaku tentang Namjoon. Anda hanya cerita tentang pacar sepupu anda.” Seketika Seokjin menepuk kedua pipinya menyadari dirinya sendirilah yang menyebut nama itu.

“Selain itu, orang-orang di sini bilang kalau anda sudah bertunangan. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah Namjoon itu… tunangan anda?” tanya Soobin hati-hati meskipun ia siap-siap sakit hati.

“Iya, Namjoon adalah tunanganku.” Seokjin juga memamerkan cincin tunangannya yang berwarna emas putih dihias dengan satu permata berlian kecil di tengahnya.

“Ah, begitu rupanya… kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa tunangan anda yang bernama Namjoon itu?”

“Yang pasti dia mirip denganmu. Sama-sama berlesung pipi. Tapi dia lebih macho kalau dibandingkan dengan dirimu meskipun tidak setinggi dirimu. Wajar saja, namanya juga orang dewasa. Hahaha…” tawa Seokjin justru membuat Soobin tersenyum miris.

‘Ternyata Seokjin-ssaem suka orang yang macho, ya?’ simpulnya.

“Namjoon juga seorang guru lho, tapi bukan mengajar di sekolah menengah seperti aku ini. Dia lebih keren lagi. Ngajarnya juga di universitas lho, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, dia ngajarnya di Amerika.” Cerita Seokjin sumringah yang pada inti dari ceritanya, Namjoon adalah dosen yang mengajar di Amerika.

Seokjin juga bercerita banyak tentang Namjoon dan kelebihannya, mulai dari julukan _sexy brain_ yang ia berikan pada Namjoon karena otaknya yang jenius dengan IQ yang mencapai 140-an, kegemarannya pada berbagai macam literatur, tanaman, hingga seni rupa yang terpajang di museum maupun galeri.

Seokjin juga bilang kalau Namjoon justru lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, membuat Soobin semakin terkejut mendengar fakta tersebut, padahal dia sempat menduga kalau tunangannya bisa jadi sepantaran atau lebih tua darinya.

Kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh Namjoon menurut Seokjin hanyalah satu, yaitu ceroboh. Ia kerap kali menjatuhkan atau merusak barang karena kecerobohannya hingga rusak. Bahkan katanya RM juga sering menghilangkan barang-barangnya, contoh paling terparah yaitu hilangnya paspor saat balik ke Amerika.

Begitu asyiknya Seokjin bercerita tentang tunangannya hingga…

“Seokjinnie!” seseorang datang memanggilnya. Seokjin menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. Senyum manis khasnya kini merekah semakin lebar.

“NAMJOONIEEE!” Seru Seokjin sambil berlari menuju Namjoon bagaikan seorang anak menyambut ayahnya.

Soobin semakin dibuat kejutan oleh gurunya yang tiba-tiba datang memeluk tunangannya dan mencium bibirnya mesra. Bahkan terlalu mesra untuk disaksikan oleh anak di bawah umur sepertinya.

Setelah itu dua sejoli tenggelam dalam reuni mereka sambil bercerita tentang pengalamannya masing-masing di tempat mereka. Mereka serasa hidup berdua hingga tanpa sadar bahwa Soobin menyaksikan semuanya.

Soobin juga memperhatikan segala fitur yang ada dalam diri Namjoon.

Memang benar seperti kata gurunya, Namjoon itu tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Soobin. Wajahnya juga tidak setampan Seokjin, malah bisa dibilang kurang tampan menurut standar kecantikan Korea. Namun di sisi lain pria itu terlihat berwibawa dan gagah, sehingga Seokjin jadi terlihat kecil di pelukannya secara ilusi meskipun tinggi mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh.

Namjoon juga memiliki lesung pipi yang menawan, sama seperti miliknya, sehingga dia terlihat lebih tampan ketika dia tersenyum dibandingkan saat wajahnya normal. Jangan lupakan suara baritonnya yang begitu dalam saat berbicara normal.

Belum lagi Soobin menyadari ada beberapa pesona lain dalam diri Namjoon yang justru tidak dimiliki oleh Soobin. Mungkin sepintas Namjoon terlihat seperti pria Korea biasa saja. Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat, maka akan terlihat jelas jika Namjoon bisa memiliki aura yang kuat yang bisa menjadikannya pemimpin yang baik.

Seketika Soobin menjadi minder dengan kehadiran Namjoon. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang ketiga sekarang (dan memang kenyataannya dia orang ketiga yang sayangnya memang tidak dianggap ada oleh mereka).

Setelah mereka melakukan _lovey dovey time_ di tempat umum (yang secara etika sebenarnya tidak boleh, namun persetan dengan peraturan. Toh, ini luar jam sekolah), mata Namjoon tanpa sengaja menangkap Soobin yang hanya menonton mereka saja tanpa berbuat apapun.

“Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Apakah dia muridmu di sekolah?” tanya Namjoon sambil menunjuk Soobin yang masih bengong.

“Ah, iya aku lupa. Soobin-ssi. Kenalkan, ini tunanganku, Namjoon. Dan untuk Namjoon, kenalkan. Ini Soobin, dia salah satu murid di kelas di mana aku jadi wali kelasnya. Dia juga ketua kelas lho.”

“Benarkah? Wah, jadi dia yang kau bilang bakal mirip anak kita, ya? Perkenalkan namaku Namjoon, tunangannya Seokjin-ssaem, sekaligus calon ayahmu, hahaha…” Namjoon berjabat tangan dengannya sambil bercanda tentang lelucon ayah-anak. Soobin bertaruh Seokjin bercerita banyak tentangnya pada tunangannya itu.

“Nama saya Soobin, saya muridnya Seokjin-ssaem, sekaligus calon anak?” Soobin membalas jabatan tangan Namjoon dan menanggapi candaannya dengan enggan.

Sejujurnya dia malas berhadapan dengan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat sok akrab padanya.

Buktinya dengan tidak sopannya Namjoon memegang, mencubit pipinya gemas, hingga ‘menusuk’ lesung pipinya dengan jari seakan dia diperlakukan seperti boneka yang baru saja dibeli di toko.

Namjoon kemudian berjejeran dengan Soobin sambil merangkulnya dan meminta pendapat Seokjin apakah mereka berdua sudah terlihat mirip ayah dan anak. Seokjin tentu saja bertepuk tangan kegirangan melihat dua orang beda usia yang sama-sama punya lesung pipi itu ketika mereka tersenyum. Seokjin bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung langsung mengabadikan mereka berdua menggunakan ponselnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Soobin hanyalah tersenyum dan tertawa, namun dalam hati ia mengumpati dua sejoli itu, terutama pria sok akrab bernama Namjoon itu. Terkadang dia tak habis pikir, orang ini memang dosen di Amerika atau tukang sulap yang biasa ada di Los Angeles itu.

‘Seharusnya aku di sini untuk mencuri hati Seokjin-ssaem agar sedikit menyukaiku, bukannya malah berakhir main peran-peranan keluarga dengan aku punya dua ayah sekaligus. Cih! Jatuhnya malah kayak _incest_ dong antara aku dan Seokjin-ssaem.’ Gumam Soobin dalam hati kesal.

“NAMJOONIIIIEEEE!!!” Seru seseorang kemudian melompati diri menuju ke punggung Namjoon yang nyaris terjungkal ke depan kalau tidak menahan beban dirinya.

Pria satunya lagi yang Soobin ketahui bernama Park Jimin yang merupakan guru tarinya Yeonjun itu merangkul leher Namjoon dan mencium pipinya. Tentu saja Namjoon sedikit risih dengan tingkah pria yang menaiki punggungnya.

Dalam hati Soobin berharap bahwa pria yang digendong Namjoon itu bisa jadi adalah selingkuhannya sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan hati gurunya itu. Tetapi melihat Seokjin yang justru tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan dua pria yang bermain gendong-gendongan itu membuat pikiran jahat itu kini luntur.

Sepertinya ada hubungan khusus antara tiga pria itu hingga tak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi Soobin menjadi penonton bagi mereka. Dan sekali lagi pula, Jimin juga tanpa sengaja melihat Soobin hanya menontonnya saja setelah Seokjin menggodanya bahwa aksinya bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman bagi orang-orang yang baru mengetahuinya.

“Oh, kau temannya Yeonjun ya? Ah, jangan salah paham ya, Namjoon itu sepupuku, Seokjin bisa dibilang sebagai calon kakak iparku. Aku yang menjodohkan mereka lho. Bisa dibilang aku mak comblangnya.”ujar Jimin senang.

“Tapi sebelum kau menjodohkanku dengannya, kami sudah pernah satu sekolah sebelumnya. Bahkan dia adalah seniorku dulu.” Cerita Namjoon.

“Tapi kan aku yang mempertemukan balik kalian. Bahkan berkat diriku, kalian bisa jatuh cinta lagi secara leluasa hingga kalian tunangan, kan?” Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya menatap satu sama lain sedikit malu-malu kucing, seakan sedikit malu untuk membeberkan jawaban mereka.

Soobin bisa melihat bagaimana senyuman Seokjin begitu tulus pada tunangannya itu. Hati Soobin menjadi sakit kembali.

Sudah jelas gurunya sangat bahagia bersama tunangannya itu. Bahkan senyuman yang selama ini dia dapatkan darinya rupanya tak sebanding dengan senyuman Seokjin pada Namjoon.

“Oh ya, kau masih di sini karena menunggu Yeonjun, kan? Tuh anaknya udah dari tadi nunggu di situ.” Kata Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Yeonjun yang hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayu dan kosong. Ditambah lagi denga wajahnya yang pucat pasi akibat penyakitnya serta jaket hitam dengan hoodie semakin mendukung penampilannya yang kini terlihat menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi.

Namun, yang paling membuat Soobin tertegun adalah wajah Yeonjun yang kini jauh lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya seakan dia mengalami penyakit berat.

Ketika Jimin hendak menggoda dua sejoli itu hingga nyaris saja keceplosan tentang rencana Namjoon selanjutnya, Namjoon menghentikannya dengan isyarat matanya. Jimin yang hampir keceplosan seketika berhenti sejenak dan kini mulai pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Begitu juga dengan Seokjin yang kini pulang bersama Namjoon dengan mobilnya, bukan dengan bis.

Kini, hanya tersisa Soobin dan Yeonjun yang kini berdiri sedikit berjauhan dengan Yeonjun menghadap ke arah Soobin yang justru sedang berhadapan di jalan kosong.

Sial! Di saat jam segini, kenapa bisnya belum muncul daritadi hingga sekarang ini? Apakah memang Soobin ditakdirkan untuk tidak menaiki bis setelah menjadi penonton opera sabun roman picisan antar guru kesayangannya dan pria menyebalkan yang telah mencuri perhatian gurunya?

Yeonjun berjalan menghampiri Soobin yang kini berdiri termenung dan mendekatinya.

“Apakah menurutmu semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang untuk mencuri hati Seokjin-ssaem?” tanya Yeonjun. Soobin kini hanya mengangguk lemas.

“Jimin-ssaem bilang padaku, kalau pria bernama Namjoon itu berencana memberi kejutan pada Seokjin-ssaaem dengan berkencan di restoran kakaknya Seokjin-ssaem kemudian melamar Seokjin-ssaem untuk menikah dengannya. Di sana, Namjoon tidak akan ke sana sendirian. Keluarga kedua pihak tentu akan jadi saksi pelamarannya secara diam-diam sebelum Seokjin-ssaem membalas lamarannya. Jimin-ssaem sebagai sepupu Namjoon juga akan hadir di sana.” Jelas Yeonjun.

“Hah… rupanya Seokjin-ssaem akan segera menikah ya??? Bisakah aku berharap kalau Seokjin menolak lamarannya?” tanya Soobin lirih.

“Bisa saja kalau dalam mimpimu. Tak kalau di dunia nyata sepertinya nggak mungkin deh Seokjin-ssaem menolak lamarannya. Toh kau sudah lihat sendiri kalau mereka sudah saling mencintai. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan darinya? Anggap aja, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang menang mendapatkan hati Seokjin-ssaem.” jawab Yeonjun sarkastik.

“Kecuali jika ada persyaratan apakah Seokjin-ssaem akan pergi ke Amerika bersamanya atau tidak.” Soobin membelalakkan mata kemudian bertanya pada Yeonjun.

“Kau bilang apa tadi? Seokjin-ssaem akan pergi ke Amerika?”

“Iya, mereka akan menikah jika Seokjin-ssaem bersedia ikut tinggal di Amerika bersamanya mengingat Namjoon sedang fokus pada studi S3 nya untuk mendapatkan gelar Profesor Muda dan terlibat banyak proyek penelitian di sana. Tapi jika Seokjin-ssaem tidak mau ke Amerika, mereka masih bisa menunda waktu pernikahan mereka hingga studi S3 nya Namjoon sudah selesai. Begitu katanya Jimin-ssaem.”

“Tidak… itu tidak mungkin…” Soobin masih tidak mau percaya jika Seokjin kemungkinan besar akan pergi ke Amerika, meninggalkan Soobin.

“Iya, memang tidak mungkin bagimu. Aku yakin kau berharap Seokjin-ssaem menolaknya dengan alasan masih mau mengajar di sini. But… who knows? Siapa tahu Seokjin-ssaem bersedia ikut dengannya ke Amerika. Dengan begitu mereka bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia di sana.” Kata Yeonjun dingin sambil memperhatikan Soobin yang mulai gelisah.

“Untuk itu… lupakan saja cintamu pada guru itu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Dunia tidak akan kiamat hanya karena kau patah hati.” Saran Yeonjun kini melembut.

“Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi ke Amerika. Beliau mau menikah dengan pria itu aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi mau pergi ke Amerika?! Aku harus ke Restoran itu!” Ujar Soobin panic kini mencoba berjalan namun dihentikan oleh Yeonjun dengan menahan lengannya.

“Kau mau kemana? Apa kau gila mau ke sana hanya dengan berjalan kaki?!” tanya Yeonjun sedikit berteriak, khawatir dan gemas pada Soobin.

“Tentu saja aku mau menghentikan lamaran itu agar Seokjin-ssaem tidak pergi ke Amerika.” Tukas Soobin.

“APA KAMU UDAH GILA?!?!?! Kamu ingin menghancurkan hubungan orang lain dan merusak rencana mereka untuk menikah?! Kamu pikir kamu tuh siapanya Seokjin-ssaem selain muridnya?!” bentak Yeonjun kesal.

“Ini juga salahmu, hyung! Gara-gara dirimu, Seokjin-ssaem mulai tidak nyaman pada kita. Mungkin setelah ini beliau akan menyetujui Namjoon untuk pergi ke Amerika. Kalau saja hyung tidak bikin masalah dengannya beliau pasti tidak akan **seperti ini jadinya**!” tuduh Soobin dengan alasan yang tidak sesuai fakta sebenarnya.

“Kau… kau masih menyalahkanku?! Aku yang telah lama mengenalmu bahkan selalu bersamamu selama 12 tahun lamanya tapi kau menuduhku dengan asumsimu sendiri tanpa ada pembuktian jelas! Sebaliknya kau malah lebih membela seorang guru yang bahkan baru kau kenal selama 5 bulan saja. Ada apa denganmu, Soobin-ah?!” Yeonjun benar-benar marah dan sedih karena Soobin masih menyalahkannya atas kejadian tadi.

“AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA PADAMU! ADA APA DENGANMU SEBENARNYA, HYUNG?! KAU SENDIRI YANG BERSIKAP SENTIMEN PADAKU DAN JUGA SEOKJIN-SSAEM!? APA SEBENARNYA SALAH KAMI, HUH?!?! LAGIPULA AKU JUGA BUKAN ANAK KECIL JADI JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MASA LALU KITA!” Seru Soobin ikut kesal bahkan tanpa dia sadari dia telah memutuskan rantai persahabatan mereka sendiri selama 12 tahun itu.

Amarah Yeonjun yang belum lama redam kini menyala lagi, tentu dengan wajah pucat pasinya yang kini terlihat seperti Zombie.

Maka pertengkaran mereka pun tak dapat mereka hindari. Mereka saling menyalahkan satu-sama lain atas segala perkara yang terjadi pada mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka mau mengalah dan menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

Anehnya, tak ada siapapun di sekeliling mereka seakan-akan jam keramaian orang-orang sudah habis. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang lewat namun mereka tak mempedulikan mereka dan menganggap pertengkaran mereka hanyalah pertengkaran dua kekasih yang kurang matang emosi.

“Hyung! Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau hyung cinta padanya? Bukankah Seokjin-ssaem guru favoritmu?” tanya Soobin kini sedikit melembut.

“Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku membencinya!” tukas Yeonjun sarkas.

“Apa katamu?!”

“Seokjin itu musuhku! Aku membencinya! AKU MEMBENCINYA DARI LUBUK HATIKU!!! AKU BENCI PRIA RUBAH JAHANAM ITU!!!” Seru Yeonjun berteriak sambil mengumpati guru itu dengan sepenuh hati.

“KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MEMBENCI SEOKJIN-SSAEM KALAU KAU MASIH MENGHARAPKANNYA SEBAGAI GURUMU SELAMA INI?!” seru Soobin balik tidak kalah kesalnya.

“ **KARENA DIA TELAH MENCURI SOOBIN DARIKU!!!** ” seru Yeonjun, tanpa sadar dia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mata Soobin terbelalak tak percaya akan kalimat terakhir Yeonjun.

‘Seokjin-ssaem mencuriku darinya? Dia cemburu pada Seokjin-ssaem?’

Namun sebelum ia bertanya lagi, Yeonjun sudah membuang muka dan berbalik dengan menangis. Tiba-tiba…

AKH!

Sakit di perut Yeonjun mulai kambuh lagi, malah semakin tak tertahankan lagi.

Seketika Yeonjun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Soobin yang sempat melihat Yeonjun terkapar di tanah langsung mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

“Hyung! Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?” kemudian Soobin mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya Soobin saat baru mengetahui kalau suhu tubuh Yeonjun semakin panas bagaikan teko teh panas yang pernah tak sengaja ia pegang.

“Astaga! Badanmu panas sekali, hyung! Hyung! Sadar hyung! Aku akan bawa kau ke rumah sakit terdekat.” Kata Soobin hendak menggendongnya namun dicegah oleh Yeonjun.

“Soobin-ah… perutku sakit sekali… Akh!” keluh Yeonjun kesakitan dan lemas. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekali. Suaranya pun mendadak serak.

“Hyung! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit segera.” Soobin mencoba membawa tubuh Yeonjun nama sekali lagi dicegah oleh Yeonjun yang semakin pucat.

“Tidak usah… biarkan saja aku… mati…”

“Jangan bicara begitu! Aku tidak mau hyung mati! Jangan tinggalkan aku!” pinta Soobin putus asa.

Sayangnya Yeonjun sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi setelah itu. Dia bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Jantungnya juga berdetak terlalu pelan.

“Tidak! Tidak mungkin! HYUNG! BANGUN HYUNG! TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU KARENA TELAH MARAH PADAMU! MAAFKAN AKU HYUNG! HYUUUUNGGGG!!!” Seru Soobin keras, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Yeonjun yang kini tak berdaya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalau mungkin chapternya berhenti sampai di sini karen masalah deadline. jadi aku akan lanjutin lagi setelah deadline nya selesai atau bikin ini secara terpisah. Terserah mau pilih mana....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf sempat jeda sementara... akhirnya fic ini tetap dilanjut.... thanks to #yeonbinficfest2021 yang masih ngijinin lanjutin fic yang belum selesai ini. ^_^

Setelah membawa Yeonjun dengan susah payah ke rumah sakit terdekat sebisanya, Yeonjun akhirnya dibawa langsung ke UGD untuk segera ditangani. Soobin menghubungi nomor orang tuanya, mengingat ia sudah mengenal baik orang tuanya mengingat ia kerapkali bermain di rumah Yeonjun.

Tak sampai 20 menit, akhirnya kedua orang tua Yeonjun datang dan menanyakan keadaan Yeonjun.

“Maafkan aku, ahjumma. Aku agak terlambat keadaan Yeonjun yang sakit tadi. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir.” Kata Soobin menyesal.

“Tidak apa-apa, Soobin-ah. Yang penting kami berterima kasih banyak karena sudah membawanya ke sini. Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya ayah Yeonjun tenang.

“Sekarang ini Yeonjun masih ditangani dokter di ruang UGD. Nanti dokter sendiri yang akan menjelaskan penyakit yang dideritanya.” Jelas Soobin.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga hanya menunggu para dokter menangani penyakit yang diderita Yeonjun. Ibunya Yeonjun hanya berdoa agar putranya tak memiliki penyakit aneh-aneh yang bisa memungkinkan beliau kehilangannya. Sedangkan ayahnya Yeonjun menenangkan istrinya, percaya bahwa Yeonjun tidak akan terjadi apa-apa yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

"Padahal selama ia masih kecil belum pernah dia sakit separah itu. Paling-paling sakit yang diderita Yeonjun cuma demam biasa. Itupun juga tidak sampai harus masuk ke rumah sakit seperti ini sekarang. Kenapa baru sakit seperti ini saja sudah sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Keluh Ibu Yeonjun masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Jangan khawatir. Tunggu saja diagnosisnya dokter. Semoga bukan penyakit berbahaya." Kata ayahnya menenangkannya.

Beliau memaklumi kekhawatiran istrinya yang terkesan berlebihan terhadap putra tunggalnya yang bukan tanpa alasan semata. Andai saja ibunya Yeonjun tidak sampai mengalami keguguran sampai dua kali, kini pasti Yeonjun sudah memiliki dua kakak, sama seperti Soobin yang memang memiliki dua kakak, masing-masing laki-laki dan perempuan. Kini prioritas mereka saat ini hanyalah Yeonjun, agar mereka dapat mencegah kemungkinan Yeonjun menyusul dua kakaknya yang telah tiada di dalam kandungan dengan berdoa tanpa henti.

Sedangkan Soobin hanya terduduk diam mengkhawatirkan nasib Yeonjun, sekaligus merenung memikirkannya kata-kata terakhir Yeonjun sebelum akhirnya Yeonjun pingsan.

_“Seokjin itu musuhku! Aku membencinya! AKU MEMBENCINYA DARI LUBUK HATIKU!!! AKU BENCI PRIA RUBAH JAHANAM ITU!!!”_

_“ **KARENA DIA TELAH MENCURI SOOBIN DARIKU!!!** ”_

Sampai sekarang Soobin masih ingat betul bagaimana Yeonjun dengan mudahnya mengatai guru favoritnya sendiri itu dan secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya dengan alasan bahwa Seokjin mencuri dirinya dari Yeonjun.

Kenapa? Apa yang yang gurunya curi selama ini darinya? Setahunya, gurunya tidak pernah mencuri apapun dari Yeonjun. Malah, Yeonjun sendiri yang selalu mendeklarasikan Seokjin sebagai guru favoritnya dari awal bahkan sebelum dia masuk di SMA ini. Tapi sekarang, kenapa mendadak Yeonjun menjadi membencinya?

Apa karena Yeonjun iri padanya karena kini Seokjin mulai lebih perhatian padanya ketimbang Yeonjun sendiri? Tapi kenapa harus iri? Wong Seokjin sendiri yang menjadi wali kelasnya Soobin. Bukankah dulu dia juga pernah berada di kelas di mana Seokjin jadi wali kelasnya?! Wajar saja jika kini Seokjin-ssaem nya lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang Yeonjun.

Tapi, kalimat terakhir Yeonjun justru berkata bahwa Seokjin lah yang mencurinya, bukan dirinya yang mencuri Seokjin, padahal selama ini ia selalu bersama Yeonjun, walaupun terkadang waktu bersama Yeonjun sedikit berkurang karena fokus meningkatkan kemampuan matematikanya langsung dari Seokjin.

Jadi, sebenarnya, Yeonjun iri dan cemburu pada siapa? Soobin atau Seokjin? Jika memang Seokjin, apa yang membuat Yeonjun cemburu pada gurunya sendiri?

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Tidak! Jangan _negative thinking_! Jangan _negative thinking_! Tidak mungkin Yeonjun-hyung iri pada siapapun. Mungkin saja itu hanya kebohongan dia saja untuk menutupi masalahnya yang lain. Mungkin seperti penyakit yang dideritanya. Bukankah begitu?

‘Sekarang fokus, Soobin. Fokuskan pikiranmu terhadap kesehatannya Yeonjun-hyung. Kalau sudah sembuh dan dia bersikap tenang, aku akan bertanya lebih hati-hati tanpa melukai perasaannya yang pernah kulakukan saat di kantin dulu. Turunkan egomu, Soobin.’ Gumam Soobin terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Terlebih lagi, ia juga harus berhati-hati dalam bersikap karena kini Yeonjun kedatangan orang tuanya yang sedang berdoa. Ia juga mengenal betul orang tuanya Yeonjun setiap kali ia bermain di rumah Yeonjun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan ibunya Yeonjun dan ibunya Soobin sendiri akhirnya juga ikut berteman sejak TK setiap kali mereka mengantar dan menjemput masing-masing putranya. Jadi jangan sampai orang tuanya tahu jika dirinya dan Yeonjun sempat bertengkar hingga Yeonjun kolaps karena dirinya.

30 menit telah berlalu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Yeonjun keluar dari ruang UGD. Kedua orang tuanya dan Soobin berdiri menghampiri dokter itu dengan perasaan was-was.

“Maaf, apakah anda wali dari pasien Yeonjun?” tanya dokter itu.

“Benar, kami orang tuanya Yeonjun.” Kata ayah Yeonjun.

“Dan saya sahabatnya.” Kata Soobin.

“Bagaimana keadaan anak kami, seonsaengnim? Tidak terjadi hal yang berbahaya terhadapnya, kan?” tanya ibu Yeonjun masih khawatir.

“Mari ikut saya ke ruangan. Akan saya jelaskan diagnosa terkait kondisi pasien Yeonjun sekarang ini.” Jelas dokter itu kemudian mengajak ketiga orang itu menuju ruangannya.

_epha_

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter secara detail, mereka baru mengetahui bahwa Yeonjun mengidap apendisitis atau radang usus buntu, di mana gejala-gejalanya sama persis yang diceritakan baik dari Soobin maupun orang tuanya.

Melihat kondisinya semakin memburuk meskipun tidak sampai membahayakan nyawanya untuk saat ini, dokter menyarankan agar Yeonjun segera dioperasi untuk pengangkatan usus buntunya yang terinfeksi. Jika tidak dioperasi sesegera mungkin, usus buntunya yang terinfeksi akan pecah dan menginfeksi organ-organ dalam terdekat lainnya.

Perasaan ibunya bercampur aduk, antara lega maupun sedih terhadap kondisinya Yeonjun saat ini. Beliau masih tidak percaya kalau Yeonjun akan berada di ruang operasi dan berhadapan dengan jarum suntik dan pisau bedah, dua hal yang ditakuti ibunya jika sampai melukai kulit Yeonjun. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menginginkan kesembuhan Yeonjun dan berserah pada Tuhan dan dokter yang menanganinya

Ayahnya bersedia membiayai operasi Yeonjun meskipun sedikit mahal. Yang penting Yeonjun sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Sedangkan Soobin merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun-hyung nya. Semuanya berakhir buruk hanya dalam satu hari hanya gara-gara keegoisannya menyalahkan Yeonjun demi membela Seokjin, padahal Seokjin sendiri sudah mengklarifikasinya bahwa Yeonjun tidak sengaja membentak Seokjin saat pelajaran.

Guru tercintanya bahkan menyadari kondisi sakitnya Yeonjun yang membuatnya menjadi sensitif. Namun dengan bodohnya dan jahatnya Soobin malah membentak Yeonjun bahkan menantangnya duel (yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yeonjun), semakin memperparah sakitnya Yeonjun hanya dalam satu hari.

Oh, Soobin merasa benar-benar menyesal sekarang karena telah menyakiti hati Yeonjun. Mungkin setelah ini ia memilih untuk tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan lebih memilih menunggu proses operasinya Yeonjun hingga selesai (tentu saja setelah meminta ijin pada orang tuanya bahwa ia menunggu operasi Yeonjun di rumah sakit). Dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan bahwa Yeonjun berhasil menjalani operasinya yang menurutnya merupakan pertama kali baginya.

“Tuhan, sembuhkan Yeonjun dari penyakitnya. Kumohon…” doa Soobin diam-diam.

_epha_

Selama operasi, Soobin dan orang tuanya menunggu dengan perasaan was-was. Ibunya tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar proses operasinya Yeonjun berjalan lancar. Saat mereka masih menunggu operasi usus buntu Yeonjun, Beomgyu yang baru saja mendapat kabar itu dari Soobin baru saja tiba hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

“Soobin-ah, apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun-hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?” tanya Beomgyu setelah ia memberi salam pada orang tua Yeonjun.

“Yeonjun-hyung masih dioperasi. Dia mengidap radang usus buntu.” Jelas Soobin.

“Hah… pantas saja kenapa Yeonjun-hyung terlihat sangat pucat melebihi batas wajarnya orang demam biasa.” Gumam Beomgyu namun sejenak ia menoleh ke arah orang tua Yeonjun, berharap agar mereka tak mendengar apa yang akan dia bicarakan pada Soobin setelah ini.

“Kau tidak menyakitinya lagi, kan? Kau tidak membuat sakitnya Yeonjun makin parah karena dirimu lagi, kan?” tanya Beomgyu berbisik curiga. Soobin hanya diam saja, tidak menggeleng namun tidak juga mengangguk. Diamnya Soobin sudah cukup bagi Beomgyu anggap sebagai konfirmasi kalau dia memang masih bermasalah dengan Yeonjun.

“Astaga, Soobin… bisa nggak sih kau sedikit bersabar dan tahu diri dikit?! Kau terus membahas tentang Seokjin-ssaemmu itu dan menyalahkan Yeonjun-hyung pasti, huh?!” tuduh Beomgyu jengkel melihat temannya ini begitu keras kepala terus menyalahkan Yeonjun saat insiden Yeonjun membentak Seokjin.

“Bisa nggak tolong diam dulu?! Aku masih menunggu operasi Yeonjun-hyung selesai. Kuharap tak terjadi apapun padanya.” Desis Soobin jengah, enggan membahas masalah itu karena dirinya.

“Jadi kau juga merasa bersalah rupanya?! Baguslah kalau begitu! Semoga kau bisa intropeksi diri atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Yeonjun.” Tukas Beomgyu sarkastik.

Soobin menoleh ke Beomgyu dengan wajah nanar. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh teman sesama SMP nya itu? Mengapa ia terus menyalahkannya dan malah membela Yeonjun? Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Beomgyu tentang Yeonjun? Mengapa Beomgyu terus bungkam tentang Yeonjun-hyung terus bahkan di saat seperti ini?

Tak lama setelah 4,5 jam lamanya, akhirnya operasi Yeonjun selesai, setelah dokter bedah yang menanganinya keluar dari ruang operasi. Ayah dan ibunya Yeonjun, begitu juga Soobin dan Beomgyu, berhambur menghampiri dokter tersebut. Perasaan mereka akhirnya lega total kala dokter mengatakan bahwa operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Namun Yeonjun harus istirahat total dari segala aktivitasnya pasca operasi, yang artinya Yeonjun tidak bisa masuk sekolah, dan juga dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti lomba menari grup mewakili sekolahnya.

Mungkin bagi ibunya Yeonjun, ketidakikutsertaannya Yeonjun dalam kompetisi menari merupakan kelegaan tersendiri baginya. Selama ini ibunya tidak pernah setuju Yeonjun mengikuti ekskul yang justru menguras tenaga dan waktu meskipun ia tahu kalau Yeonjun memang udah punya bakat menari saat kecil, apalagi ibunya memang punya kecenderungan terlalu khawatir pada kondisi anak semata wayangnya jika terlalu lelah meskipun Yeonjun jarang sakit. Bahkan dia kerap menyalahkan kegiatan ekskul menari yang baginya telah membuat Yeonjun jatuh sakit, apalagi Yeonjun juga mengikuti ekskul memasak yang justru semakin membuat Yeonjun lupa waktu dan lupa pada kesehatannya sendiri.

Namun jika disuruh pilih salah satu mana ekskul yang akan ia ijinkan, ibunya lebih suka melihat Yeonjun mengikuti ekskul memasak dibandingkan menari karena kemampuannya itu tidak hanya berguna bagi dirinya sendiri namun juga bagi keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Bahkan ibunya mengakui kini kemampuan memasak Yeonjun semakin mumpuni, dibuktikan dengan masakan Yeonjun yang orang tuanya makan selalu terasa enak ketika makan malam, bahkan ketika ibunya sedang malas memasak. Meskipun tidak mengetahui motivasi Yeonjun sesungguhnya, namun ibunya tetap senang jika Yeonjun bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mandiri.

Namun ayahnya Yeonjun mencegahnya untuk tidak melarang maupun mengekang Yeonjun melakukan apapun yang dia sukai selagi masih muda, yang terpenting Yeonjun bisa menjaga diri dari pergaulan bebas yang bisa saja menjerumuskannya. Ibunya tidak terlalu yakin jika Yeonjun akan terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas. Pasalnya, teman-temannya Yeonjun selama ini hanyalah Soobin semata (ibunya sudah mengenal lama Soobin sejak anaknya masih TK), ditambah Beomgyu dan juga Taehyun dan Kai yang saat ini masih SMP. Ibunya saat ini lebih mengkhawatirkan Yeonjun sekarang ini dan akan lebih fokus pada perawatan Yeonjun pasca operasinya. Mungkin dia juga akan mengomeli Yeonjun untuk tidak mengikuti ekskul terlalu banyak dan fokus pada akademiknya.

Soobin teramat sangat lega karena Yeonjun baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk tetap tinggal bersama Yeonjun hingga Yeonjun sadar mungkin sedikit berbicara baik-baik dengannya, setelah itu ia akan pulang. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan. Soobin pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Orang tuanya Yeonjun heran, bukankah Soobin sendiri sudah minta ijin pada ibunya agar menjenguk Yeonjun begitu ia sadar. Namun, Soobin berdalih jika ada urusan penting yang harus ia selesaikan dulu. Orang tua Yeonjun mulai memakluminya dan mengijinkan Soobin untuk pulang.

“Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak sudah mengantar Yeonjun sampai ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi kami. Apa jadinya jika tidak ada dirimu di sisinya? Yeonjun beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu dari kecil hingga saat ini. Bahkan saya berterima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menjadi adik bagi Yeonjun.” Soobin hanya tersenyum simpul miris, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sendirilah yang menyebabkan Yeonjun sakit meskipun ia masih tak tahu apa sebabnya Yeonjun seperti ini.

Setelah Soobin pamit, Beomgyu berkata ia pamit mengantar Soobin pulang. Beomgyu sendiri memutuskan akan menunggu dan menjenguknya saat Yeonjun sudah sadar hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya setelah Soobin pulang yang kemudian diiyakan oleh orang tua Yeonjun.

_epha_

Beomgyu berlari mengejar Soobin yang hendak menuju pintu keluar.

“SOOBIN-AH!” Beomgyu berteriak memanggil Soobin. “Kau mau ke mana? Bukankah harusnya kau menemani Yeonjun-hyung dulu setelah dia sadar?! Kenapa kau malah main tinggal saja?!”

“Aku ada urusan penting. Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Ada kemungkinan aku balik lagi ke rumah sakit.” Jelas Soobin masih berjalan keluar.

“Urusan penting apa?! Bertemu wali kelas tercintamu itu, hah?! Aku tidak yakin gurumu itu punya urusan denganmu. Bukankah dia sudah punya tunangan?!” tanya Beomgyu sinis, masih tak percaya Soobin masih memikirkan Seokjin di saat Yeonjun sedang sakit.

“Aku tahu itu. Bahkan Seokjin-ssaem akan dilamar oleh tunangannya yang seorang pria Korea yang bekerja sebagai dosen di Amerika.”

“Lantas, kenapa?”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.”

“APA KATAMU?! KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU?! SEOKJIN-SSAEM JELAS-JELAS AKAN MENGANGGAPMU ORANG GILA YANG TEROBSESI PADAMU. LAMA-KELAMAAN PRIA ITU MULAI TIDAK NYAMAN MELIHATMU DI KELAS!” seru Beomgyu kesal.

“BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!” Seru Soobin kesal.

“LANTAS APA MASALAHNYA?!”

“Kalau Seokjin-ssaem menerima lamaran pernikahan tunangannya, beliau akan mengikuti calon suaminya ke Amerika. Aku merelakan Seokjin-ssaem menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi aku nggak rela kalau Seokjin-ssaem pergi jauh-jauh dariku.” Kata Soobin nanar.

“Wow! Bagus dong kalau gitu! Dengan begitu kau bisa fokus memperhatikan Yeonjun-hyung dan tidak mengacuhkannya lagi.” Tukas Beomgyu semakin sinis.

“Sebenarnya ada masalah apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun-hyung?!” desis Soobin jengah.

“Kenapa kau bertanya itu lagi?! Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu masalah Yeonjun-hyung.” Soobin semakin jengah dengan kebohongan Beomgyu kemudian berbalik lagi menuju ke pintu keluar.

“Soobin-ah! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?! Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yeonjun-hyung, tanyakan sendiri padanya! Bukankah dia teman yang paling dekat denganmu?! Hah?!” Beomgyu masih kesal dengan ulah Soobin yang sepertinya telah diperbudak oleh eksistensi seorang Seokjin.

“Aku akan bertanya pada Seokjin-ssaem tentang Yeonjun. Kupikir beliau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.” Tukas Soobin asal.

“Memangnya gurumu tahu kalau Yeonjun punya masalah selain tahu kalau Yeonjun sakit!? Emang menjamin kalau kau dapat jawaban dari gurumu itu?!” tanya Beomgyu semakin sinis dan mengejek.

“Bisa jadi iya. Karena sepertinya Seokjin-ssaem tahu jawabannya meskipun beliau sendiri belum tahu alasan Yeonjun membentaknya namun beliau sama sekali tidak menghukumnya. Terlihat jelas sekali bagaimana beliau justru memaklumi apa yang Yeonjun perbuat padanya. Bahkan beliau juga terang-terangan kalau beliau tidak menghukum Yeonjun karena beliau juga benci hukuman. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi beliau begitu memahami perasaannya Yeonjun karena sepertinya beliau pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang Yeonjun rasakan ini. Aku harus bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi pada Yeonjun sebenarnya.” Cerita Soobin.

“JANGAN SOK TAHU KAMU KALAU SEOKJIN-SSAEM TAHU ALASAN YEONJUN-HYUNG SEPERTI ITU! BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN UNTUK MENEMUI GURU ITU YANG MALAH MEMBUATMU SEMAKIN GILA?! HARUSNYA KAU BERTANYA LANGSUNG PADA YEONJUN DARIPADA MENCARI JAWABAN DARI ORANG LAIN YANG BELUM TENTU MEMAHAMINYA!” sekali lagi saran Beomgyu tidak digubris oleh Soobin.

“Percuma saja aku cari jawaban darinya. Kau tahu, gengsinya dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Mana mau dia ngasih jawaban padaku?! Aku yang bahkan sudah mengenalnya selama 12 tahun ini namun aku masih belum bisa memahaminya dan motivasi-motivasi yang dia miliki selama ini. Toh, lagipula aku bertanya padamu, kau hanya akan jawab tidak tahu terus padahal aku tahu kau mengetahuinya, tapi kau terus menyembunyikannya karena Yeonjun-hyung memintamu demikian. Ya kan?!” tukas Soobin sarkastik dan juga pedih karena merasa dikhianati sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

Seketika Beomgyu bungkam ketika Soobin dengan jujurnya mengutarakan isi hatinya selama ini. Jika dia boleh jujur, dia ingin mengatakan sebenarnya bahwa Yeonjun menyukai Soobin, tapi apalah daya, dia sudah berjanji pada Yeonjun untuk tidak membocorkan rahasianya. Selain itu, Beomgyu sendiri juga tidak rela kalau kemungkinan Soobin mulai menyukai Yeonjun setelah ia memberitahu perasaan Yeonjun terhadapnya.

Soobin yang melihat temannya bungkam tidak tahan lagi untuk segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, meninggalkan Beomgyu yang sedang bergelut dalam dilema.

“SOOBIN-AH! KAU BOLEH SAJA MEMBENCI KAMI TERUTAMA YEONJUN-HYUNG KARENA TERUS MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU DARIMU. TAPI ASAL KAU TAHU, YEONJUN-HYUNG MENYUKAIMU!!!” seru Beomgyu.

Namun terlambat, Soobin sudah tak terlihat lagi di hadapannya. Soobin telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

“Yeonjun-hyung menyukaimu… Yeonjun-hyung menyukaimu…” kalimat itu terus diulang bagai mantra oleh Beomgyu hingga ia terjatuh bertekuk lutut.

“Argh! Harusnya aku yang berada di posisi Soobin! Andaikan saja aku adalah Soobin! Bukan si kelinci raksasa idiot macam Soobin brengsek yang tidak peka itu!” keluh Beomgyu frustasi.

“Aku benar-benar iri… si kelinci raksasa sialan itu terus mendapat perhatian dari Yeonjun-hyung, tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakannya, bahkan menyakiti Yeonjun-hyung. Aku juga mau mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Yeonjun-hyung… harusnya aku yang menjadi teman semasa kecil Yeonjun-hyung…” curhat Beomgyu pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
